El odio es noble
by Ferlucci
Summary: Sakura después de la muerte de sus padres queda desprotegida y a cargo de Madara su tío por parte de padre. Sus hermanastros hacen de su vida un infierno lleno de maltratos y abusos, por si eso no fuera demasiado su vida en el instituto no es nada bonita. Atrapada entre dolor y sufrimiento ella tendra que conseguir la manera de salvarse.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias

Este fic lo considero solo para mayores de edad.

Lenguaje fuerte, maltrato físico, violencia.

1) Atrapada.

El viento arremete con fuerza contra mi rostro y logra que mi cabello rosa se mueva siguiendo su dirección. Llevo mi mirada hacia abajo, desde la terraza puedo apreciar como mis compañeros hacen educación física, sus ojos negros profundos e intensos se chocan con los mios y mis manos tiemblan y sudan, y mi pecho duele. Separo mis manos de los bordes y me dejo resbalar hasta caer al suelo y lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Estoy atrapada.

Permanezco sollozando, llorando y recordando hasta que suena la campana. Limpio las lágrimas y me observó en el espejo, tengo ojeras marcadas y mis labios estan resecos. Las gotas de agua salada han hecho que el maquillaje se salga un poco y el color morado mezclado con puntos verdes se puede apreciar en mi mejilla. Quiero volver a llorar pero me trago pesadamente el nudo en mi garganta. Rebusco en el bolsillo de mi falda y me aplico polvo, mucho polvo. No lo cubre totalmente pero me conformo con un poco. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez aunque siento punzadas en mis costillas como si me estuvieran clavando agujas en la piel. Me detengo de manera abrupta cuando lo veo venir subiendo las escaleras y por instinto retrocedo pero dejo de moverme cuando caigo en cuenta que estas escaleras no tienen escapatoria y me llevan a un sólo lugar.

Mis manos tiemblan y el miedo me invade, mas cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los mios y camina con furia expresada en su rostro. Me giro e intento correr por supervivencia pero me alcanza del brazo y sin ninguna delicadeza me jala hacia abajo e intento seguirle el ritmo de sus grandes zancadas para no tropezar y caer pero no lo consigo y pierdo el equilibrio, antes de caer me sostiene pero su mano se cierra en mi cuello y golpea mi espalda contra la pared.

**Respira Sakura, vamos respira.** Inhalo aire profundamente y su agarre se incrementa. Mi cuello duele y siento que si no me afloja esta ves si conseguira matarme.

\- Sa..Sasuke. - logro articular, mis manos se envuelven en su brazo con el que me sostiene rogandole que se detenga. La desesperación me llena y las lágrimas brotan. Su mano apretó con mas ímpetu y cerre mis párpados. Me soltó. Cai al suelo dando bocanadas por tomar aire. Mi cuello ardia y picaba. Intente sostenerme de la pared con una mano para conseguir levantarme y me detuve cuando su zapato deportivo aplastó los dedos de mi mano que aun seguian en el suelo.- Detente por favor.- rogue, pero movio su zapato de un lado a otro.- Por favor, por favor Sasuke.- casi grite entre lágrimas. Dejo mi mano libre y observe mis nudillos rojos, y en mi dedo índice podia apreciar piel remordida a punto de desprenderse.

\- Madara te envio esto.-

Me lanzó algunos billetes. No levante mi mirada en ningún momento y espere que se marchara. Cuando escuche sus pasos alejarse me levante despacio con dolor carcomiendo mis manos, mi cuello y mis costillas. Rebusque en el bolsillo de mi falda una benda y la envolvi mi mano. No tenia con que cubrir mi cuello pero no existía problema alguno todos creian que me gustaba autolesionarme. ¿Y mis padres? Ellos se han ido.

En el salón de clases me siento protegida de las agresiones físicas de Sasuke pero no del resto de personas.

En mi pupitre estan escritos insultos y dibujos de una muñeca de cabello rosa colgando de una soga. Perra, maldita, zorra, muere.

Observó fijamente la pizarra, el profesor esta contándoles lo que hizo el fin de semana y algunos escuchan fingiendo que les importa. Una bola de papel cae en mi cabeza y lo ignoró. Me golpea nuevamente.

\- Frentona.- no quiero regresar a observarlos pero debo hacerlo porque una ves que lo hagan se reiran y terminaran con esto por hoy. Me giro despacio y la bola de papel da completamente en mi rostro cerca de mi ojo produciendo lágrimas instantáneas. Las risas se escucharon tan fuertes que captaron la atención del profesor y del mismo Sasuke.

\- Karin esto ya fue demasiado lejos.- murmuro el profesor.

\- Fue un accidente, trataba de captar su atención para que me preste un cuaderno.-

Se acercó a mi.

\- ¿Estás bien Sakura?.-

Negue con la cabeza. Mi vida está a millas de distancia de encontrarse bien. El ojo me ardía y no dejaba de escocer.

\- Espero sea la última ves que sucede esto en mi clase Karin. Que Sakura sea una chica tranquila y callada no te da derecho para hacer estas cosas.-

\- Sasuke llevala a la enfermería. -

El pelinegro me observó con fastidio.

\- No hace falta, estoy bien. No quiero ir a la enfermería. -

\- Bien. Puedes agacharte en el pupitre si quieres.-

\- Gracias. -

Me recoste en el pupitre escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos. Los susurros llegaban. Es tan inútil, cobarde, patética, da asco. La masa en mi gargante crecía y por mas que intente no pude tragarla. Lagrimas silenciosas se escurrieron por mi ojo no lastimado.

Las clases terminan y salgo apresurada tratando de huir del instituto y de todos. Llegó a la carretera y levantó mi mano con el afán de detener un taxi, el auto color amarillo se detiene y abro la puerta de atrás pero su perfume bastante reconocible me hace congelar. Se que está detrás de mi y me maldigo por no haber notado que salio tras de mi. La puerta se cierra con la misma velocidad en que consegui abrirla.

Mis manos temblaron y viendo al hombre le pedi disculpas.

\- Ahora camina rápido al garaje Sakura si no quieres que te golpee apenas lleguemos a casa.-

Mi labio temblo y camine apresurada hacia el garaje, se quedó detrás pero sabia que estaba cerca, observandome con asco y furia. Divise el auto de Sasuke y apenas escuche el ruido desbloqueando los seguros me subi en la parte de atrás. Me encontré con algunas miradas frias por parte de algunas chicas que no conocía antes de que suban a su camioneta. Sasuke empezó a conducir y poco a poco el instituto y ellos se quedaban atrás. Clave mi mirada en el cielo, empezaba a oscurecer. Llegamos a casa y apenas estacionó salí corriendo deseando que no pudiera atraparme. Escuche sus carcajadas mientras me alejaba. En la sala me encontré con Madara.

\- Buenas noches.-

\- Buenas noches Sakura. ¿Qué paso contigo? .-

\- Me lastime mientras hacia educación física. Debo irme me duele mucho y quiero descansar.-

Llegue hasta las escaleras y podia escuchar sus pasos siguiendome.

\- ¿Quieres que te compre medicamentos?. ¿Te llevo al doctor?.- senti una punzada en mi pecho, cuando Madara no estaba ebrio se preocupaba bastante por mi.

\- No hace falta. Las tengo aquí, las compre en la farmacia del colegio.-

Le enseñe una fundita con dos pastillas.

\- Está bien. Descansa Sakura.-

Movi mis pies con rapidez y alcanze a ver a Sasuke llegando a la sala antes de poner un pie en el segundo piso, una punzada en la costilla hizo que casi grite de dolor.** Concentrate Sakura falta poco. Poco para que todo termine por hoy. Para alejarte de él y de ellos. **Introduje la llave y consegui abrir la puerta, entre y cerre con llave. Mi respiración agitada empezó a disminuir, observe la casa de mis cobayos que estaba cerca de la puerta abierta del balcón y sonrei cuando empezaron hacer cuy cuy al notar mi presencia. Me dirigi a ellos y tome a Azrael en mis manos acaricie su cabezita le di un beso en su frente y lo volvi a introducir en su casa. Es de dos pisos, el segundo piso no es tan alto ya que temi que pudieran caerse y lastimarse. Tienen pequeñas casitas donde descansan y se esconden cuando escuchan ruidos que los asustan. Azrael es completamente negro y sus ojos son caféses y Uriel es de color blanco mezclado con café que le da el aspecto de llevar pantalón. Ambos se llevan muy bien, juegan juntos y algunas veces los he visto dormir el uno recostado junto al otro. Los amo porque son lo único que me queda y me mantienen viva.

Abro su jaula para dejar que paseen en la habitación y se escabullen con rapidez fuera de su jaula Uriel detras de Azrael. Dejo mi mochila en la silla frente al escritorio y voy al baño. Me quito la ropa frente al espejo donde puedo observarme completamente y cubro con mi mano mi boca cuando observo el estado de la parte de lateral de mi cuerpo. Una mancha violeta, puntos verdes y morados. Presiono con mi dedo y puedo sentir gotas de agua salada anhelando escapar. Duele.

Me ducho con agua caliente intentando lavar las miradas de odio y asco. Intentando lavar las heridas, el dolor, la tristeza, la agonía. Estoy sola, desprotegida y muriendo. Atrapada.

...

Les gusto?

Lo continuo?


	2. Chapter 2

2) Agonía.

Termine de colocarme la ropa de calle y me siento en la silla frente a la comoda y el espejo. Mi mejilla sigue morada pero no tanto como el día siguiente al que me golpeó. Aplico un corrector, luego base y por último polvo, ver videos en youtube me ayudo a aprender como hacerlo. Las ojeras siguen bastante marcadas y mis labios resecos y partidos me hacen ver como me dicen constantemente en el colegio, fea. Paso un poco de labial por mis labios y dejo que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro, pero es triste y vacía. Me limpio con un pañuelo hasta que el labial desaparece y trato de absorber las lágrimas que quieren escapar. **Es tu último año Sakura, estas a nueve meses de escapar de todo, ya no tendrás porque seguir soportando tanta agonía. **

Cargo mi mochila en mi espalda y antes de irme acarició la cabeza de Azrael y Uriel.

\- Volvere, no tienen que preocuparse. Regresare.-

Respiro profundamente y saco el seguro. En el pasillo no escuchó ruidos y las luces permanecen apagadas. Es muy temprano para que Sasuke despierte. Bajo las escaleras bastante despacio y me apresuró a correr por la sala cuando noto que esta vacia. Detengo un taxi y me lleva hasta una tienda de CDs, junto al lugar ahi un parque, me acomodo en el columpio y me meso despacio. Son exactamente las cinco y media de la mañana y la tienda abre a las ocho. Pocas personas se ven en la carretera. El cielo aún esta oscuro y tengo frío. Me duele la parte lateral de mi cuerpo especialmente en mis últimas costillas. Cierro mis párpados unos minutos, puedo escuchar el sonido de un auto acercándose y luego desaparece conforme se aleja. El ruido disminuye poco a poco y veo oscuridad.

\- Sakura.-

Me quede dormida y estoy soñando.

\- Sakura.-

Sueño con mis padres.

\- Sakura.-

Mis párpados se abren de golpe, estoy desorientada y acostada en una cama. Las paredes son de un color beige bastante claro, muevo mi mano e incrustado en uno de mis dedos esta una aguja, sigo con mi mirada el recorrido de la pequeña manguerita que sale de mi mano y llega hasta un suero. Mis costillas ya no duelen tanto y siento mi cabeza libiana. Recuerdo a Uriel y a Azrael y las lágrimas brotan. La puerta se abre y entra un hombre con una bata blanca.

\- Ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?.-

\- Mal.- me permito responder sinceramente. - No estoy bien doctor, no estoy bien.- repito sollozando, las lágrimas no se detienen.

\- Tranquila, por ahora te sentirás un poco rara por el efecto de las medicinas. Pero pronto pasara todo.- coloca su mano en mi frente y me dedica una sonrisa.- Traere a tu hermano para que este contigo.-

Las lágrimas se incrementan y mis manos tiemblan.

\- No hace falta.- logró pronunciar con dificultad.

\- Está muy preocupado por ti.-

\- No quiero.- grité. - No quiero verlo.-

\- Sakura él estuvo conversando conmigo. Y ya te perdono por todo lo que ocurrió. -

\- ¿Me perdonó? .-

\- Eres una adolescente por lo tanto es normal que en esta etapa de tu vida cometas muchos errores. La persona que crees que te ama pequeña no lo hace. Porque no es amor una relación llena de golpes.-

Las lágrimas se detuvieron, y no me resulto difícil comprender lo que sucedia.

\- ¿Doctor qué hora es?

Se sorprendió un poco ante mi pregunta sin embargo respondió.

\- Doce del día Sakura.-

\- Gracias doctor. Ya puedo ver a mi hermano.-

Se marchó y pocos minutos después él entró. Cerró la puerta tranquilamente y se acercó. Mas maduro, frío e inexpresivo y mas cruel que Sasuke.

\- Sabes cuanto tiempo e perdido por esta tontería Sakura.- su mirada llena de furia me intimidaba y observe a la pared. Su mano apretó mi mandíbula y me obligo a mirarlo. - Cuando me llamó Madara diciendo que venga al hospital crei que iba a encontrarte mas muerta que viva Sakura, y me encontré con que simplemente tienes anemia y estás muy débil. -

Mi labio temblo un poco y gotas de agua salada resbalaron por mis mejillas.

\- Perdóname. - murmure tratando de calmar su ira.

\- ¿Perdonarte?.-

Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en sus labios.

\- Nunca maldita mocosa. Ahora respondeme ¿Desde cuando trabajabas en ese lugar?.-

Su mano se alejó, la tristeza y la desesperación me lleno, ahora él sabia que estuve trabajando a sus espaldas y seguro ya imaginaba para que queria el dinero.

\- Un mes.- menti.

Su mano se abalanzó contra mi y cerre mis párpados cuando jalo con ímpetu mi cabello provocandome un grito de dolor que logro callar con su mano libre. No podia dejar de llorar y de rogar porque entrara alguna enfermera o doctor para que descubran que el causante de mi dolor no es un novio falso que inventaron.

\- Te dije muchas veces que detesto las mentiras. Ahora me diras la verdad o te juro que aplastare tu cara con esa almohada hasta que no puedas respirar. -

Sentí que mis cabellos serían arrancados y finalmente me soltó. Su mano dejo libre mi boca.

\- Cu...cuatro meses.-

Se acercó a mi y movi mi mano sin el suero para alejarlo pero el apreto con fuerza mi muñeca colocandola de nuevo en la cama.

\- Eres una puta Sakura. - Susurró en mi oreja.- Intentas escapar de tu familia que lo único que a hecho es darte un hogar y no dejarte desprotegida. -

\- No, no, no, no.- repeti con rapidez.- No intentaba escapar Itachi.-

\- Te juro que te llevare a casa y te hare arrepentirte de lo que quieres hacer.-

\- Itachi. Por favor. Por favor creeme, yo no queria irme. Yo no queria escapar.-

Miento, miento con todas mis fuerzas deseando que me crea, pero asi creyera en mi él no daria su brazo a torcer porque a encontrado la excusa perfecta para hacerme pagar por lo que él cree soy la culpable.

A las dos de la tarde el doctor me dio de alta. Itachi me esperaba en el pasillo con una funda de algo que parecían medicamentos.

\- Cuidala.- le dio la mano a Itachi.- Y ya deja de meterte en problemas pequeña. - me ofreció la mano a mi también pero no la tome. Complice, todos son cómplices de ellos. Todos se mueven envueltos en sus manipulaciones y creen en ellos porque tienen la apariencia de personas educadas.

Itachi coloca su mano en mi espalda.

\- Dale la mano Sakura.-

**Pudrete Itachi, Pudrete tú y el doctor y todos.**

Apreto su mano y la separe inmediatamente.

\- Gracias doctor. -

Nos alejamos, las voces de los pasillos se quedan atrás y se escuchan a lo lejos. Llegamos a la carretera donde tiene estacionado el auto y subo a los asientos de atrás. Tal vez solo debería lanzarme del auto cuando ya este en movimiento, si tengo suerte y no me mata la caída algún carro me pasara encima y podre morir. Alejo esos pensamientos al recordar a Uriel y Azrael cada día les prometo regresar y les dije que no se preocuparán por mi. Un nudo espeso y duro se a formado en mi garganta. **Eres una llorona Sakura, una llorona cobarde y débil. **

Itachi detiene el auto frente a la casa y bajo despacio un poco mareada, el doctor dijo que seria normal por los calmantes que me administraron para el dolor en los músculos inflamados de mis costillas. Siento náuseas y dolor de estómago. Esto no es por el medicamento es porque se que una ves entre empezara mi agonía.

La puerta se cierra y cuando esta poniendo el seguro mis pies se mueven con rapidez. Llegó a las escaleras y subo escalón tras escalón lo mas rápido que puedo, me esta persiguiendo senti uno de sus dedos casi alcanzar mis cabellos. En el pasillo del segundo piso su mano se cierra en mi cabello y correr se me hace imposible.

\- Tengo que ir, tengo que ir al colegio Itachi.-

\- No abra colegio hoy para ti pequeña. -

\- Itachi por favor. Dios. No me hagas daño Itachi.- grito con fuerza cuando se a donde me esta llevando. Patea la puerta de su habitación y esta se abre, me empuja dentro y consigo mantener el equilibrio para no caer al suelo. Cierra con seguro y se acerca.- Por favor. -

Su mano abierta choca en mi mejilla y me envia inmediatamente al suelo. Me estoy ahogando, mi mejilla pica y arde. Hala mis cabellos y sin ninguna delicadeza me lanza contra la cama. Me muevo hasta llegar al filo de la cama y sin importarme nada me dejo resbalar y caigo al suelo. Me meto debajo de la cama.

\- No tengo la culpa Itachi,- susurro.- No tengo la culpa de que tu madre se suicidara. No tengo la culpa de que mi padre la dejará. Yo no tengo la culpa.-

La cama se mueve dejandome al descubierto y antes que pudiera volverme a meter debajo su mano alcanza mi brazo y me arrastra hasta dejarme expuesta a él. Me levanta incrustando sus dedos en mi brazo y sosteniendo con su mano libre mi cabello me golpea la frente contra su escritorio. Me suelta y me dejo resbalar al suelo.

¿Esto está bien? ¿Merezco todo esto?

No se en que momento me llevo a la cama, estoy de cara contra el colchon, cierro mis párpados, mi frente duele, mis manos tiemblan. Escucho el ruido de la hebilla de su pantalón, mueve mi cabeza sosteniendome del cabello.

\- Despierta. No es divertido si estas inconciente Sakura.-

Sus manos descienden a mi blusa y la sube dejando mi piel al descubierto. Sus dedos se dirigieron a mi costado donde seguro tengo las manchas moradas y verdes producto de sus golpes, presiona con fuerza y quejarme me es inevitable.

\- Seran diecisiete, esta ves en honor a tu cumpleaños Sakura.-

Regalos

La correa cae en mi espalda provocandome un intenso ardor mezclado con dolor, el ruido se escuchó tan fuerte que consiguió asustarme y hacer que intentara huir.

\- Si te mueves te juro que te incremento el número. -

Dos.

Torta

Tres

Velas

Cuatro

Deseo

\- No puedo mas.- gritó entre llanto.- No tengo la culpa, no es mi culpa, no mate a tu madre.-

Me gira con violencia y su puño se estrella en mi mejilla. Todo esta negro. Y antes de dejarme ir internamente me alegra el estar inconciente mientras terminan los diecisiete correasos en honor a mi cumpleaños.

Cuando despierto las punzadas en diferentes zonas de mi cuerpo inmediatamente me hacen llorar, trato de levantarme pero su mano en mi espalda me empuja nuevamente al colchón. Siento que el dolor hara que me desmaye, punzadas en mi frente y en mis costillas están provocandome náuseas. Mi espalda quema y arde. En mi boca siento el sabor metalico de la sangre y me pesa ese lado de la cara. Los golpes se escuchan en la puerta pero temo que sean alucinaciones.

\- Itachi.-

\- No molestes ahora Sasuke.-

\- Madara llegó y no esta ebrio dejala por hoy.-

\- Inventa algo Sasuke no termino aún. -

\- Itachi fue suficiente. -

Un golpe mas y mi llanto se incrementa. Siento que me ahogo con mis lágrimas y mi sufrimiento.

\- Diecisiete Sakura. Feliz cumpleaños. -

Halandome del brazo me lleva hasta la puerta. Apenas puedo mantenerme en pie los segundos que está abriendo la perilla, la puerta se abre y me empuja hacia el frente, sin fuerzas simplemente me dejo ir y me sorprende no caer al suelo.

\- Llevala a su habitación, yo hablaré con Madara.-

Me estoy ahogando, me duele, estoy cansada.

La puerta se cierra.

Me levanta con sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, puedo observar las baldosas del suelo son de color negro junto a cuadros que aumentan y disminuyen de tamaño de un color mas claro.

\- La llave Sakura.-

\- Puedes dejarme por favor, entrare rápido. -

Tengo sueño, quiero dormir y soñar.

Se agacha un poco y me deja sentada junto a la puerta. Sostiene mi cabello obligándome a observarlo.

\- Mañana será mi turno Sakura.-

Muevo la cabeza positivamente cuando me afloja. Estoy resignada, pero no dejare que me maten. Se aleja. Saco la llave de dentro de mi pulsera de tela donde le coci un pequeño compartimiento en la parte interna para poder esconder mi llave, me estire un poco y miles de punzadas en mi cuerpo me producieron ganas de vomitar y gritar pero guarde silencio. Consegui abrir la puerta y saque la llave, gatee hasta estar en mi habitación y apenas puse el seguro me desplome de cara en el suelo.

\- Azrael, Uriel regrese. -

...

Gracias por sus reviews aqui esta la conti comoo lo pidieron.

Fecha de continuación depende de reviews son los que me inspiran.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

3) Tortura.

El volumen alto de la música me mantiene despierta, asustada y temblando. Me senté adolorida y observe a Azrael y Uriel están escondidos en su casa. Fui hasta la puerta a pasos lentos y con mis ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, moverme es un suplicio. Junte mi oreja a la puerta y por el ruido de la musica no logre escuchar pasos o voces. Quite el seguro y con mucho cuidado abrila puerta unos centímetros. Apenas podia ver un poco a la derecha. Karin se encontraba frente a Sasuke que estaba arrimado a la pared, se besaban en los labios. Quise cerrar y volver a la cama pero me quede petrificada sin poder moverme cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en mi. **Sakura tienes que cerrar o acabara contigo**. Junte la puerta sin hacer ruido y le volvi a colocar seguro.

Me deje resbalar hasta caer sentada en el suelo mis manos sudan, y un dolor en mi abdomen hace que finalmente las lágrimas broten. **Él ya no es el niño que amabas Sakura. **Me levantó y llegó hasta la comoda y veo el monstruo en que me convirtieron. Tengo la frente hinchada y roja, mi labio esta partido de un color rojo intenso del que parece puede vertir sangre en cualquier momento, mi mejilla esta inflamada llena de distintos colores morado, rojo y verde. Debajo de uno de mis ojos hay una mancha morada. Mis padres no me reconocerian. Las gotas de agua salada siguen cayendo. Tengo hambre. No e comido desde ayer y hoy que seria mi oprotunidad para tomar comida por la noche Madara hizo uno de sus viajes de fin de semana y como siempre pasa, Sasuke presto la casa para uno de esos bailes llenos de alcohol.

Con el labial dibujo una cara triste en el espejo. Me duele.

Regreso a la cama y me cubro con las sábanas. **Tiene que terminar, esto debe acabar. Esta tortura debe tener un final. **

Despierto con el sonido de la alarma y la apago enseguida. Son las cinco y media de la mañana, voy al baño y me aseo con rapidez. Me cambio de ropa sin demorar mas de cinco minutos y abro la puerta con mucho cuidado. Hay basura en los pasillos, botellas de cervezas, vasos desechables, el peor piso de todos debe ser el tercero. Llego a la habitación de Sasuke que se encuentra al final del pasillo y junto mi oreja a la puerta. Mi mano se envuelve en la perilla y la giro. Empujo apenas unos centímetros y me acercó para poder observar, esta dormido. **Bien Sakura, puedes hacerlo. **Cierro y acelero la velocidad de mis pasos conforme camino. Al llegar a los escalones camino sigilosa para ver el estado de la sala y me lleno de panico cuando noto que en el sofá duerme uno de los chicos de mi salón. Suigetsugu. **Sasuke pasara todo el día en casa, Madara no llegara hasta el lunes. Itachi no tarda en llegar. Tienes que llevar comida ahora Sakura. **Paso casi arrastrandome por detras del sofa donde el peliceleste duerme y llego hasta la cocina. Busco entre los cajones algo de alimento y encuentro comida enlatada. Guardo cuatro en la mochila, y de la canasta de frutas tomo una manzana para Uriel y Azrael.

\- Que sorpresa encontrarte Sakura.-

Temo soltar la manzana por la impresión pero me aferro a ella con fuerza. No puedo verlo ya que estoy de espaldas pero por su voz se de quien se trata.

\- De espaldas no estas nada mal Sakura.-

Mi labio tiembla. Me giro para hacerle frente y deseando que al verme destruida no tenga anhelos de formar parte del juego de Sasuke sólo por este momento.

En su rostro se dibuja una mueca de asco. Por su voz puedo darme cuenta que esta un poco ebrio,

\- Carajos.-

Camino un poco tomando distancia de él y cuando estoy a punto de salir de la cocina siento sus dedos cerrarse en mi brazo. **No, no, no, no.**

\- Por favor, por favor no.- pedi entre lágrimas.

Rebusca en su pantalón y lo veo sacar una cajita que la coloca frente a mi. Preservativo.

\- Me sobró uno de ayer y estoy seguro que a Sasuke no le importara que lo use contigo.-

Me movi tratando de soltarme pero su afuerte agarre no me permitio escapar, presa del pánico lo mordi y me soltó. **Huye Sakura. **Corri como siempre tenia que hacerlo, no quedarme a luchar y pelear, a gritar insultos y a defenderme. Tenia que correr porque estaba sola, porque Azrael y Uriel lo único que tengo son tan pequeños que dependen de un ser cobarde y debil como yo. Al cruzar por la sala siento un dolor en mi pie tan intenso que me hace caer al suelo de rodillas. Intento levantarme pero enseguida siento su peso sobre mi juntarme al suelo.

\- Te lo ruego dejame ir.-

La manzana esta a escasos centímetros de mi al igual que mi mochila. Puedo sentir un liquido caliente en mi talón y algo perforando mi piel.

-. Espera lo sacare.-

El dolor no se alivia se incrementa y las lágrimas no dejan de caer. No retira el vidrio de una manera rápida, lo mueve de un lado a otro.

\- Detente, detente por favor. Por favor detente.-

Intento levantarme pero esta sentado sobre mi presionandome con fuerza. Escucho pasos, y a lo lejos puedo ver a Sasuke observandome fijamente.

\- ¿Puedo divertirme con ella?.-

Le ruego con la mirada y con llanto que me ayude. El dolor en mi pie se incrementa, mi espalda sufre y mi corazón se esta apagando.

\- Sólo procura no matarla.-

Su respuesta incrementa la tortura, las lágrimas, la agonía, el sufrimiento. Pasa junto a mi tambaleándose un poco y puedo escucharlo abrir la refrigeradora. El vidrio a salido dejando un profundo ardor y una especie de comezón en mi talón. Aun puedo sentir liquido siendo derramado por la herida.

Sus manos se pasean por mi espalda y descienden hasta llegar al comienzo de mi pantalón y sus manos se introducen llegando a las tiras de mi ropa interior. Muevo mi cuerpo pero no consigo alejarlo. El sonido de llaves en la puerta me traen una luz de esperanza. **Madara, tiene que ser Madara, tiene que ser él. **

\- Demonios Sasuke.- lo escuche murmurar y con eso mi esperanza de salvación se termina.

Estoy segura que aun no puede vernos por el sofá que nos cubre.

\- Itachi.- grite al menos intentándo. Enseguida su mano cubre mi boca.

Por sus pasos se que acerca.

\- Sasuke.-

\- Esta bien le di permiso.-

\- Se esta desangrando.-

\- No.- responde Suigetsugu. - No es muy profunda.-

\- Levántate. -

\- ¿Qué?

\- Levántate. Ahora.-

El peso se alivia y me arrastro hasta alcanzar la manzana y mi mochila.

\- Largate de mi casa.-

\- Que pasa contigo Itachi .-

Escuche un golpe y luego vi caer a Suigetsugu junto a mi. Me arrastre un poco mas ya que queria mantenerme lo mas alejada posible de él. Tenia que llegar a mi habitación y encerrarme sólo asi estaria segura. Se sentó en el suelo y despues de eso salio de la casa.

\- Estas loco Sasuke.-

\- Estas defendiendo a esa puta.-

\- Son los malditos problemas que implica para nosotros Sasuke.-

\- No me vengas con tonterías.

\- Sasuke, él iba a abusar de ella mientras tu y yo estabamos en esta casa. Ni siquiera con mentiras podiamos salir ilesos si al imbécil de tu amigo se le ocurría abrir la boca.-

Consegui levantarme al llegar a la escalera y cojeando empeze a subir escalón tras escalón. Sus hirientes palabras que carcomen mi alma aún puedo escucharlas. Llegue al pasillo del segundo piso, ya no escuchaba sus voces. Gateando consegui llegar a mi habitación, apenas entre cerré con seguro. El hambre se habia ido y a aquello lo reemplazo un hondo dolor en el talón, en el pecho y en el abdomen.

Mordi la manzana y ayudandome de la silla consegui alcanzar la jaula de Azrael y Uriel y les di el pedazo de fruta. Fueron a comerlo dando pequeños saltitos. Me deje caer al suelo y cuando regrese mi mirada a la puerta pude notar el suelo lleno de sangre. El panico me lleno y llore silenciosamente porque tendria que cocerla yo misma. Llegue hasta la cama y consegui sentarme, de entre los cajones busque una toalla y la aprete con fuerza en el pie.

\- Maldición. - susurre. Escuchó golpes en la puerta y me siento tan adolorida que no tengo fuerzas para responder,

\- Sakura.- Es Itachi, recuerdo sus golpes, sus miradas de desprecio, sus pies golpear mis costillas y observo con miedo la entrada. **Dejame tranquila, estoy tan agotada. Mi cuerpo duele, mi dignidad la han pisoteado, me hacen sentir basura, un ser inservible que merece ser pisoteado y maltratado. **

Me acercó a la puerta y colocó la mano en la perilla.

\- No podré soportar mas golpes. Por hoy podrias aceptar que fue suficiente, por favor.-

Junto mi cabeza a la fria madera. Las gotas de agua salada se deslizan hasta llegar al suelo. Veo la sangre aún sin limpiar. No hay respuesta. Abro la puerta, él me observa sin remordimiento o alguna clase de expresión en su rostro que indique que la tortura algun día terminara. Caigo al suelo de rodillas.

\- Esto me duele mucho Itachi. Vuelve a ser bueno conmigo te lo ruego. O al menos sólo ignorame, dejame ir, desaparecere Itachi. Ni tu ni Sasuke volveran a saber de mi. Te lo juro Itachi. Siento que me pierdo, que no queda nada de mi, hay oscuridad. Extraño a mis padres, extraño a mis hermanos, devuelveme a mi hermano Itachi, por favor traelo de vuelta.-

\- Yo también extraño a mi madre. - levante la cabeza, sus ojos negros se posaron en los mios.- Pero ella se a ido por tu culpa Sakura.- negue con la cabeza, las lágrimas se deslizan.

\- Siento que morire si sigo viviendo de esta forma.-

\- Es exactamente lo que quiero Sakura, que tu sientas lo que ella sintió, y desaparezcas igual que ella.-

\- Itachi.- exclame entre llanto cuando él se alejo.- Hermano.-

Se detuvo.

\- Quizas cuando mueras encuentres lo que ella quiso encontrar. -

Me lanzó una funda y siguio caminando. No había salida, escapatoria, no existía otra manera de escapar mas que esa. Regrese a mi habitación con la funda en mi mano. Trate de limpiar las lágrimas pero están seguian saliendo sin detenerse. Hundida en un abismo, llenandome de tristeza, de agonía. De odio.

\- Lo siento Uriel y Azrael, tendre que romper mi promesa.-

...

En el próximo capítulo algunos personajes mas haran su entrada a este fic.

...

Preguntas del capítulo.

Que canción o soundtrack le pondrian a este capítulo?

Tienen una mascota como se llama?.

...

Saludos

Gracias por sus review.


	4. Chapter 4

3) Ilusiones.

Gafas y maquillaje se han convertido en mis mejores aliados en estos días. Itachi consiguió un certificado médico diciendo que tenia conjuntivitis y que las gafas serian necesarias por un tiempo, debido a eso ningún profesor me a pedido que me las quite. Se que sospechan que algo no está bien conmigo, Kurenai me a enviado a visitas al psicologo durante las primeras horas. Apenas suena el timbre que indica el receso intento salir lo mas rapido del salón.

\- Idiota fijate donde pisas.- me insulto una chica del salón cuando aplaste su zapato sin desearlo.

\- Da asco .- mumura Karin.

Estoy cojeando, sus risas, burlas, muecas de asco me hacen mirar al suelo. Están encima de mi, siempre lo estaran. Pisoteando al débil, maltratando a quien no puede defenderse. Subir las escaleras es un suplicio pero me siento segura en la terraza. Cuando llego mis ojos se humedecen por que la puerta está cerrada con candado. Me dejo caer en el escalón cercano, las gotas de agua salada quieren vertir pero me contengo con fuerza.

Los sonidos de golpes llegan a mis oídos, y me pregunto si únicamente están en mi cabeza. Me inclino un poco y en la parte de abajo me encuentro con un peli castaño que esta golpeando a un chico un poco mas fuerte que él, intenta defenderse pero el peli castaño es mas rapido. Apretó mis puños, quizas está en una situación parecida a la mia. A aquel chico le sangra la boca e inconscientemente llevo mis manos a mis labios. Es doloroso ¿Verdad?

\- Largate. - espeto el peli castaño y el ser al que golpeaba lo obedecio sin demorar.

No pertenece a mi salón, ni lo e visto antes. Se queda sólo y golpea con su puño la pared mientras lanza un grito que en ves de asustarme me hace saber que esta sufriendo. Cuando lo veo empezar a subir las escaleras me muevo con rapidez hacia atras haciendo un poco de ruido, mi espalda toca la pared y me cubro la boca con mi mano para evitar quejarme de dolor. La velocidad de sus pasos se incrementan y me encuentro con él a unos metros de distancia. Sus ojos de un color perla bastante extraño me observan, en su camiseta hay gotas de sangre. Se acerca un poco mas y antes que lo pudiera evitar las gafas se alejan de mi rostro. No hay una mueca de repulsión. Me las acerca nuevamente y con mis manos temblando consigo agarrarlas. Levanta su brazo y lo mueve hacia mi, cierro los párpados asustada y el fuerte ruido que hace su mano al chocar su mano contra la pared hace que sienta una oleada de miedo y ganas de huir.

\- Cobarde.-

Siento que se aleja y abro mis párpados, se acomoda en un escalón mas abajo que el mio y me levanto rápido con el afán de escapar. Su mano se cierra en mi brazo.

\- No te hare daño.- regrese a observarlo, sus ojos estan fijos en mi rostro.

\- Debo, debo hacer algo.- afloja el agarre y grite cuando tropiezo y para no caer asiento completamente el pie. **No llores Sakura, no llores.**

\- Demonios. Eres una llorona.-

Las gotas de agua salada se deslizan una tras otra. Me sente en el escalón esta ves mas abajo que él, y cubri mi rostro entre mis piernas.

\- ¿Quieres?.- levante la cabeza, esta acercandome un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Eso hara que calme mi dolor?

\- No.- respondió fríamente, rebusca en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco una cajita. No pude evitar asustarme temiendo que sea lo mismo que Suigetsu me mostro en casa. Mi mente se lleno de imágenes de aquel día y el llanto incremento. - Tomalos, supongo que te gustara.-

Acepte con cierto recelo y la acercó para observar de que se trata. Una caja de caramelos de fresa. Me limpio las lágrimas con mis manos y me vuelvo a colocar las gafas. Dejo caer un caramelo en mi mano y la llevo a mi boca. Él empezó a fumar.

\- Tengo mas.- metio su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y esta ves saco algunos chocolates que me los entregó. - Detesto los dulces pero no parece quedarles claro a las mujeres que me los regalan. Si te enamoras de mi recuerda no darme cosas dulces.-

El amor no existe. Es ficción, se trata de permitirte ilusionarte, dejarte llevar. Cuando todo de repente golpea en tu rostro te das cuenta que amar no sirve, y que el amor se agota.

\- Gracias.-

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo observando a la nada, él jugando con su celular. Es un poco incómodo, no lo conozco y hace poco lo vi moliendo a golpes a alguien mas. Sentir miedo es inevitable. Sin embargo decido aceptar el silencio y el espacio acogedor y abrumador al mismo tiempo que me proporciona.

El sonido de la campana me hace levantarme.

\- Adiós. - dije casi en un susurro.

Levanta su mirada.

\- Nos vemos.-

Al llegar a mi salón encuentro mis libros desparramados en el suelo. Me inclino y empiezo a levantar las cosas con rapidez, mi mano se queda aplastada en el suelo por un zapato.

\- Mis zapatos extrañaron tus dedos estos días Sakura.-

Escuchó carcajadas.

\- Sasuke por favor. -

\- ¿Qué dijiste Sakura? ¿Ustedes la escucharon? .-

En coro responden que no. Mis libros que ya junte son arrojados por Karin de nuevo al suelo. El dolor se incrementa.

\- Por favor detente .- rogué al borde de las lágrimas.

.

\- Sasuke ya viene.- le dieron el aviso.

Quito su pie no sin antes moverlo de un lado a otro como si estuviera aplastando a un bicho. Apenas podia mover mis dedos, todos hicieron ruido al sentarse y yo aún seguia en el suelo adolorida y con mis cosas esparcidas. La profesora entro saludando y se quedo callada al observarme.

\- De nuevo tu Sakura. A veces creo que sólo lo haces por llamar la atención. Sasuke ayudala a recoger sus cosas.-

\- Yo lo hare.- escuche el grito de Suigetsu que seguro lo hizo por alguna mirada de enojo enviada por parte de Sasuke.

Despues de aquello la clase transcurrió entre materia, ejercicios en clase, burlas y bromas. Cuando todo acabo me quede sin moverme en mi asiento observando como todos se marchaban. Quedamos Sasuke y yo. Cuando salió lo empeze a seguir a una distancia prudente.

\- Ridícula. - me gritaron y me empujaron unas cuantas chicas que venian por el pasillo.

Preferi irme al suelo a tener que asentar mi talón y recibir aquel dolor que asciende desde mi pie hasta mi cabeza. Me reincorpore con ayuda de la pared y llegamos al garaje.

En el auto nos vimos envueltos en aquellos silencio de siempre. La música a todo volumen, las ruedas moviendose a toda velocidad. El cielo oscurecía. Mi mano luce roja y mi dedo anular esta un poco pelado. Mi cuerpo duele, mi alma sangra. Estoy muriendo. Al llegar salgo con velocidad del auto. Estar con él me enferma. En la sala Madara luce como si hubiera estado esperando. ¿Lo descubriste tío? ¿Me salvaras?

\- Sakura ven aquí. - me acerque sin dudar. Sus ojos estan rojos y parece ser que a llorado.- Sasuke.- menciona su nombre cuando él llega a la sala.

\- ¿Qué sucede? .-

Madara se acerca y me envuelve en un abrazo. No tiene olor a alcohol. Su mano se posa en mi cabello y mis manos tiemblan. El temor me invade y deseo alejarme.

\- Tu hermano tuvo un accidente. Esta muy grave. En estos momentos se encuentra en el quirofano.-

El miedo desapareció, hubo un largo silencio. Aquellos silencios que te sirven para asimilar palabras que son difíciles de procesar. Mis ojos se llenan de gotas de agua salada y siento un dolor mas profundo que los golpes y las heridas. Es un dolor mental. Es aquel sufrimiento de entender que alguien a quien apreciabas desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre.

La mano de Sasuke se cierra en mi brazo con fuerza y me aleja de Madara. Me suelta y sus manos se dirigen al cuello de la camisa de nuestro tío y lo sacude con fuerza

\- Eres un maldito mentiroso. -

\- Sasuke no tenemos tiempo. Necesitamos ir al hospital. -

\- Mi hermano no va a morir.- murmura Sasuke, su voz se quiebra.- Ese maldito no puede morirse. -

Y por primera vez después de la muerte de su madre veo su rostro mostrar una emoción sincera. Dolor, miedo, sufrimiento.

\- Tenemos que ir no hay tiempo.-

Sasuke parecio reaccionar y dejo libre a Madara.

\- Vayan a cambiarse será una noche larga.- nos ordena aparentando estar tranquilo, pero se que por dentro se rompe en pedazos.

Camino detras de Sasuke, quiero dejar de llorar pero mis ojos no me obedecen. Mas que golpes y maltratos, lo que llega a mi mente de Itachi son aquellas veces que me cargaba sobre sus hombros y me hacia sentir mas cerca del sol, los dulces que me llevaba los fines de semana cuando venian a quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa, sus ojos amables, las veces que tocaba mi frente. Me detuve al chocarme contra la espalda de Sasuke. Se giro con furia y sin esperarlo su mano se estrello en mi mejilla. Las gafas caen al suelo.

\- Deja de llorar maldita puta. Seguramente esto es lo que deseabas todas las noches antes de dormir.-

\- Sasuke.-

\- Cierra tu puta boca.-

Me lanze a él con enojo y lo golpeó en el pecho, son manotazos que se no le doleran

\- Es mi hermano.- gritó entre llanto.- Jamas desee que esto le sucediera, pese a todo nunca perdi la esperanza de que regresara a ser el de antes.-

Sus manos me sujetan y me aleja con furia.

\- Quien debe estar en una sala de operaciones deberias ser tu, quien se debe estar muriendo ahora deberías ser tu Sakura.-

...

Estamos los tres en el pasillo, puedo escuchar el tic tac del reloj, veo imagenes fugaces en mi cabeza del Itachi cruel y del amable, deje de llorar. Él tiene que vivir. Las puertas del quirofano se abren, el doctor se nota cansado. Madara se levanta apresurado y la enfermera se dirige a él. Sasuke no demora en acercarse y cuando veo lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas comprendo que Itachi no esta bien.

_\- Te traje un regalo Sakura.-_

_\- ¿Qué es?,-_

_\- Puedes abrirlo. Deberias hacerlo pronto. -_

_Abri la caja y encontré a un cobaya bebé muy pequeño y un poco asustado._

_\- ¿Es para mi? ¿De verdad?.-_

_Él asintio. _

_\- Tienes que ayudarme a escogerle nombre. -_

_\- Azrael como el ángel de la muerte.-_

_\- Pero ¿Eso no hara que muera mas rápido?. -_

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

_\- Por supuesto que no Sakura.- _

...

\- ¿Va a despertar? .-

\- Las probabilidades siempre son bajas y si lo hiciera el jamás volvería a ser él mismo.-

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?.-

\- Él esta complemente ciego.-

...

Reviews?

Gracias por su apoyo.

Saludos nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

5)

Despues de una semana volvi al instituto, las gafas ya no son necesarias por qué el moretón poco a poco va desapareciendo y ahora es mas fácil cubrirlo con maquillaje. Tengo que usar una venda que cubre mi frente despues de que Sasuke en uno de sus ataques de ira me golpeo con fuerza contra la pared. Kurenai decidió citar a Madara seguramente sospechando que es él que me maltrata. Sasuke intervino y en privado le comento que tengo anemia y que rode las escaleras luego de desmayarme. Luego tuve que confirmar la mentira.

Sasuke a cambiado, y no para mejor. Las agresiones ahora las dirige contra cualquiera por la mas mínima cosa que llegue a molestarle. En el insitituto sigue aplastando mis dedos cuando le place o estrujando mi cuello hasta dejarme mas muerta que viva, y hoy Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu tienen moretones en el rostro que estoy segura se los causo él.

Algunas noches me e quedado en el hospital acompañando a Itachi, suelo conversarle muchas cosas, le hablo sobre Azrael y Uriel. Y le pido que despierte por qué Sasuke cada ves se hunde y pierde mas.

Ya no cojeo tanto y asentar mi pie ya no duele como antes, eso hace mas fácil mi ascenso por los escalones que me liberan de escuchar sus insultos y burlas. Cuando llego al final de la escalera encuentro la puerta sin candado y una sonrisa amplia se muestra en mi rostro. Al entrar el viento golpea con fuerza mi cabello y lo lleva un poco en su dirección. El percatarme que no estare sola me entristece un poco, pero al mismo tiempo algo de alegría me invade. Me dirijo a los bordes unos cuantros metros lejos de donde esta arrimado él. En la cancha los de cursos menores se encuentran jugando fútbol.

\- Veniste por mas dulces. - su voz en ves de asustarme me tranquiliza un poco y una sonrisa surca mis labios.

\- En realidad vine por los cigarrillos.-

Sonríe mostrandome sus dientes blancos, e inclino mi mirada por qué senti un poco de vergüenza cuando me observo directamente a los ojos.

\- Sólo bromeaba.- mencione casi en un susurro.

El viento arremetio nuevamente y al ver su cabello castaño moverse pensar en Itachi fue inevitable. Las nubes estan oscuras, y gotas de agua empiezan a caer. Los chicos que juegan fútbol maldicen su suerte y se empiezan a retirar. Unas pequeñas de octavo se estan empujando entre sonrisas hacia donde no hay techo.

Nosotros no nos mojamos porque tenemos cubierta toda la terraza, sin embargo retrocedo un poco por que la dirección del viento hace que nos caiga agua. El peli castaño sonríe como si estuviera observando algo interesante y eso hace que me junte al borde nuevamente.

Muchos estudiantes estan amontonados lo que significa una cosa, comida gratis, algún herido o una pelea. Fue hasta que Sasuke lo lanzo hacia la cancha y luego arremetio contra él cuando ya estaba en el suelo que pude verlo. Karin trato de detenerlo pero se gano un empujón que la hizo caer sentada sobre la tierra. Juugo con ayuda de Suigetsu fueron los que finalmente lograron inmovilizarlo. Él chico al que golpeaba es Lee un compañero de mi clase, al principio era amable conmigo pero para que no lo molestaran me aleje completamente de él. Esa expresión de descontrol e ira mezclado con tristeza aparecio en Sasuke despues del accidente de Itachi.

Me aleje rápidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mios.

\- Es sólo agua. No te mordera.-

Sonrei ligeramente en aceptación de lo que decía y me acerque a la pared cercana a la puerta, junte mi espalda y me deje resbalar al suelo. Mis manos tiemblan y sudan. Y siento náuseas.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- No. Estoy bien.-

Se acerca y me ofrece algunos dulces. El dolor en mi abdomen se incrementa sin embargo los tomó, llego a alcanzar sin desearlo parte de su piel y temo que se haya enojado.

\- Debo irme. Tendre dulces para ti mañana también. -

Se marchó y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar, esto duele. Vivir de esta manera duele. Minutos después la campana suena y demoro mas en ir al salón. Prefiero soportar la reprimenda de la profesora a insultos, burlas o golpes. Al llegar al salón la profesora me observa con tristeza y se que también hay lástima.

\- Ve por tus cosas. Sasuke a sido suspendido y debido al estado en que se encuentra sera mejor que lo acompañes a casa.-

\- No.- me arrepiento inmediatamente de la palabra que escapa de mi boca, ella me observa atenta.- No debería ser suspendido. - mencione casi en en un susurro.

Tome mi mochila y sali del aula. En el garaje el auto de Sasuke sigue estacionado. El sonido de los truenos me hace asustar un poco. Llego al auto y los seguros se abren. Se acerca con las manos en los bolsillos con esa mirada inexpresiva y gélida.

\- Me hiciste esperar mucho Sakura.-

\- Lo lamento. -

Su mano se cierra en mi brazo con rapidez, abre la puerta y me empuja dentro. Mi débil cuerpo cae de rostro sobre el asiento. Meto mis pies con velocidad y la puerta es cerrada con fuerza por él. Al salir del garaje las gotas de lluvia bañan el parabrisas, las calles están llenas de agua. Observó por la ventana y otro trueno hace que tiemble. Conduce a toda velocidad, con música a alto volumen. Me mareo y siento una arcada venir pero logro soportarla.

El semáforo da en rojo y se detiene.

\- Deja tu mochila y bajate.-

Mi cuerpo se estremece y se horroriza ante su petición y una oleada de vacio golpea mi estómago.

\- Por favor Sasuke.-

\- Bajate.- grita haciendo que mi cuerpo salte asustado.

Abro el bolsillo de la mochila para tomar algo dinero pero se gira y mueve el bolso lejos de mi.

\- Maldita sea. Bajate Sakura.-

Salgo del auto y le pido con los ojos que por piedad no me abandone, pero lo hace. Mi ropa se empapa en cuestión de minutos. Las gotas de agua salada se confunden con la lluvia. Siento dolor y nuevamente me mareo. Las personas no dejan de observarme entre sorprendidos y quizas preocupados, tienen sus paraguas y los que no, corren apresurados a buscar refugio. Estoy quieta, observando a la nada y con ganas de morir.

Mis pies se mueven automáticamente, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado, estoy cansada pero debo volver a casa. Una luz da directamente en mi rostro y el auto se detiene. Alguien se baja y se dirige hacia mi, por la luz que cego mis ojos no puedo ver de quien se trata. Y si lo viera con un cuchillo apuntando en mi dirección no tendria las energias para escapar. Tosi un poco, y cruce mis brazos encima de mis pechos.

\- ¿Sakura?.-

Se acerca mas y logro observarlo claramente. Su cabello es rubio, y sus ojos celestes. Su expresión es de preocupación, acorta un poco mas la distancia y yo retrocedo un poco. Las gotas de agua no dejan de caer y la luz de un relámpago nos alumbra. Estira su brazo y me atrae hacia él envolviendome en un abrazo. Cierro mis párpados y lucho por tragarme la masa pesada en mi garganta.

\- Te extrañe Sakura.-

Mas alto, mas fuerte. Pero su expresión de niño aún sigue intacta. Naruto fue mi mejor amigo en la infancia, era mi vecino. Jugabamos junto con Sasuke los dias que se quedaba en mi casa.

\- ¿Sakura?.- me mueve un poco.

\- Naruto.- Mis piernas dejan de responderme y dejo que mi cuerpo vaya donde le plazca, pero él alcanza a sostenerme y me levanta con sus brazos. - Esta lloviendo Naruto y si no entramos a casa no llegaremos a los bocadillos. .-

Una luz intensa de un color celeste que lentamente se hace azul me ciega unos momentos. Intento moverme pero el dolor no me lo permite. No es mi habitación, no es mi cama. Me sente con mucho cuidado y observe completamente a mi alrededor. La puerta se abrió y unos ojos celestes me observaron fijamente. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y a sudar.

\- A pasado mucho tiempo Sakura.-

Su voz es diferente un poco mas ronca, adulta. Miro hacia abajo y noto que no llevo mi ropa si no una camiseta de hombre. Me cubro con las sábanas con rapidez y mi mano tiembla y las lágrimas quieren escapar.

\- No te cambie la ropa yo Sakura. Lo hizo mi mejor amiga. Hinata.-

Mi preocupación disminuye un poco, pero sé que ahora ella sabe de mis heridas y probablemente él también.

\- Hinata me comento de.- Su expresión se volvio sería, sujete con fuerza la sábana. - Dijo que estas llena de golpes Sakura. ¿Te hicieron algo antes de encontrarte? ¿Que hacias en ese lugar Sakura?.-

\- Tengo una persona que esta junto a mi.- recojo mis piernas hasta juntar mis rodillas a mi pecho. - Es mi novio, y me golpea cuando no hago las cosas bien.-

\- No me mientas Sakura.- murmura inmediatamente.

\- Es la verdad. Despues de la muerte de mis padres él es lo único que me queda.-

\- ¿Y Sasuke, Itachi?

\- Ellos son mi familia pero necesitaba otro tipo de comprensión. -

Golpea su puño contra la pared.

\- No tienes que seguir soportando sus golpes Sakura.-

\- Me los merecía. -

\- ¿Qué?.-

\- El dolor que estoy sufriendo me lo merezco. -

Se acerca un poco y me extiende la mano, dude en tomarla pero deje que mi mano envuelva la suya y las lágrimas se deslizan.

\- No dejare que vuelvan a herirte Sakura.-

\- Es inevitable. -

\- Te protegere Sakura.-

La puerta se abre y una mujer entra, su cabello es azul y sus ojos son de color perla como el chico de la terraza que me da dulces. Es muy linda y me muestra una amable sonrisa.

\- Disculpen la interrupción, pero su hermano ya llegó. -

Escuchar esa palabra me hace desear huir, gritar, y rogar que ni me envíen de nuevo con él.

\- ¿Te mantenías en contacto con él? .- lo interrogue con un poco de enojo. Jamás recibi una llamada de Naruto, aunque si él intento localizarme estoy segura que ni Itachi ni Sasuke me lo dirian.

\- Nos encontramos hace un par de semanas por casualidad. Trate de hablar contigo.- se entristeció un poco.- Pero siempre que llamaba me decia que no estabas en casa.-

\- Puedes escribirme te dejare mi número de celular, no le digas a Sasuke que tengo celular tú sabes como es.-

\- Entonces no me odias o algo así. -

\- Claro que no Naruto.-

Me muevo hasta llegar al borde de la cama y colocó mis pies en el suelo. La camiseta no me cubre totalmente y el short que llevo es muy pequeño. Me cubro con las cobijas nuevamente y puedo notar un ligero sonrojo en el rubio.

\- Tu ropa aún sigue mojada Sakura.- menciona Hinata.

Con mucha verguenza me levanto y la camiseta cae mas arriba de mis rodillas, Naruto no esta observandome.

\- Esperare abajo.- se marcha con rapidez.

En el rostro de Hinata puedo percatarme de un poco de tristeza.

\- Vamos. Tu hermano parecía estar molesto.-

Bajar los escalones me produce horrorosas punzadas en la frente y mucho dolor en mis pies. Al llegar a la sala me percato que se dibuja una sonrisa en Sasuke mientras conversa con Naruto y me sorprende tanto que dejo de caminar para no interrumpirlos. Aquella sonrisa no demora mucho y se cubre con su expresión de siempre. Hinata continua caminando y me veo obligada a seguirla.

\- Hola Sasuke.-

\- Me tenias muy preocupado Sakura.- mi mano tiembla un poco. **Desearia que esas palabras fueran verdaderas Sasuke.**

\- Ya podemos irnos.- trato de cortar el momento por que cuanto mas dure mayores seran los golpes que querra darme después, me recorre con la mirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza y mi cuerpo se llena de temor. Comprendo que lo hace para deleitarse con el estado en que me dejo su castigo de hoy.

Naruto se acerca y aunque quiero evitar su cercanía por que siento mucha vergüenza de que mis pechos no tengan sujetador me acerca a él y me abraza. Un abrazo que se termina rápido, besa mi frente. Se forma un nudo en mi garganta hace tanto tiempo que no sentía calor humano de afecto. No puedo evitarlo y me lanzo a sus brazos abrazandolo con mucho mas fuerza como si la vida se me fuera en ello, como si fuera un adiós. Una despedida por que sé que es probable que no lo vuelva a ver.

\- Tenemos que irnos.- la voz de Sasuke me separa de Naruto. Bese su mejilla y me aleje de él. La peliazul se acerca y me ofrece su mano. La aceptó.

Cuando salimos Sasuke abrio su paraguas y me cubrió hasta entrar al auto, despues entro él. Observe fijamente a Naruto y agite mi mano en señal de despedida cuando Sasuke empezó a conducir. Cubri mi boca para toser y desee que Sasuke no me escuchara.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?.- me interrogó bajandole el volumen a la música.

\- Lo de siempre. -

\- ¿Segura?.-

Detiene el auto. Esta oscuro y no se ve ningún carro transitando.

\- Lo juro. - respondi anhelando que siguiera conduciendo y me llevara a casa. Y aquel ser superior escucho mis suplicas.

...

Llegamos a casa. Baje de su auto lo mas rápido que pude y entre a la sala.

\- Tío. - grité deseando que este en casa para poder comer algo.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Tío. -

Fui hasta la cocina y tome una lata de ensalada de frutas, me apresure en salir pero como la mayoría del tiempo él era mas rápido. Cuando me voltee para salir lo encontre arrimado en la entrada cruzado de brazos. La sensación de pelusas en mi garganta me hizo toser unas cuantas veces.

\- Tengo hambre. - murmure sin mirarlo.- Por favor.-

\- Come lo que quieras Sakura.- lo que dijo no me causo alegría, al contrario me llene de pánico.

Deje la lata en su lugar. Su mirada nuevamente esta perforandome. Senti un poco de verguenza que no debia tenerla ya que era mi hermano y me odiaba sin embargo cruce mis brazos por encima de mis pechos. Retrocedi cuando lo vi dar el primer paso y llegue hasta el mesón donde se lava los platos.

\- Eres igual que tu madre Sakura. Una puta.-

Negue con la cabeza. El miedo y el temor me impidieron defender al ser que me dio la vida. Estiro su brazo y antes que pudiera alcanzarme mi mano se cerró en el cuchillo que estaba a mi lado y lo coloque en medio de nosotros.

\- Mi madre no era una puta.- mencione armandome de valor.

Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en sus labios y se alejo un poco.

\- Meterse con un hombre casado la hace una puta, una mujerzuela.-

Aprete con fuerza el cuchillo.

\- Mi madre no lo sabía. -

\- Mentira. - gritó haciendo que mi mano temblará.- Ella lo sabia desde un principio y aun así decidió meterse con Fugaku. -

\- Mi madre te amaba Sasuke al igual que a Itachi, ella te amaba.- las lágrimas cayeron y el cuchillo se deslizo de mis manos. Los días que ella sufrió y lloro me parece demasiado injusto que hayan sido en vano.

Un fuerte jalón en mi cabello me hace gritar. Me jala fuera de la cocina y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguirle el ritmo y temo tropezar y caer. Mientras subimos las escaleras pierdo el equilibrio y mi trasero se golpea contra un escalón, las pelusas en mi garganta me hacen toser nuevamente y no me da tiempo a reincorporarme continúa arrastrandome con fuerza. Me alcanzo a sostener del comienzo de la pared del pasillo pero mis manos se resbalan con facilidad. Siento que algunos de mis cabellos estan siendo arrancados, el dolor se incrementa.

Pasamos mi habitación y se donde me esta llevando.

\- Tío.- grité anhelando que estuviera en el tercer piso.- Azrael, Uriel. - susurre.

Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro. Me sostuve con fuerza de la puerta y me libero, gateando trate de escapar pero una patada en las costillas me inmoviliza en cuestión de segundos. El dolor es enviado a mi cabeza y enseguida lanzo un grito de desesperación. Sus manos se envuelven en mi cabello nuevamente y veo la puerta cerrarse. Me suelta, escucho sus pasos alejarse y trato de levantarme pero el minimo movimiento hace que sienta que me rompere en pequeños pedazos que no sera posible volver a unir. Puedo verlo sentado en su cama observandome.

\- Recordé hace algunos días uno de los deseos de tu madre.-

Mi llanto y mi agonia aumentan cuando escucho que la menciona mientras me ve retorciendome en el suelo.

\- Ella quería que llegues casta al matrimonio, me pidió que sea un buen hermano mayor y alejara a los chicos malos de ti.-

Pienso en aquel día en que estuvo dispuesto a que Suigetsu abusara de mi. Una oleada de terror y temor se apodera de mi, morir sería mejor a ser desgraciada por un hombre. Se mueve un poco hacia su mesa donde esta la lámpara y abre un cajón. Las ganas de toser me invaden y hago un esfuerzo por resistir ya que moverme hace que sienta que morire. Lo observó, se esta acercando con aquella expresión vacia, sospecho que ahora no se siente lleno ni siquiera golpeandome. Sus dedos se incrustan en mi brazo y me levanta. Mis costillas duelen, mis piernas no me responden, mi frente parece partirse en dos. ¿Estoy flotando? **No Sakura, estas destruida. **

Mi espalda cae sobre el colchón y enseguida se abalanza contra mi aplastando mi cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza. El dolor aumenta. ¿Aplastara mi cuello y al fin me matará?** Sabes perfectamente lo que va a suceder Sakura.** Se escucha el fuerte sonido de un trueno y la luz se apaga, las cortinas se mueven como banderas siendo izadas cuando hay mucho viento.

\- No hagas esto Sasuke. Por favor no lo hagas.-

Aplasta mi mejilla contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos libres esta bajando mi short. Las lágrimas no se detienen, la oscuridad me esta destrozando. Él esta lleno de odio y dolor, y esta a tan sólo un poco de que su odio sea capaz de consumirme completamente.

...

¿Sera que alguien podra salvar a Sakura de Sasuke?

...

Lamento la tardanza

Falta de review e inspiración.

Gracias a los que dejan comentarios me animan a continuar con el fanfic.

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Un dolor intenso en mis últimas costillas fue lo primero que senti al despertar, enseguida observe hacia abajo y note que llevaba toda mi ropa puesta. Un poco desorientada me levante adolorida, suspire aliviada y unas gotas de agua salada se deslizaron por mi mejilla cuando me percate que estaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Sin perder tiempo saque mi llave y entre a refugiarme a un lugar que sé es seguro. Azrael y Uriel corrieron apresurados a esconderse a sus casas. Llegue al baño y sin sacarme la ropa me meti debajo del agua. Sentia que sus dedos aún se deslizaban por mis piernas y mi llanto empeoró. Lo único que recuerdo de aquello es que de repente todo se oscureció. Mi cuerpo no se siente extraño, y el dolor me punza únicamente en las partes donde él me golpeo. Deslizo la blusa fuera de mi cuerpo y un grito escapa de mis labios cuando veo una mancha roja llena de puntos del mismo color un poco mas intenso en uno de mis pechos. Mis manos tiemblan y dejo mi cuerpo caer al suelo.

\- Estoy bien. No me hizo nada. Estoy bien.-

¿Estas segura?

\- Sólo quiere asustarme, Sasuke no seria capaz.-

Él te odia Sakura.

Mi llanto escapa y me escucho a mi misma llorar como un bebé.

Di de comer a Azrael y Uriel y me quede profundamente dormida. El ruido de la música proveniente del primer piso me desperto y aunque trate de volver a dormir para olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke mi estómago pidio comida enviando varios crujidos y llenandome de dolor. Me cambie la pijama y me coloque ropa mas decente. Un pantalón muy flojo deportivo y una camiseta manga larga holgada. Tenia que ser precavida y esconder cada parte de mi piel de Sasuke. Me asome por la puerta y al ver que el pasillo estaba vacío decidí salir. Sentia que un liquido se encontraba consumiendo las paredes de mi estómago. Fui a lentos pasos a la habitación de Sasuke y empuje ligeramente su puerta. Sólo alcanze a ver su espalda desnuda sentado en la cama sobre alguien y cerre con rapidez y con cuidado.** Ahora ve por la comida Sakura.** Trate de ignorar la perturbación que me golpeó inmediatamente después de entender lo que se encontraba haciendo Sasuke y llegue hasta el inicio de las escaleras. Baje con cuidado. Las luces estan apagadas y hay una esfera junto a la lámpara de luz que se mueve originando luces de varios colores. Vi algunas sombras en el sofá y otros mas bailaban en el salón donde no teniamos mas que el sitio donde Madara guarda las bebidas. Me arrepenti y subi dos escalones, mi estómago gruñio nuevamente y por la música sólo pude sentirlo. Llegue a la sala y camine lo mas rápido que pude tratando de pasar desapercibida. Algunas miradas se centraron pronto en mi y la mano de alguien se enredo en mi brazo. El miedo recorrió cada parte de mi ser y fui incapaz de moverme.

\- Miren nada mas que tenemos aquí.- aquella voz la reconocí prontamente y me sorprendió encontrarme con ella. Me giro sin hacer mucha fuerza y me observo llena de enojo. Sostenia una cerveza y se encontraba sin lentes.

\- Karin sólo quiero ir por algo de comida.-

Soltó una carcajada y Suigetsu se unió a ella.

\- Yo me encargaré de ella Karin.-

Negue con la cabeza e intente soltarme.

\- Esta bien Suigetsu ya que estoy de buen humor sera toda tuya.-

El miedo me hizo actuar y encontré la manera mas fácil de escapar pero que sabia me traería terribles consecuencias. No desayune, no almorze, no merende. Lo única comida que probé en el transcurso del día fueron los chocolates que me dio el chico de los dulces. Mi boca se abrio y hable entendiendo que me arrepentiría en el mismo minuto en que mis palabras sean escuchadas por ella.

\- Sasuke está en su habitación engañandote Karin.-

Mi brazo se deslizo de su agarre y en su rostro apareció una mueca de disgusto y furia. Me sujeto de la camiseta y me sacudio con fuerza.

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio?.-

Movi mi cabeza en afirmación.

Suigetsu me fulmino con la mirada y Karin me aflojo. Salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso empujando al peliceleste y unos cuantos mas.

\- Pagaras por esto idiota.- me dijo Suigetsu y fue tras Karin. Las miradas se dirigieron a ellos dos y aproveche para ir a la cocina. Saque algunas frutas de la refrigeradora y las coloque en una bandeja, lo mismo hice con algunas latas de comida. Unos cuantos compañeros de mi clase estaban dentro pero a mas de insultos no hicieron nada por herirme. Ahora tenia que esperar, esperar a que bajen para poder subir. Me quede quieta y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Lleve a mi boca una manzana y la comi entre lágrimas silenciosas. Observe a la sala, él bajaba sin camiseta y lo seguia bastante cerca una rubia que me apodo como frentona. De Karin no habia rastros. Me aleje de la puerta para que no pudiera verme y perdi de vista la sala.

Una mano se metio en mi bandeja y se llevo una pera. Maldije mi suerte y me aferre a mi bandeja con fuerza.

\- De verdad das lástima. - murmuro ella con una sonrisa.

Apenas alcanze a ver su cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas y deje de observarla con rapidez.

\- ¿Siempre hace estos escándalos? Es la primera ves que vengo.-

Afirme con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

\- Sasuke y tu son muy diferentes. -

Mi mano se movio inquieta sujetando mi camiseta.

\- Somos hermanos de diferentes madre.-

\- Él dice que no eres su hermana, que te recogieron únicamente por que sintieron lastima por ti.-

Me quede callada, abri la botella de agua dispuesta a beberla y ella me extendio la cerveza que sostenía.

\- No, si lo bebo mi estómago morirá. -

Se rio ligeramente aunque lo dije completamente en serio.

Los que estaban en la cocina salieron apresurados entre sonrisas. Ella se acercó a la puerta y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

\- Es tu hermano quiero decir es Sasuke. Esta golpeando a Suigetsu. -

Abri la llave del lavadero y moje mi rostro. Una punzada en mi costilla me hizo mostrar una mueca de dolor.

\- Parece que te está buscando.-

Fije mi vista en el cuchillo**. No podrás hacerlo Sakura, eres débil.**

\- Me esconderé, te lo ruego no le digas donde estoy.-

Un poco desconcertada me observo fijamente por segundos que me parecieron eternos.

\- Deberias hacerlo rápido. Esta viniendo.-

Abri las puertas de los anaqueles de debajo del mesón y con la bandeja de comida me meti dentro. Cuando cerre la puerta la oscuridad me cubrio completamente y un olor a ambientador inundo mi nariz. Me meti una uva en la boca y la empeze a mascar con rapidez. Si me delata al menos debo comer un poco. Segui comiendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El alto volumen de la música no me ayudaba en nada, no podia escuchar si Sasuke conversaba con ella. Comi todas las frutas de mi bandeja y luego bebi abundante agua. Ella no me delato aún asi estoy atrapada. Recoste mi espalda en la fría madera y cerre mis párpados.

Deseria que seq una pesadilla, un sueño del que voy a despertar. Mis padres estaran vivos y podre abrazarlos y reir con ellos, quisiera que la madre de Sasuke no hubiera optado por suicidarse era una buena persona y seguro me hubiera recogido despues de la muerte de mis padres y mi vida no sería tan dolorosa. No seria odiada por ellos. Si Madara se preocupara mas por nosotros o si yo tuviera el valor para delatarlos.

La puerta se abrió y caí de lado, alguien me colocó la pierna para sostenerme y no dejarme caer.

\- Se acaba de ir.-

La luz me cego unos momentos y me percate que el ruido desapareció.

\- ¿Estás bien?.-

Asentí rápidamente.

\- ¿Te quedaste dormida?.- me interrogó sonriendo.

\- Creo que si.-

\- Supongo que eso hizo la espera menos aburrida.-

\- Si.-

Me tendio la mano y dude en tomarla sin embargo lo hice.

\- La fiesta término hace un rato. Sasuke se fue en su auto.-

La luz del sol entró por la ventana y me percate que sus ojos son de un color miel bastante claro.

\- Gracias. -

\- No comporto los abusos a los que eres sometida, sin embargo tampoco me convertire en tu amiga o algo así. Esta noche sólo me senti un poco sensible.-

Le mostre una sonrisa un tanto triste y ella se marchó. La sala esta llena de botellas de cerveza y basura. El timbre sonó y abri la puerta. Una mujer entró llevando consigo algunas escobas. Era igual cada que organizaba uno de sus bailes, contrataba a alguien con el dinero de la empresa que nos heredó mi padre y se encargaban de dejar la casa limpia. La mujer empezó con la labor, subi las escaleras a paso lento y entre a mi habitación. Les coloque comida a Azrael y Uriel y deje abierta su jaula para que salgan a pasear. Llegue al balcón, y la brisa del viento movió mis cabellos un poco. Tengo que escapar, huir, debo irme antes que sea demasiado tarde.

...

Pase la peinilla por su cabello muy despacio temiendo causarle dolor. Es muy suave y no se enrieda seguido como el mío. La enfermera me dedicó una sonrisa y salio de la habitación.

\- Me encontré con Naruto ayer, está muy alto casi del tamaño de Sasuke pero no iguala tu altura, y creo que tiene novia, es muy linda. ¿Tu tenias novia Itachi? No llevabas mujeres a casa así que supongo que no.- deslize mis dedos sobre su frente y llegue hasta sus cabellos.- Debes despertar por que Sasuke te necesita Itachi.- Mi labio temblo y una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.- Se esta volviendo mas cruel, mas frio.- junte mi cabeza a su brazo y entrelaze mis dedos con los suyos, eso lo convirtió en el primer chico con el que entrelazaba mis dedos y senti mis mejillas ruborizarse y sonrei.- Te extraño Itachi, al Itachi amable y sonriente, al que me cuidaba y protegia. Si pudieras despertar olvidando todo ese rencor y odio que me tienes me harias feliz..-

Del hospital me fui directamente al colegio y la mayoria de mis compañeros faltaron seguramente por que el alcohol seguia haciendo efecto en sus cabezas. Nunca e probado alcohol, mi madre me dijo que se trataba de un liquido que perturba tu mente, disminuye tus fuerzas, y desciende tu capacidad para pensar con coherencia.

El ambiente se percibía menos pesado, e incluso sentía que podia respirar mejor. El que suspendieran a Sasuke durante dos días me ayudaba a poder evitarlo hasta que su coraje disminuya por decirle lo que vi a Karin. Aunque subir escaleras incrementaba intensamente el dolor en mis costillas consegui llegar a la terraza. Él estaba observando al horizonte,

\- Hola.- murmuró apenas se percató de mi presencia.

\- Hola.

Me ofrecio algunos caramelos y los acepte sin dudar. Guarde algunos y otros me los comi, estar a su lado me hacia sentir ganas de llorar y un horrible dolor en mi pecho.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?.-

\- No.- respondi, fije mi mirada en el suelo como si fuera algo interesante de ver.

\- Entonces por que no me miras.-

Sasuke e Itachi me convirtieron en esto.

Levante la mirada y observe sus ojos perla. La piel blanca de su rostro que parecia ser muy suave en la mejilla tenia un moretón, su cabello castaño caia en pequeños mechones cerca de su frente. Sus ojos se mantenian en mi, no transmitian mas que indiferencia. Una especie de retorcijon en mi abdomen me obligo a dejar de mirarlo.

\- Soy Neji Hyuga.- mencionó sonriendo ligeramente. - Y creo que me gustaria ser tu amigo.-

Contener las lágrimas fue inevitable y salieron una tras otra. Mi garganta dolio tanto por tratar de tragarme el nudo que se formo que por un momento senti que dejaría de respirar.

\- Mi nombre es Sakura y creo que también quisiera ser tu amiga.-

Él me miro un tanto sorprendido y empezó a moverse acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Llorona.- sus brazos se envolvieron en mi espalda y me junte a él. El llanto incremento y encontré una luz al final de un túnel oscuro del que parecia no poder escapar, una esperanza a un teatro sucio y oscuro en el que me encontraba sometida.

Al salir de clases me percate del auto de Sasuke en la entrada y opte por salir por las puertas traseras. El temor carcomia cada parte de mi ser. Punzadas en mi cabeza me llenaron de una desesperación que parecia devorarme viva y conforme me aleje del colegio podia sentir que respiraba mejor. El cielo oscuro y el frío hacen que mis piernas tiemblen. Camine hasta llegar a una cafetería y entre en el lugar. Me sente en las últimas mesas y revise cuanto dinero traía conmigo. Lo suficiente para pagarme una merienda, aun asi ocupe solamente la mitad del dinero. El resto tenia que seguir ahorrandolo para lograr huir. Me comi un pan de los mas baratos con agua ante la mirada de lástima que me envia a ratos la camarera. Aquello sólo logro hacerme sentir mas miserable.

El reloj dio las ocho de la noche y me subi a un bus en dirección al hospital. Él celular que era de mi madre empezó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mi mochila y consegui responder antes de que cortaran.

\- Sakura.- Reconocí inmediatamente aquella voz y pude relajarme un poco.

\- Neji.-

\- ¿Puedes salir ahora? Quiero mostrarte algo interesante. -

Hospital, lugar poco seguro con probabilidades altas de encontrarme con Sasuke o ir con Neji donde existen probabilidades mas bajas de encontrarme con él.

\- Si puedo.- respondi insegura.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Ire a verte.-

Baje del bus inmediatamente con el celular en mi oreja.

\- Frente al hospital central.-

\- No tardare en llegar Sakura.-

Me sente en la banquita donde se espera a que lleguen los buses y saque mi espejo. Los moretones apenas se notaban en mi rostro. Saque en un impulso mi labial dispuesta a utilizarlo pero retrocedi inmediatamente al recordar la respiración de Sasuke cerca de mis labios. Cubri mis ojos con mis manos cuando recorde la marca que llevaba en mi pecho y las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar. No puedo volver a esa casa. No puedo regresar a ese lugar. **No es una muestra de afecto Sakura, es la peor manera de demostrarte cuanto te detesta**. Despues de ver pasar muchos buses que podian llevarme a casa un auto color plomo se detuvo frente a la parada. Me acerqué con rapidez al reconocer a Neji y subi en el asiento de copiloto me puse el cinturón de seguridad y disimuladamente lo observe.

\- ¿No fuiste a casa?.-

\- No.-

\- ¿Tus padres son los que te hacen daño? .-

No respondi, no quiero mentirle acerca de un novio falso asi que opte por evadir la pregunta.

\- Cuando hablo de ello llorar es inevitable. -

\- Entiendo.-

\- ¿Donde iremos?.-

\- Quiero que me conozcas, antes de dar el segundo paso quiero que sepas mas de mi.-

No entendi a que se refería con dar el segundo paso, la idea de conocer mas sobre él me causo entusiasmo y un poco de alegría me invadió. Nos alejamos del ruido y de las calles transitadas por autos. Nos perdimos en un silencio, no aquellos silencios incómodos que me llenaban de miedo. Es un silencio agradable junto a una persona a la que le parece importar mi existencia. No intento herirme, gritarme o juzgarme como el resto. Entramos a una especie de camino angosto, por la poca luz no podia observar con claridad los árboles. A lo lejos se observaba una casa de tres pisos bastante ancha y un amplio terreno lleno de autos y personas. Trate de tranquilizarme pero inmediatamente me senti aturdida. Mi respiración se volvió un poco lenta y podia sentir mis dedos temblando. Trague saliva pesadamente. El auto se detuvo.

\- Te prestare mi abrigo. -

Se estiro hasta tomar la prenda de los asientos de atrás y me lo entrego. Desabroche mi cinturón y me puse el abrigo negro de cuero con estampados de varias bandas de rock.

Sus manos se levantaron hacia mi y sé que hice una mueca que indicaba miedo por que el sonrió. Sus dedos se posaron en los mechones de mi frente y me arreglo un poco.

\- No te alejes de mi.-

Asentí y bajamos. Gran cantidad de adolescentes se encontraban dispersos alrededor de la casa. Neji llegó hasta mi lado y lo segui. Varias miradas se dirigieron a él y enseguida a mi. Entramos a la casa y el olor del humo de los cigarrillos me hizo toser un poco.

\- ¿Estas bien?.-

\- Si.-

El lugar esta tan lleno que respirar me es difícil. Mis mejillas ardieron cuando pasamos frente a una pareja que se besaban y manoseaban descaradamente. Me empujaron un poco y si Neji no hubiera tomado de la mano mi trasero se hubiera golpeado contra el suelo. A medida que avanzabamos la música se hacia mas fuerte. Llegamos a una especie de salón donde arriba de una tarima se encontraba un grupo. Los gritos de aclamación a la banda se escuchan mezclados con los sonidos de la batería y la guitarra. El cantante es muy joven, tiene una larga cabellera y la lleva amarrada en una coleta corta. Su expresión es bastante pasiva y tranquila.

\- Es Shikamaru esta en nuestro instituto. - mencionó Neji bastante alto cerca de mi oreja. Su mano se enredo en mi brazo y no me estrujo con fuerza ni me causo dolor. Me jalo delicadamente fuera de la multitud y llegamos al inicio de las escaleras. Fije mi vista hacia el piso que ibamos dejando atrás y un horrible escalofrio recorrió mi espalda cuando lo observe entrando al lugar. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y empeze a sentir que me ahogaba. **Estas con Neji, todo estara bien Sakura.**\- Bienvenida a mi mundo Sakura.- murmuró el peli castaño enseñándome sus dientes blancos y evitar que un terrible miedo se apoderará de mi fue algo que fui incapaz de lograr.

\- ¿Qué es esto Neji?.-

\- Peleas a puño limpio Sakura. -

Hay mucha gente rodeando amplias alfombras cuadradas donde se golpeaban por deporte o quizas por dinero. Algunas gotas de sangre manchaban el piso, y gritos de exclamación y apoyo a sus favoritos acompañan los sonidos de un puño estrellándose con la piel.

\- ¿Tu peleas?.-

\- Desde los doce años, mas que dinero lo hago por que me gusta. -

Me aterro pensar que disfrutaba golpeando a alguien, y una masa pesada se formo en mi garganta.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta?.-

\- Puedo sentir mis preocupaciones y mis problemas fluir en direccion a la nada en cada pelea. Quise mostrarte este lugar por que esto es parte de mi, y tu me agradas Sakura. Tenia que mostrartelo antes que sea demasiado tarde.-

Mi mente se debate entre el temor a que Sasuke me encuentre y poder pensar con claridad lo que mi nuevo amigo trata de decirme. **No eres fuerte Sakura no seras rescatada de la torre. Convives con el dragón, extendio su fuego y consumio tu alma Sakura. Soñaste, te emocionaste. Pero se acabo el tiempo y lo sabes. **

\- Tengo que irme.-

\- Quedate. Mirame pelear.-

Tengo miedo, miedo de aferrarme a él, de soñar, sentir alegría. Temor a vivir verdaderamente.

\- Se acabó el tiempo.- las lágrimas salieron sin detenerse.

Mis piernas tiemblan al igual que mis manos. No quise alejarme de Neji a pesar de ver al dragón acercarse mientras escupía fuego por que desee que él pudiera salvarme. No puedo regresar a casa, si lo hago me perdere en la oscuridad.

Acorte la distancia que me separa de Neji, mis ojos verdes lo observaron fijamente sin miedo. Lo envolvi con mis brazos, y uni mi cabeza a su pecho. Cerre mis párpados y sus manos estrujaron mi espalda sin llegar a lastimarme. Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer, una especie de dolor mezclado con anhelo se apoderaron de mi, su perfume inundo mis fosas nasales, y el ruido, los gritos, la música, por un momento me pareció no poder escuchar absolutamente nada. Me separe de él sin desearlo.

\- Debo irme. -

\- ¿Porqué? .-

\- Mi hermano esta aquí. No creo que deje que me quede.-

Los ojos del pelinegro se encontraron con los mios, se acercaba a pasos lentos pero sin perderme de vista.

\- Hablare con él. -

\- Sólo empeorará las cosas por que sali sin permiso. -

Sasuke finalmente llegó hasta nosotros. Neji no pareció sorprendido.

\- Estoy ocupado ahora Uchiha.-

Lo siguiente que vi fue el puño del pelinegro estrellarse en la mejilla de Neji logrando virarle el rostro.

\- Que demonios te sucede imbécil .- exclamo el peli castaño, se reincorporó dispuesto a golpearlo.** Es tu oportunidad Sakura, huye**. No alcanze a moverme mas que centímetros hasta que su mano se envolviera en mi brazo y lanzará un golpe en mi mejilla sin piedad y con toda su fuerza enviandome al suelo.

Neji se enojo tanto que arremetio contra él enviandolo al suelo, el peli castaño cayo sobre él y le dio tres golpes seguidos en el rostro. Sasuke consiguió levantarse quitandoselo de encima y continuaron peleando. Me arrastre por el suelo hasta conseguir levantarme y llegue a las escaleras. La rubia con la que mi hermano engaño a Karin sube las escaleras, me observa por unos segundos y cuando cruce por su lado me sostuvo del brazo.

\- Sasuke está buscándote. -

\- Me envío a que le traiga una cerveza.-

Me dejo libre y continue casi corriendo escaleras abajo con un alma agonizando. Sali de la casa y camine despacio tratando de pasar desapercibida adentrandome entre los árboles. Me deje caer de rodillas cuando mis pies se sintieron cansados y grité. Un grito cargado con rabia, desesperación y sufrimiento.** No abra un final feliz para ti Sakura.** Lo sé y no sabes cuanto duele saberlo.

...

Gracias por apoyo al fanfic, sus review me animan a continuarlo.

Lamento la demora ando ocupada con algunos exámenes,

Saludos, nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic para mayores de 18 años.

Capitulo 7

Mi visión no deja de dirigirse a la puerta y hacia a Azrael y Uriel. Mi cuerpo tiembla y cubro con mis manos mis oídos con el afán de dejar de escuchar sus golpes insistentes en la puerta. Mis lágrimas no dejan de desbordarse y hacer un recorrido por mis mejillas.

Despues de llorar entre los árboles decidi venir a casa en un taxi al que le pague tomando dinero de Madara cuando llegue. Me escondi en mi habitación y trate de borrar todo rastro que muestre que llegue a casa, sin embargo luego de escucharlo caminar de un lado a otro frente a mi habitación dio el primer golpe.

\- Abre la maldita puerta Sakura o la tiro.-

Tengo náuseas y sus gritos sólo incrementan mi desesperación.

\- Dejame en paz.- Grité en un impulso. - No voy a salir Sasuke.-

Un escalofrío me recorre completamente desde la punta de los pies cuando escucho que lanza un golpe con mucha mas fuerza en la puerta. Sé que esta lleno de furia, que esta ido, envuelto entre rabia y coraje. Mis manos sudan.

\- Perdóname. - pido anhelando que se tranquilicé y me deje por hoy.- Por favor perdóname. -

Silencio y nuevamente otro golpe. Limpie mis lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa y doy unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

**No abras. **Tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que tire la puerta.** Si lo hace Madara sabrá que él te golpea**. Inventara algo. Él ganará.** No lo hagas. **

Junte mi frente a la fría madera y mi cabeza se mueve un poco por otro de sus golpes. Me rompere mas. Desgarrara cada parte de mi y seguramente no quedará nada intacto. Abro la puerta. Me observa fijamente con una expresión de asco y coraje. Un suspiro por el llanto escapa de mi, su rostro está lleno de golpes. Y tiene el labio partido.

\- ¿Desde cuando salías con ese imbécil? .-

Mi boca se niega a hablar. La voz esta atascada dentro. Su mano se cierra en mi brazo y golpea mi espalda con la pared ocasionando que varias punzadas de dolor hagan presencia. El miedo y el temor me impiden hablar, su mano se cierra en mi cuello y aprieta mi piel con ímpetu.

\- Habla maldita sea.- me sacudió y mi cuerpo simplemente cedió.

Acabara pronto, tiene que golpearme, me golpeara tan fuerte que caere al suelo sangrando y todo acabará. Afloja mi cuello y su mano se estrello contra mi mejilla. Ardió tanto que las lágrimas y los sollozos aumentaron.

\- Hoy. Sali con él sólo hoy.- pude murmurar entre el llanto. Mi voz se escuchó tan quebrada, tan llena de desesperación que no logre reconocerla como mía.

Se separó de mi y me deje resbalar hasta caer al suelo. Vete, vete Sasuke.

\- Vas a pagar por lo que el imbécil ese me hizo.-

Negue con la cabeza, y senti mi cuerpo encorvarse tratando de alejarse de su verdugo. Me tomo de la muñeca y levanto mi cuerpo. Una sonrisa retorcida que me lleno de terror se hizo presente.

\- Lo lamento Sasuke.-

Me soltó y se alejo unos cuantos centímetros. Sus ojos pasaron por mi cuerpo y se volvió a reir. Algo está mal con él. Sasuke no está bien.

\- Te dare diez segundos para que consigas llegar al baño del tercer piso. Si lo haces te dejare libre por hoy. Uno.-

No me detuve a pensar y corri. Mis pies se movieron con rapidez y cuando conto cinco recién llegue al inicio de las escaleras ocasionando que el terror se apodere de mi. Falta mucho, no llegare. Diez. El quinto escalón. Mis piernas tiemblan, mi mejilla arde. Mis lágrimas no se detienen. Continue corriendo y al llegar al pasillo un poco de esperanza consiguió llegarme. Abandone mis zapatillas y continue. Las luces están apagadas y temo chocarme con la mesa donde esta el jarron junto con el telefono. Sus pisadas las siento mas cerca pero estoy cerca del baño. Mi escape esta a pocos metros de mi. Un grito escapa de mi boca cuando me tropiezo con el borde de la alfombra, caigo de rodillas. Maldición. Tal vez no puede verme. Tal vez esta lejos. Observe hacia atrás, los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron y no pude moverme. Mi respiración se acelero y grite cuando su mano se cerró en mi cabello. Me empujo hacia delante con tanto impulso que mi mejilla tocó la tela de la alfombra. Trate de reincorporarme pero su peso se sitúo en mi trasero. Sus piernas mantenían mi cuerpo en medio de él. Senti que el aire empezó a faltarme, me movi hacia adelante un poco y jalo mi brazo hacia atrás provocandome un gritó instantáneo.

\- Terminare lo que empeze esa noche Sakura.-

Volvi a moverme y jalo mi brazo un poco mas que crei que se salio de su lugar. Mi llanto aumento hasta convertirse en gritos. Gritos de agonía y de sufrimiento. Su peso desaparecio y me arrastre hacia delante como pude, como un asqueroso bicho. Su mano cubrio mi boca y lo mordi en la piel de sus dedos pero no se movio. Un largo silencio y luego el sonido de las llaves introduciéndose en la puerta. Me levantó sosteniendome de la cintura y su mano apretó con mas fuerza mi boca. Me llevo a la habitación de huéspedes casi arrastrandome. El olor a ambientador de uva inundo mis fosas nasales. Su mano libre le dio jalones a mi blusa tratando de quitarla de su lugar y me removi intentado huir. Cuando noto que no podia hacerlo se movio lejos de la puerta y me arrojo en la cama. Di un quejido los pocos segundos que me dejo libre y me volvio a cubrir. Con mis manos trate de alejarlo antes de que consiguiera acostarse completamente encima y cerre mis párpados cuando su pecho se aplastó contra el mio dejandome sin aire. Su mano jalo mis pantalones hacia abajo y los sostuve para que no consiga quitarlos.

\- No podrás huir Sakura.- murmuró observandome fijamente.

Pese a mis esfuerzos por intentar alejarlo me volteo, su mano en mi boca hizo que mi rostro no se hundiera en el colchón. Mi piernas tiemblan y mis lágrimas mojan sus nudillos. Debo desmayarme, si me desmayo me dejara libre. Tengo que desmayarme. Dejo de respirar y cierro mis párpados. Mi nariz me traiciona y pide aire. Me ahogo cuando intento toser y la mano de Sasuke no me deja hacerlo, el aire empieza a faltarme. Me suelta y mi garganta duele tanto que el grito se queda atascado entre la tos y mi esfuerzo por tomar aire. Me muevo hacia adelante de rodillas pero se posiciona encima y me hunde nuevamente en el colchón. Todo a terminado. El pantalón sale de mis piernas completamente. Un chillido podo entendible escapa de mi boca cuando sobre mi trasero se coloca algo duro. Me hago para delante tratando de quitar el contacto pero se presiona contra mi nuevamente.

\- Shh.-

Mi llanto no se detiene, el miedo y la desesperación no desaparecen.

\- Sasuke detente. Detente por favor.-

Su peso desaparece de encima y gateo para bajar de la cama pero sus manos agarrando mi cintura me llevan nuevamente hacia atras. Me gira nuevamente y doy manotazos con los párpados cerrados que se quedan en el aire. Siento su cuerpo posarse sobre el mio sin aplastarme demasiado y su cabeza termina en mi pecho. Mi respiración aumenta la velocidad, la cabeza de Sasuke no se mueve mas que por los movimientos de la exhalación e inhalación de mi respiración. Muevo mi mano para tratar de sostenerme en la cama y lograr levantarme un poco pero sus dedos se encierran en mi brazo deteniendome.

\- Tengo miedo Sasuke.- murmure viendo a mi hermano y no al hombre que está sobre mi. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos me miraron tan profundamente que hacer muecas que acompañaron mi llanto fue inevitable. Se abalanzo a mi boca, sus labios y su saliva me son apreciables sobre los mios y sólo aumenta el pánico y el temor que invaden cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Su mano aprieta mi mentón obligándome abrir la boca y cuanto siento su lengua invadir mi cavidad trato de alejarlo con mi mano libre, mis esfuerzos son en vano. Su lengua recorre cada parte de mi boca. Mi primer beso no tenia porque ser con él.

\- ¿Te gustó? .- negue con la cabeza y su mano atacó mi mejilla sin prevenirlo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que mi rostro se volteara. - ¿Te gustó?.- me interrogó de nuevo y asenti sin observarlo. No hay salida. Nadie te salvará. Él hara lo que se le antoje contigo.

\- Sasuke. - rogué entre sollozos. - No lo hagas por favor.-.

Sus dedos se metieron debajo del borde de mi prenda íntima. Mi llanto se incremento a tal punto de convertirse en quejidos. Su mano completa la ingreso muy despacio y me retorci debajo de él cuando se detuvo encima de aquella parte de mi cuerpo que ningún hombre había tocado antes.

\- No, no. No, no, no.- repeti tratando de lograr que se detuviera. Uno de sus dedos se movio y se colocó entre mis pliegues. - Por favor Sasuke, por favor detente. -

Lo movio bastante despacio y me sorprendió sentir un ligero cosquilleo en mis pies, producto del miedo, la desesperación, la agonía, el dolor quizas. Llevo mis dos manos hacia atrás por arriba de mi cabeza sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Mi cuerpo ya no se sentía mío. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y mi garganta dolió tanto que creo que se a desgarrado. La única tela que me está cubriendo a desaparecido. Esto me matará. No podré volver a ser yo. Morire. Voy a morir. Amarro mis manos con el pantalón de algodón que me compro mi madre. Sus uñas se incrustaron en mis muslos y empujo mis piernas hacia adelante. Mis plantas de los pies tocaron el colchón y enseguida cerre las piernas pese al dolor que carcomia mi piel en las áreas donde él incrustó sus dedos. No quiero verlo. No quiero que las expresiones de esta noche en su rostro queden grabadas en mi mente. Deseo recordarlo sonriendo, quizas su rostro de enojo e ira cuando me golpeaba pero no esto. No mientras terminará de destruir completamente mi alma. Cierro mis dedos en la sábana cuando hunde su lengua dentro de mi. Una vida mejor. Merezco una vida mejor. No moleste a los débiles, no me burle de los defectos de los demás. Siempre fui amable y gentil. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué existir tenía que causarme tanto suplicio y dolor?

Un bosque, hojas verdes y flores de distintos colores. Esta lloviendo, las aves corren a esconderse. Las ardillas suben los árboles. Algo está ascendiendo por mi pierna. Es una hormiga.

\- Aa aah.- abro mis párpados. Está oscuro. Mis pies cosquillean mas fuerte y hay una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Vuelve a tocarme y otro sonido parecido a un quejido escapa sin desearlo. Huye de mi antes que pueda tragarlo. Qué está haciendo conmigo, qué me estas haciendo Sasuke. Mi abdomen cosquillea y mi interior quema a tal punto que es desesperante y aumenta mis anhelos de que se detenga. Los ojos de Neji llegan a mi mente y mis sollozos se multiplican. Detente Sasuke. Por favor detente. Mi cuerpo se siente cansado. Mi respiración es entrecortada, su mano toca mi mejilla y su boca cubre mis labios nuevamente. Uno de sus dedos ingresa y trato de hacerme para atrás pero el colchón no me permite escapar. Muerdo su labio cuando cada parte de mi cuerpo parece convulsionar, me dejo caer en una sensación completamente nueva, desesperante y llenadora al mismo tiempo. El sabor metálico de la sangre se hace presente y grito cuando algo duro y bastante grande se posiciona en mi entrada. Alejate. Separa su boca de mi y observó su rostro. Hay una expresión de tristeza mezclada con algo que no logro entender. Una gota de agua salada cae en mi blusa. ¿Sudor? No. Lágrimas. Él esta llorando. Su dedo entra en mi boca y lo muerdo con fuerza cuando siento que me desgarra. Esta respirando con cansanceo y mas lágrimas descienden por su mejillas. Una ves mas. El dolor es intenso pero no tanto como la de un vidrio dentro de tu pie, o una herida en tu frente cuando te golpean contra un escritorio. No es tan doloroso como el cigarrillo cuando quema tu piel, o el sufrimiento de que te rompan un brazo. Pero esas heridas sanaron y dejaron cicatrices. Esto no sanara nunca.

Vuelve a empujar y logra entrar complemente. Quita su dedo y coloca sus dos manos sobre el colchón. Su lágrimas se detuvieron y sus ojos se perdieron en mi. Observe su camiseta azul moviéndose con cada impulso que dio para entrar y salir. Desesperante, agobiante, perturbador. Así me sentía por como reaccionaba mi cuerpo a su intromisión. Dolor mezclado con algo inexplicable. Mi pecho sube y baja, y mi abdomen se llena de una especie de hormigas que estan caminando dentro. Quizas devorando sus paredes. Se inclina un poco para besar mis labios pero antes que llegue gire mi rostro y sus labios caen en mis mejillas.

Te odio Sasuke.

...

Me aferre a mis rodillas y escondi mi rostro entre ellas. Me duele, me duele mucho. Él esta dandome la espalda recostado en la cama, se quedó así luego de vestirse y darme mi ropa.

\- Quiero ir a mi habitación.-

No respondió.

\- Quiero ir a mi habitación. - levante mi cabeza y grite sin importarme que me golpeara. Eso seria mejor, que me golpee hasta quedar inconciente así podria olvidar momentáneamente lo que me hizo.

\- Cállate. - mencionó con enojo.- Cállate Sakura.-

\- Como pudiste. - grité entre sollozos.- Como pudiste hacerme esto.- las sábanas estan manchadas con unas cuantas gotas de sangre. Estoy mojada y sucia.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi con rabia, estire mi pierna para colocarla en el suelo y el dolor que sentí fue tan intenso que opte por lanzarme al piso. Cai sentada y me deslize enseguida debajo de la cama. El olor del polvo me hizo toser un poco.

\- Maldición Sakura.- siseo.

Jalo la cama hacia el otro lado dejandome descubierta, no me movi hasta cuando me iba a agarrar del brazo. Gire con la poca energía que me quedaba y llegue hasta el otro extremo de la cama me levante como pude y consegui abrir la puerta. Se lanzo a mi como un depredador queriendo devorar su presa pero consegui salir. Cerre la puerta y me quede aferrada a la perilla. Cuando la jalo hacia adentro mis manos resbalaron y cai sentada sobre la alfombra del pasillo. Gatee tratando de llegar al baño pero su mano se cerro en mi brazo y me levantó. A empujones me colocó junto a la pared y ejercio presión contra mi, mi mejilla quedo unida al frío cemento. Su boca llego a mi cuello y me mordió muy despacio. Trate de moverme pero fue imposible. Entonces note su presencia subia las escalera y nos observó con los ojos bien abiertos. El vaso que llevaba en su mano cayo al suelo rompiendose en pedazos y Sasuke se alejo de mi. Me dirigi a él con lágrimas deslizandose por mis mejillas y cuando estuve junto a él su rostro sorprendido se lleno de furia y su mano se estrello en mi mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué? .- lo interrogue entre llanto.

\- Es tu hermano.- gritó apretando sus puños - Es tu hermano y aún así.- Se quedó en silencio. - Eres igual que tu madre.-

Eres tú mi querido tío quien termino siendo igual que ellos.

Sasuke se acercó y Madara lo golpeó en el rostro ocasionando que sangre vierta de sus labios. Enseguida bajo no sin antes mirarnos con asco y enojo. Me junte a la pared y me deje deslizar hasta sentarme al suelo. Cubri mis oídos para tratar de callar los gruñidos de Sasuke en mi cabeza antes de acabar dentro de mi. Cerre mis párpados deseando no ver la mirada de decepción y asco de Madara. Pero están presentes en mi mente, en la oscuridad. Los sigo escuchando, los continuo observando.

\- Sakura.- sin pensarlo estire mi mano hasta agarrar uno de los vidrios del vaso roto y lo abalanze contra él. Lo tome por sorpresa y consegui hacerle una herida larga en el antebrazo de la que enseguida le empezo a vertir sangre. La impulse nuevamente tratando de herirlo en el pecho y él no hizo nada por defenderse. Su expresión mas vacia y fria me hizo retroceder. La sangre se deslizo hasta que mancho la alfombra y la piel blanca de su antebrazo se cubrio de rojo. Rota, muerta, desesperada. Presione el filo en mi muñeca derecha tan profundo que grite de dolor. Sasuke me arrincono a la pared y me sacudio hasta conseguir detenerme. El pedazo de vidrio choco con el suelo. Y los brazos de Sasuke me envolvieron con fuerza. Mi nariz se hundio en su camiseta y el llanto solo se incremento. Débil, cansada, moribunda. No tuve la fuerza para alejar al hombre causante de mi sufrimiento.

...

Reviews?

Termine mis exámenes. Estaba pensando dedicarme a esta fanfic completamente que a otros proyectos que tengo pero bueno dependera de los comentarios para este capítulo.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Saludos y nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

La sábana me cubre complemente y cuando me movi un dolor en medio de mis piernas me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Observe mi mano vendada y una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. Ya que esta vez no podia cocerme yo misma Sasuke trajo a Kisame un amigo de Itachi que estudia medicina, él suturo mi herida y me dejo un poco de medicamento. El dolor que punza en mi muñeca es nada comparado a lo perturbada que a quedado mi mente. Me hundo lentamente en un abismo oscuro en el que no puedo hallar la salida. Recordar duele y vivir el presente duele mucho mas. Los rayos del sol entran por mis cortinas y no quiero moverme. No quiero levantarme, no quiero seguir viviendo con esperanzas que carecen de sentido. Mi vida está completamente podrida ahora y lo único que me mantiene como un títere aún caminando es el miedo a la muerte y mi maldita cobardía. Tampoco puedo imaginar haciendo una publicación en internet en la que ofrezca en adopcion a Azrael y Uriel, el solo pensar en ello hace que mi pecho se estremezca y duela.

_\- ¿Quiénes son ellos papá? .-_

_\- Son tus herrmanos. Itachi y Sasuke.-_

_\- ¿Hermanos?.-_

_\- Tienen una madre diferente pero Fugaku es el padre de ellos al igual que tuyo.- acotó mi madre._

_\- ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tienen otra mamá? .-_

_\- Eso es algo que entenderás cuando seas mas grande Sakura.-_

_Observe la fotografía. Ambos se parecían mucho. Itachi sonreía y Sasuke mostraba una expresión seria. Pase las yemas de mis dedos por el rostro de Sasuke y senti mis mejillas arder. Guarde la fotografía nuevamente en el cajón de mi madre y me fui corriendo._

_\- Sakura.-_

_..._

_\- Madre ¿Qué haces?.-_

_\- Es un pastel Sakura.-_

_\- ¿Tendremos visitas? ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?_

_\- Fugaku traera a tus hermanos a casa. Es el cumpleaños del mayor de los hermanos así que estoy preparandole un pastel. - _

_\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? .-_

_\- Oh mi pequeña. Por supuesto.- me levantó del suelo y me sento sobre el mesón.- Coloca las fresas alrededor con mucho cuidado. - _

_Negue con la cabeza y ella me observo sorprendida._

_\- No quiero arruinarlo mamá. Soy un poco torpe. Pense que seria algo menos complicado. - _

_\- No eres torpe pequeña. Hazlo, no lo arruinaras.- _

_Coloqué con mucho cuidado una a una las fresas en el contorno del pastel. El resultado no fue algo perfecto. Algunas se encontraban torcidas y deje espacios unos mas grandes que otros. _

_\- Perdón. -_

_\- No te preocupes.-_

_Me bajo del mesón y antes de colocarme en el suelo beso mi frente. _

_\- Ve a cambiarte Sakura. Usa el vestido que compre el fin de semana para ti. -_

_..._

_\- ¿Es ella papá? .-_

_\- Si Itachi, ella es tu hermana menor.-_

_\- Mi nombre es Sakura..- estire mi mano y él la agarro sin dudar._

_Mi padre colocó la mano encima del hombro de Sasuke y lo empujo ligeramente hacia delante. Pase mis manos por mi vestido un poco nerviosa. Me observó con enojo y fastidio. _

_\- Así que tú eres la amante de mi padre. - se dirigió a mi madre, Itachi le cubrio la boca y se disculpo enseguida. Ella puso una mirada triste y lágrimas amenazaron con escapar. _

_\- Perdón. - murmuró Itachi.- Sasuke aún no logra hacerse la idea._

_..._

_\- Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte.-_

_Deje de cubrir mis ojos y divise la sala, aparte de Sasuke que jugaba un videojuego no había rastros de Itachi. Busque en el baño, debajo de la mesa del comedor. Y cuando abri los anaqueles de abajo del mesón lo encontre. Sali corriendo a la base para que no me toque buscarlo nuevamente y sea su turno. Tropecé con uno de los robots de Sasuke y me fui de rodillas al suelo._

_\- ¿Estas bien?.- Itachi me tendio la mano. Deseaba mucho llorar pero por vergüenza no lo hice._

_\- Si.- _

_\- Sasuke deberias recoger tus cosas.-_

_\- No fastidies Itachi. -_

_\- Sakura se lastimó por tu culpa.-_

_Él dejo su juego de lado y se dirigió hacia nosotros. Recogió su robot y se alejo nuevamente. _

_..._

_\- Tienes que estirarte un poco mas Sakura, sólo un poco mas.-_

_Itachi me tenia sentada en su cuello y sostenía mis piernas a ambos lados de su pecho para que no me cayera. El mango estaba mas lejos de lo que mi mano conseguia llegar._

_\- No puedo.- murmure cuando senti que mi brazo dolio. _

_\- Carajos. Nunca uses esa palabra Sakura.-_

_\- ¿Por qué? .-_

_\- Es mala. Vamos a casa.-_

_Pense que me dejaría en el suelo. Pero todo el recorrido a casa me llevo sobre él. Mas cerca del cielo, de las hojas de los árboles. Del sol._

_..._

_\- ¿Quién te lastimó Sakura?.-_

_Trate de sonreir pero las lágrimas llenaron mi rostro. _

_\- ¿Quien fue Sakura?.- _

_\- Una compañera de la escuela. Me golpeó por que no le quise entregar el oso de mi peluche que me regaló Itachi.- _

_..._

_\- Sasuke a las niñas no se les debe jalar el cabello.- reclamó con enojo Fugaku._

_\- El monstruo al que le jale el cabello golpeó a la hija de tu amante.- mencionó Sasuke._

_\- Sasuke comportate.-_

_\- Papá .- lo agarre de la mano.- Lo que hizo Sasuke estuvo mal pero sólo trataba de ayudar.-_

_\- No lo vuelvas hacer Sasuke. Pagar violencia con violencia no es correcto.-_

_..._

_\- Entonces debes aplastar esta tecla y las que tienen las direcciones son para moverte a la derecha o izquierda. -_

_Mis manos sudaban, aún así trate de hacerlo bien. Sasuke quedo en primer lugar y con mi auto no pude completar ni siquiera las cuatro vueltas._

_\- Inútil. -_

_..._

_Mis dedos se deslizaron por las teclas del piano y la melodía empezó a sonar. Una melodía melancólica y triste que llenaba mi alma. Mi madre me dedico una sonrisa y cuando me detuve me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. La envolvi con fuerza y al separarme lo observe con sus ojos negros fijos en mi._

_\- Iremos con Itachi a la piscina. Vamonos Sakura.- _

_Mi madre se separó de mi y sus labios se posaron en mi frente._

_\- Diviértete. Regresen temprano.-_

_\- Si Sekai.- respondió Sasuke con desgano. _

_..._

_\- Mamá, Papá ¿Qué sucede?.-_

_\- Sakura. No vengas. -_

_Deje mi mochila en el suelo y camine hacia ellos. Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofa cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Itachi. Las manos de mi madre temblaban y mi padre hacia un esfuerzo por tragarse las lágrimas. _

_\- Itachi, Sasuke.-_

_Sasuke se lanzó hacia mi e Itachi lo detuvo antes que un golpe cayera en mi mejilla. _

_\- Mamá. - grité.- ¿Qué sucede? .-_

_\- Mi madre murió, se suicidó. - respondió Itachi._

_..._

_Quería que mi madre me acompañara al velorio sin embargo antes que se lo preguntara ella se negó. _

_\- Tampoco deberías ir Sakura.-_

_\- Me necesitan. Iré, acompañare a papá.-_

_Se quedo en el marco de la puerta y no perdi de vista su rostro hasta el momento en que el taxi giro a la derecha. Pase mis manos por mi vestido tratando de arreglar las arrugas que se formaron en el. Llegue y trate de buscar a mi padre pero no lo encontre. Entre a la iglesia, algunas miradas curiosas se dirigieron a mi. Me sente en uno de las últimas bancas y empeze a rezar para que Dios perdone a la madre de Sasuke por suicidarse. Una mano en mi hombro hizo que levantara la cabeza. _

_\- Ven un momento Sakura.- _

_Segui a Itachi hasta salir de la iglesia, y me abrazo sin ejercer presión. Un abrazo debil, triste y doloroso. _

_\- Vete Sakura.-_

_\- Itachi. -_

_\- Vete por favor.- _

_Coloque mis manos en su cabello y lo junte mas a mi. Lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas e intente separarme pero me retuvo,_

_\- Me hubiera gustado permanecer mas tiempo a tu lado Sakura. Quisiera que no seas hija de la mujer que destrozo la vida de mi madre.-_

_Me aleje de él ejerciendo fuerza._

_\- Mamá no.- _

_Sus dedos se dirigieron a mis labios y los presionó suavemente impidiendo que hable._

_\- Regresa a casa Sakura. Vuelve con tu madre y sigan jugando a que son una gran familia feliz.-_

_Lleve mis manos a sus mejillas y me perdi en su mirada llena de dolor y tristeza, sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo y me junto nuevamente él. _

_Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, a mis trece años tuve que aprender a convivir con el dolor de perder a una mujer amable y sonriente. Que hacia galletas y solia peinarme. Me enseñó a tejer carteras, y hacer osos de peluche, me conversaba de como eran Sasuke e Itachi de bebés y hablaba muchas cosas hermosas de mi padre. En mi casa desaparecieron las visitas de mis hermanos y mamá cayo en una depresión. Mi padre trataba de hacerla sonreír pero se encerró con una pared irrompible y las discusiones constantes llenaron mi familia que una ves fue feliz. Lo perdí todo. _

_Todo._

_..._

El sonido de una melodía cada ves se hace mas apreciable, estoy sudando y mi respiración es acelerada. Observó a mi alrededor y me tranquilize cuando me percate que es mi habitación. Me sente y apague la alarma del reloj. Dos de la mañana. Cuando sali de la cama una punzada entre mis piernas me recordo a Sasuke. Tome el heno de Azrael y Uriel y les llene su bandeja. Acaricie sus cabezas mientras comian y me aleje de ellos. Sali de mi habitación y llegue hasta la de Sasuke, uni mi oreja a la madera tratando de escuchar ruido. Nada. Movi la perilla para abrir la puerta. Su cama está vacía pero el ruido de agua cayendo contra las baldosas me hace saber que esta en la ducha. Cierro con rapidez y acelero mis pasos dirigiéndome a la planta baja. En la cocina rebusco en la refrigeradora algo de comida. Lo único que encuentro son carnes y nada de frutas. Me conforme con un paquete de galletas que encontre en uno de los cajones. Al pasar por la sala me doy cuenta de un papel sobre la mesita en mitad de los muebles. La tome entre mis manos y la lleve a la cocina cerca de la ventana donde se filtra la luz de las lámparas de la calle y consegui leerla.

\- Hace algunos meses me ofrecieron un trabajo en el extranjero, el único motivo para quedarme siempre fueron ustedes. Pero ya no puedo seguir cuidandolos después de lo que presencié anoche. El coraje hacia ustedes me está consumiendo y prefiero irme que dedicarme a evitarlos. Regresare cuando logre perdonarlos por lo que hicieron. Cuiden a Itachi. Adiós. -

Aprete la nota en mi mano hasta que quedo muy arrugada.** Sakura tienes que moverte. **Mis piernas se tornaron débiles y me deje caer de rodillas. **Tienes que esconderte Sakura. Levántate.** Coloque mis manos en mi boca y calle el grito que quiso escapar y ser escuchado. **Debes volver a tu habitación. **Limpie las lágrimas que nublaron mi visión. La nota ahora convertida en una bola de papel la volvi a colocar sobre la mesa. Corri hacia las escaleras y senti alivio al no ver a Sasuke cuando llegue al pasillo del segundo piso. Me sente en la cama y comi una por una las galletas sólo por que mi estómago arde y duele. Al terminar me recoste y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Decidiste huir Madara. Tu no lograste ver lo que realmente sucedio y me juzgaste.

...

Mis párpados se abrieron y enseguida observe el reloj. Once de la mañana. Me cubri con las sábanas completamente y sus pasos por el pasillo hicieron que mis manos tiemblen, se detuvo frente a mi habitación, y se alejo después de unos minutos que parecieron interminables.

Abri mis cortinas y el aire meneo mis cabellos, mi largo cabello que siempre sufre maltratos, quizas deberia simplemente cortarlo. No quiero verme en el espejo. No quiero bañarme, ver mi cuerpo desnudo hará que llore incontrolablemente como la primera vez que me bañe después de que ocurrió aquello.

Tengo que olvidar. Tengo que olvidar o morire.

Saque mi celular de la mochila. Esta apagado. Le coloque el cargador y después de unos segundos lo encendi. Muchas llamadas perdidas de Neji.

\- Eres un mentiroso Naruto.- susurre con enojo. Prometió protegerme, pero no fueron mas que palabras sin sentido

Marque el numero de Neji en un impulso y cuando me respondió corte la llamada asustada. El celular empezó a vibrar y las luces de la pantalla a prender y apagarse.

Respondi.

\- Sakura. ¿Estas bien?.-

Cubri mi boca para evitar que un quejido salga. Respire profundamente y consegui hablar.

\- Estoy bien Neji.- las lágrimas se desbordaron y nublaron mi visión.

\- Te estuve esperando ayer en la terraza. -

\- No iré al colegio por un tiempo.-

\- Quiero hablar contigo Sakura.-

\- No puedo. -

\- Te estaré esperando frente al parque de diversiones Sakura. No tardes.-

La llamada se cortó. Maldición. Fui a la ducha y me bañe sin quitarme la ropa. Me coloque un pantalón flojo color celeste lleno de muchos bolsillos y una blusa manga larga negra igual de floja. Agarré la chaqueta de cuero de Neji de encima de mi escritorio. Me observe en el espejo y vi una persona rota, descosida, muerta. Cubri mis oídos cuando empeze a escuchar el crujir de la cama con cada uno de sus movimientos.

**Detente, fue una pesadilla. No sucedió, él no tocó tu cuerpo.**

Sali de mi habitación. Tengo que escapar, irme y si es posible no volver. ¿Y Azrael y Uriel? Volveré, volveré por ellos. En la sala él está recostado en el sofá con la palanca en sus manos y colocado audífonos. Mis piernas tiemblan, mis manos sudan, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y una oleada de miedo y terror se apodera de mi cuando se percata de mi presencia. Me observa pocos segundos a los ojos y enseguida se concentra nuevamente en su juego. Observe a la mesita donde deje la nota de Madara y está vacia. Llegue a la puerta y cuando gire la perilla no cede. La sacudo un poco envuelta en desesperación y sigo sin lograr abrirla. Llaves. Necesito las llaves. Mis manos tiemblan y cuando saco la llave del bolsillo de mi falda cae al suelo. Las lágrimas se deslizan cuando escucho mis gritos pidiendo que se detenga. No se en que momento la distancia entre nosotros desapareció. Retrocedi tomando mis llaves y mi espalda choco con la pared.

\- ¿Dónde vas Sakura? .-

Mis labios temblaron cuando uno de sus brazos se junto a la pared dejandome acorralada. Una venda de color café esta envuelta en gran parte de su antebrazo.

\- Iré a comprar comida para Azrael y Uriel.-

\- Mentirosa.- siseó con furia, levantó su brazo dispuesto a golpearme y cerre los párpados esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.- Mañana volverás al colegio así que no está bien golpear tu rostro por ahora Sakura.- su mano tocó mi mentón e ingreso su dedo en mi boca. Las gotas de agua salada cayeron una tras otra y mi cuerpo entero temblo cuando su pecho se presionó contra el mio. Mordi su dedo con bastante fuerza y se alejo. Aproveche el momento para correr. En el último escalón faltando poco para llegar al pasillo su mano en mi cabello me jalo hacia atrás haciendome caer sentada. Gatee hacia delante cuando me aflojo y me fui de frente al piso en el momento que su pie me empujo hasta cuando mi mejilla toco completamente el suelo. Mi llanto se hizo incontrolable y mis gritos también.- Dame la llave Sakura.-

La aprete en mi mano y el abrio mis dedos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

\- Me encargaré de esto también. - alejo de mi la chaqueta de Neji.- No saldrás de esta casa sin mi permiso. Y si te vuelvo a ver con el imbécil de Hyuga mataré a los bichos que escondes en tu habitación. -

Consegui sentarme y lo observe fijamente. Nuestras miradas hicieron un leve contacto y enseguida dejo de observarme.

\- Eres un maldito. - solté con furia.

Su mirada regresó a mis ojos y su expresión de enojo e ira aparecieron.

\- Te juro que pagarás todo mi dolor multiplicado por dos.-

\- No tienes idea de lo que es el dolor.-

\- Mi madre se consumió día tras día ahogandose en una culpa que ella creyo tener. Perdi al hermano que tanto ame por que lo hiciste elegir y él no pudo abandonarte. Y tú, tú me quitaste todo. No sabes cuanto te odio Sasuke.-

No levantó su mano contra mi, ni le entro uno de sus ataques de rabia. No se movio ni un centímetro y antes de entrar a mi habitación lo vi levantar la cabeza hacia mi. ¿Él va a cambiar? No, juega conmigo, quiere hacerme bajar la guardia para atacarme nuevamente. Desea acabar conmigo de un golpe certero. Y si no soy mas fuerte que él conseguirá matarme.

...

Muchas gracias por el apoyo al fanfic.

De verdad me emociona mucho seguir escribiendo este fanfic si les agrada, y aquello lo demuestran con sus comentarios.

Tenian muchas preguntas acerca de la relación de si eran hermanos o no. Y bueno en este capítulo se aclaró un poco mas aquello.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Mis manos se cerraron en mi lápiz con fuerza. La campana finalmente sonó y en presencia de la profesora salí del salón antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera detenerme. Tengo un solo pensamiento en mente. Escapar de su mirada, del sonido de su voz, de su aroma. El celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi falda al llegar al baño y me negue a responder. Me encerré en el cubículo y me sente sobre la tapa del inodoro. Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra y mi pecho dolio.

-_ ¿Estás despierto Itachi?.-_

_\- ¿Qué quieres Sakura?.-_

_\- Algo malo le pasa a Sasuke.-_

_\- ¿Qué? .-_

_\- Tiene fiebre y está sudando mucho.-_

_\- Maldición. ¿Y Sekai? .-_

_\- Fue a comprar medicamentos. -_

_\- Vamos. No debemos dejarlo solo. -_

Cubri con mis manos mis oídos. Su voz me lástima, me golpea, me hace sentir dolor. El celular continua vibrando, mis manos siguen temblando y los sollozos siguen aumentando. Jamás las cosas volverán a ser como en aquel pasado donde los tres nos protegiamos los unos a los otros. Algunas mujeres gritan en el baño, y lanzan insultos. Apreto con fuerza mi falda cuando escuchó que él esta gritando mi nombre.

\- Este es el baño de mujeres. Vete de aquí.-

\- Han visto a Sakura. Tiene el cabello rosa.-

\- La "hermanita" de Sasuke.-

\- Sakura.- volvió a gritar.

Una especie de comezón en mi estómago me invadio en el momento que empezó a tocar mi puerta.

\- Hyuga. Basta ya. Largo. Llamaremos al inspector.-

\- Sakura.-

Estire mi mano y quite el seguro. La puerta cedio lentamente y lo pude observar. Lleno de moretones en las mejillas y con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente.

\- Sabía que te encontraría Sakura.-

Abri mis brazos y me lanze a él sin detenerme a dudar. Me aferre a su pecho. El nudo en mi garganta creció pero estoy con él y eso basta para sentirme segura.

\- Largo de aquí. Principalmente tu Hyuga.-

Me separe de él y salimos del lugar. Mi mirada se mantiene en el suelo. Lo sigo en silencio y sé a donde nos estamos dirigiendo. Me ofrece su mano sin observarme. Dudo bastante en aceptarla. Los recuerdos quieren llegar pero hago un inmenso esfuerzo por que no llenen mis pensamientos. Agarre su mano y mas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. La atención de los del pasillo se concentra en nosotros, sin embargo es como una burbuja. Una especie de barrera irrompible. Me encontró. A pesar de que pudo irse como Madara. Él decidio quedarse.

Llegamos a la terraza, la brisa del aire meneo mis cabellos. Incrementó el agarre un poco cuando intente soltarlo. El cielo esta oscuro y el sol ya se a marchado. Llegan mas imagenes a mi cabeza y cierro mis párpados tratando de olvidar.

\- ¿Por qué Neji?.-

\- Por que te necesito. -

\- ¿A mi?.-

\- Creo que nos necesitamos. La soledad con la que cargas la llevaba siempre conmigo a pesar de estar acompañado. Pero estar a tu lado me hace sentir que no estoy solo.-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Deberiamos huir juntos. De esa manera no volveríamos a sentir aquella soledad.-La primera gota de agua descendió y a ella pronto le acompañaron muchas mas.- Es una broma Neji.- me puse frente a él y nuestros ojos se encontraron. - Huir juntos es una locura.-

\- No lo es.- mencionó rápidamente. - Podríamos sólo irnos.-

Mi pecho dolio, y mi labio temblo amenazandome con dejar escapar un grito de dolor. Negue con la cabeza.

\- Sakura.-

\- Las cosas no son así de fáciles Neji. No son fáciles. - afloje su mano y me aleje un poco.- No podemos escapar.- ¿Te gusta? Cubri mis oidos deseando dejar de escuchar su voz. Sus dedos se cerraron en mi brazo. Detente, no lo hagas. No. Por favor. Abri mis párpados, los ojos perla de Neji me observan fijamente.

\- ¿Sakura?.

\- No has oído el rumor. Me faltan algunos tornillos. Quede así luego de que alguien me lanzo un florero en la cabeza. Mira aquí esta la cicatriz.- incline mi cabeza y movi mis cabellos enseñandole la cicatriz que de verdad me dejo tonta unos momentos pero no con secuelas a largo plazo.

\- Entiendo que sólo fue una broma lo de huir. Y también comprendo que no quieras decirme lo que te ocurre Sakura. Aun asi estare a tu lado. Todos los días te buscare, te encontrare y sólo me ire para siempre cuando me lo pidas,-

\- Sasuke es él que ahora se encarga completamente de mi y él no quiere que estes cerca.-

\- Nos veremos en secreto.-

Fue inevitable que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Me percate que las lágrimas ya se detuvieron.

\- ¿De verdad?.-

\- Si. En el baño de chicas si quieres. -

Su rostro me mostró una expresión de que hablaba sinceramente.

\- No. El baño no.- mencione aterrandome la idea.- En la biblioteca, la visitan pocos estudiantes y Sasuke nunca se aparece en ese lugar.-

Parecio dudar un poco pero aceptó. Rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco una caja de chocolates la cual colocó en mi mano, la observe detenidamente, es muy diferente a las que suele darme a diario.

\- Esto lo compre yo. No son de mis admiradoras.- Aprete la caja contra mi pecho y le sonrei.

\- Gracias Neji.- acarició mi cabello bastante despacio y fruncio el ceño cuando escuchamos la campana que indicaba que el receso concluyó.

\- Nos vemos mañana Sakura, en la biblioteca. -

Asentí.

\- Nos vemos mañana Neji.- le di un abrazo fugaz.-

-Ve tu primero, necesito uno de estos.- me enseñó su cigarrillo y fui la primera en salir. Llegue al pasillo y sin prevenirlo me arrastraron hacia el cuarto donde los conserjes colocan sus instrumentos de aseo, pude darme cuenta enseguida por los trapeadores y escobas que se encuentran arrimados en la pared de al frente. Me retorci tratando de escapar. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en el momento que pude ver de quien se trataba. Su sonrisa amplia y sus ojos perdidos en mi me hicieron sacar fuerzas y clave mis dientes en su brazo, al retroceder me soltó y consegui salir. Corri y mire hacia atrás para ver si me perseguia, pero no hay rastros de él. Me estrelle contra alguien y por su aroma pude reconocerlo prontamente. Iba a continuar corriendo pero sus dedos se cerraron en mi brazo y me impidio continuar.

\- Sasuke. - murmure temblorosa. Su mano libre se dirigió a mi blusa y sus dedos se quedaron quietos en un boton de mi blusa desabrochado que dejaba apreciar mi sujetador. Levante la mirada y la desesperación y el miedo se sintieron dueños de mi. Mi labio temblo. Él observaba fijamente hacia adelante, me gire lentamente. Neji venía caminando consciente de nosotros ya que su mirada se encontró con la mia enseguida.- Sasuke no es lo que piensas. - envolvi mis dedos en el brazo de Sasuke. Me soltó y se dirigió a él. Lo seguí como un robot que se mueve automáticamente. Suigetsu salió.

-Maldita puta.- refuto con ira contra mi.

No demoraron segundos en que el puño de Sasuke se estrellará en su rostro. Cerre mis párpados por el horror de ver la sangre chorreando enseguida por su nariz. Retrocedi un poco y mi espalda choco contra el pecho de Neji.

\- Vamonos.- mencionó empujandome hacia adelante muy despacio. Suigetsu no pudo levantarse y Sasuke arremetio contra él que aún se encontraba en el suelo. Me solté del pelicastaño y agarre del brazo a Sasuke.

\- Detente, van a expulsarte.- se levantó lleno de furia y me empujo con tanta fuerza que cai de trasero al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron. Neji y Sasuke. Trate de reincorporarme lo mas rápido que pude para intentar detenerlos pero no lo logre. Sasuke fue el primero en atacar pero Neji lo detuvo y lo golpeó en el abdomen. Sasuke se tambaleo un poco pero arremetio contra él como si el golpe no le hubiera dolido.

Agarre del brazo a Neji y me empujo no con tanta fuerza como Sasuke pero mi débil cuerpo perdio el equilibrio y nuevamente cai al suelo.

\- Sakura no quise hacerlo. Perdóname. -

\- Neji. - grité alertandolo pero fue demasiado tarde. Sasuke lo envio de un golpe al suelo y continuo pateandolo mientras Neji trataba de reincorporarse.

\- Detente. Sasuke.- el llanto me invadió. Se dirigió a mi y sus manos se cerraron en mis cabellos.

\- Cállate. Eres una puta Sakura.- me sacudió con fuerza, iba a gritar pero me cubrio la boca. Neji se levanto despacio un poco tembloroso y con un brillo en sus ojos lleno de maldad.

\- Uchiha.-

Se volteo y un golpe en el rostro hizo sangrar a Sasuke. Me levanté y divise a lo lejos que venian corriendo algunos profesores. Los separaron. Neji no se controlaba y estuvo a punto de golpear a un profesor sin embargo se detuvo justo a tiempo y reaccionó. Llamaron a la enfermera la cual se encargo de Suigetsu que está inconciente y su nariz cubierta de sangre. Los tres fueron suspendidos y les dieron una última amenaza. A mi me recriminaron el que no pedi ayuda inmediatamente. Dijeron que eso serviría mas que intentar detenerlos yo sola.

En el auto fije la mirada en las gotas de agua que que caían sobre el parabrisas. Las calles están llenas de agua. Sasuke dio un frenon que envio mi cuerpo para delante. Las bocinas se escucharon pidiendo que avancemos. El pelinegro golpeó el volante con su puño una y otra vez.

\- Sas..Sasuke.-

\- Cállate. Me enferma escuchar tu voz Sakura, me enferma tener que mirarte. Eres una molestia. -

El auto se movio nuevamente. Junte mi cabeza al respaldo del asiento y luego me sumi en la oscuridad. Mis párpados se abrieron, la cantidad de autos presentes me hicieron percatarme que se trata de un garaje y pronto reconocí que es el garaje del hospital. Baje del auto y revise que no estuvieran las llaves dentro. Llegue a la habitación de Itachi, en el momento que di el primer golpe a la puerta esta se abrio. Sasuke tiene los ojos rojos, paso ambas manos por su rostro y se marchó no sin antes empujarme. Me adentre al lugar y las lágrimas llenaron mi rostro al encontrarme con el cabello de Itachi disperso en el suelo. Mis sollozos aumentaron y cubri mi boca para que no huyan quejidos de dolor. Llegue hasta él. El cabello largo que solia cubrir su espalda ahora llega hasta sus hombros.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?. - acaricie su frente muy despacio.- No puedo protegerte de él. Sasuke esta demente. Pero puedo recogerlo. Lo guardaré para ti. Lo guardaré para que puedas verlo cuando despiertes. -

Me incline y empeze a juntar todo el cabello que pude. Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro, y el llanto no se detuvo a pesar de que la enfermera entró.

\- No podra verlo.- susurre para mi misma esparciendolo de nuevo en el suelo.- Él no podrá verlo.-

\- Tienes que ser fuerte.-

Bese la frente de Itachi, luego su mano y salí de su habitación. Llegue hasta el garaje, Sasuke esta arrimado en la puerta del chófer sosteniendo su celular en la oreja. Me detuve frente a él y con los dedos de mi mano bien abiertos lanze un golpe en su mejilla. Su rostro se volteo y regresó a observarme lleno de enojo. Una especie de hormigueo y ardor llenaron mi mano. Guardo el celular y me observó furioso.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? .- grite sin importarme las personas que centraron sus miradas en nosotros o las consecuencias que tendria que soportar después. - Itachi. Itachi ama su cabello, él...Él te quiere.,- trate de limpiar las lágrimas que cayeron una tras otra por mi mejilla. - No es justo. Lo que tu haces no es justo.-

\- Él amaba su cabello.- respondió sin dejar de observarme detenidamente. - Itachi está muerto.-

Arremeti enfurecida otro golpe contra él que lo hizo sonreir. Sonreir retorcidamente y avisarme que luego todo lo pagaría multiplicado por dos.

\- Metete al auto Sakura.- negue con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Me quedare.-

\- Entra al auto. Maldita sea.- gritó con furia. Me quede inmóvil, el coraje seguia latente pero mi cuerpo y mi mente me recordaron lo débil y cobarde que soy.

Entre al auto antes de que me golpeara alli mismo y salimos del hospital. En casa me golpeara, me gritara y en el peor de los casos querrá usar mi cuerpo. Mis sollozos aumentan. Debería disculparme, arrodillarme y pedirle que me perdone. No pedire disculpas por defender a Itachi, se merece todos los golpes que le dio Neji, que haya sido suspendido, mis dos golpes que seguro fueron cosquillas para él. Pero se merece todo eso y mucho mas. El debería ocupar el lugar de Itachi, él tendría que estar en coma y no Itachi. Pase mis manos por mi rostro. Empiezo a olvidar que él es mi hermano, y que mi madre y mi padre lo amaban. Que jugabamos juntos a los videojuegos, que a veces solia escucharme tocar el piano. Estoy olvidando que una vez lo ame y lo quise. Todo desaparece, una oscuridad nos esta sumergiendo, nos invade, acorrala y no existe salida.

Desearia vivir una vida en la que al llegar a casa, pudiera escribir en mi diario acerca de Neji mientras escuchó una canción. Rode cuatro escalones cuando su mano se enredo en mi brazo y me jalo hacia atras. Me desplome al suelo y me observo fijamente desde arriba. Levantó mi brazo y aunque intente soltarme agarró mi pulsera. El golpe en mi espalda hizo que el aire empieze a faltarme, tosi unas cuantas veces intentando recuperar mis inhalaciones y exhalaciónes normales. Me agarre de su pie al recuperarme, en su mano tiene la llave de mi habitación.

\- Sasuke. No, no, no.- pedi a quejidos. Sin mucho esfuerzo se soltó de mi mano aplastando mis dedos en el proceso y continuo su trayecto. Corri cuando consegui levantarme y me coloque frente a la puerta de mi habitación. - Sasuke por lo que mas quieras. -

Me lanzó a la pared con fuerza golpeando mi cabeza y el dolor fue tan fuerte que cuando me soltó cai sentada en el suelo con punzadas intensas en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Casi tambaleándome me lanze nuevamente a sus pies cuando la llave ingreso en la cerradura. Luche para que mis párpados no se cierren por que sabia que si cerraban no conseguiría volver a abrirlos. La puerta se abrió y agarrandome del cabello me volvió a alejar de él. En el momento que lo vi acercarse a Azrael y Uriel senti mi pecho oprimirse con tanta fuerza que luche por poder respirar. Busque algo alrededor con que defenderlos. Mi mano se cerro en la lámpara pero es demasiado tarde. Con una de sus manos sostiene a Azrael quien lucha pataleando por que lo suelten. El panico me invadio. La lámpara se deslizo de mis manos y me atore con el nudo en mi garganta, se acercó al balcón y lo colocó debajo del lluvia. Lleve mis manos a mi frente. Mi cuerpo entero temblo, y trague pesadamente cuando aquella sonrisa retorcida se formo en sus labios.

\- Te lo advertí Sakura. Te dije que te alejaras del Hyuga. Este bicho será por no obedecerme y el otro por haberme golpeado.-

El pelaje de Azrael se empapó completamente, lo movió sin cuidado y Azrael empezó hacer sonidos que indicaban miedo.

\- Sasuke no lo hagas. Te lo juro, no volvere, no volveré a ver a Neji. No tienen la culpa Sasuke ellos no tienen la culpa. No tienen la culpa de mi mal comportamiento. -

Movio a Azrael hacia debajo del techo, pero mi cobayo no se movía, dejo de luchar. Intente acercarme y Sasuke volvio a colocarlo bajo el agua.

\- Acaso pensaste que eso era suficiente. -

\- Haré lo que sea Sasuke.- Me arrodille frente a él.- Te lo ruego no lo lastimes. -

Lo alejo nuevamente del borde del balcón y lo puso en el suelo. Corri agarrarlo pero seguia sin moverse. Con la sábana de mi cama trate de secarlo. Aun había un poco de calor en su cuerpo. El agua no lo puso así, fueron sus manos apretando su cuello. No puedo pensar bien, no se que hacer.

\- Azrael no mueras. - grité apretandolo contra mi pecho.- No me dejes por favor.-

Sus ojos siguen abiertos. Me estas mirando Azrael. Perdoname por no conseguir protegerte. Perdóname. Por favor perdóname.

\- Sakura. -

Sólo escaparon gritos de dolor. De agonía, de sufrimiento. Mis cuerpo entero continúa temblando. No puedo mas. No puedo mas. Uriel empezó a llamarlo y escuche un sonido bastante debil en respuesta. Separe a Azrael un poco de mi y parecio querer reincorporarse. Continue secando su cuerpo sin separarlo de mi. Empezó a parpadear mas seguido y sus grititos se incrementaron en respuesta a Uriel.

\- Azrael. - bese su frente, lo uni a mi pecho y acaricie su pelaje. Lo solte para ver si conseguía mantenerse en pie, empezó a caminar, primero tambaleándose y luego corrió. Mi llanto se incremento. Con mis piernas temblorosas consegui levantarme y saque de la jaula a Uriel lo coloque en el piso, ambos se saludaron con un toque de nariz. Me deje caer al suelo, cubri mis ojos con mis manos y gritos descontrolados escaparon desde lo mas profundo de mi ser. Las gotas de agua salada inundan mi rostro y mis manos, no dejo de temblar y cuando él se acerca me arrodilló ante él.

\- No lo vuelvas hacer.- mi voz se escucha débil. No parece ser mia.- Te lo ruego no vuelvas a lastimarlos.- su mano se envolvió en mi cabello y me obligó a fijar mi mirada en él.

\- Eso depende de ti Sakura.-

Me soltó y salio de la habitación. Me recoste de lado y abraze mis rodillas llevándolas a mi pecho intentando sentirme segura. Pero estoy muy lejos de sentirme protegida. Ahora debo tomar la decisión correcta aunque sea doloroso y darles un hogar mejor a Azrael y Uriel.

...

Reviews?

Gracias por el apoyo al fanfic.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

10)

Ni Neji, Suigetsu y Sasuke podían asistir al instituto hasta despues de un semana. La peliroja aprovecho cualquier momento para molestarme durante la clase. En el receso una de mis compañeras fingió tropezarse y mojo mi blusa y parte de mi falda con soda. Mire al suelo. Se quedo frente a mi burlándose y sonriendo. La empuje. Un largo silencio. Se impresionó tanto que no pudo reaccionar. **Ataca Sakura.** Retrocedi.

\- Lo lamento. - sali corriendo del salón y llegue a la terraza. Cubri mis oidos. Senti remordimiento por haberla agredido. Aprete mis manos en los bordes que impiden que un paso en falso haga que mi cuerpo se estrelle y se termine de quebrar al caer contra el suelo.

El viento levanta mis cabellos, alzo mis brazos y deje que el aire golpee mi cuerpo.

A la salida Sasuke me espera en la entrada dentro del auto. Ingreso en los asientos de atras y aún asi no enciende el auto. Me da un poco de frío y me abrazo a mi misma. Despues de unos minutos la misma rubia con que engaño a Karin se sube en el asiento de copiloto. Tal vez es su nueva novia. Lo besa en los labios y me siento asqueada al recordar su lengua ingresando en mi boca. Arrime mi frente a la ventana de mi puerta y mi corazón se acelera al percatarme que entre algunos chicos Neji está observandome. Coloque mi mano en la ventana como si con ese minimo detalle podria hacerle llegar que soy mas feliz a su lado que con mi propia "familia". El auto se pone en marcha y él pelicastaño levanta su mano en señal de despedida. Trague saliva, mis ojos se humedecieron .

\- Karin dijo que anoche estuviste con ella.-

Sasuke no le respondió.

\- Sasuke no me gusta tener que compartirte. -

\- Ino.- mencionó fríamente. - Cállate. -

Me concentré en el cielo que lucia al fin despejado sin amenazas de lluvia. Como las mujeres pueden morirse por alguien como él. Mi mano tiembla, en algun momento yo desee ser aceptada por Sasuke. Una sonrisa triste se muestra en mi rostro. Tu no eres el Sasuke que yo quise.

Llegue a casa y apenas se abrio el seguro baje con rapidez. El pelinegro me ignoró completamente y se quedó en el auto junto con ella, eso hizo que caminara sin que mis piernas temblaran. En la cocina tome una soda y algunas frutas. Me encerré en mi habitación y les di de comer a Azrael y Uriel. Azrael se encuentra bien aún así verlo me produce ganas intensas de llorar. El pensar que pudo haber muerto hace que mi corazón se estremezca de dolor.

Alguien golpea mi puerta y no aterrarme resulta imposible. Abri la puerta con mis manos temblando.

\- El teléfono está sonando ve a responder. Si es para mi diles que estoy ocupado, y si es Madara convencelo que regrese. -

Asentí y baje casi corriendo. Antes de llegar a los escalones él entro en su habitación junto con ella, casi pierdo el equilibrio pero alcanze a recuperarme. Llegue a la sala, la melodia del teléfono se detuvo. Espere nuevamente, mis manos sudaron. Cerre mis párpados tratando de no pensar en lo que Sasuke y ella hacian en esa habitación. El teléfono volvio a sonar y me quede inmóvil. Nuevamente la melodia desapareció. Volvió a sonar y en el primer tono respondi.

\- Buenas noches, estoy hablando con Madara Uchiha. - escuche la voz de una mujer muy joven.

\- Él está en un viaje de negocios habla con su sobrina. -

\- Necesitamos que un familiar de Itachi Uchiha se acerque al hospital urgentemente. -

\- ¿Él esta bien? ¿Le paso algo malo?.-

\- Él doctor necesita hablar con un familiar del paciente. -

El teléfono se deslizo de mis manos y se estrelló contra el suelo. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas. Movi la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrio. Sasuke no la cerró con llave. Subi los escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso y entre a la habitación que Madara hizo su oficina y casi nunca la utilizaba. Rebusque en los cajones del escritorio algo de dinero. Nada. Carajos se lo llevo todo, fui a la habitación de mi tío y me asombre que la puerta cediera. La cama lucia tendida y el dormitorio esta bastante limpió. Rebusque en las cómodas y tampoco encontré dinero. Limpie las lágrimas que nublaron mi visión y abri el closet. Reconoci ropa de mi padre que se encontraba colgando en los armadores. Toque con melancolía el abrigo bastante grande que solia llegarle hasta las rodillas, intente abrazarla y se deslizo al suelo haciendo un horrible ruido. La levante con sumo cuidado y un peso extra me hizo saber que algo está dentro de la chaqueta. Rebusque en el primer bolsillo hay algunos billetes de veinte dólares, en el otro bolsillo esta algo que desee no haber sido capaz de encontrarlo.

...

La enfermera me envió rápidamente a la habitación de Itachi. Al ingresar mis lágrimas sólo aumentaron, el doctor se encuentra alumbrando los ojos de abiertos de Itachi.

\- ¿Él despertó?. -

\- No. Abrio sus ojos pero no existe ninguna respuesta mas.-

\- Entonces significa que ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Las probabilidades que consiga despertar del coma ahora son muy altas. Intentamos comunicarnos antes pero a la enfermera le resultó imposible localizarlos ¿El señor Madara vino? Tengo que hablar algunas cosas importantes con él. -

\- Se encuentra viajando. -

\- Si sucede algo. Llama a la enfermera. - su mano se colocó en mi hombro. - Debes ser fuerte.-

Llegue hasta su cama y mirarlo me dolio profundamente, el dolor que se apodera de él debe ser mas intenso. Sus ojos están abiertos pero sumidos en la oscuridad, No sé que decirle, como apoyarlo, no se de que manera aliviar su dolor. Estire mi mano con el afán de sostener su mano y de entrelazarla con la mia como venia haciéndolo dia tras día que venia a visitarlo. Deslize mi mano encima de sus dedos y los agarre delicadamente con miedo y anhelo de ser correspondida. Decidí utilizar una de sus frases. Aquella que utilizaba cuando estaba aterrada por las tormentas o llorando por cualquier cosa,

\- Estare a tu lado, te protegere Itachi.-

No hay respuesta. Hago un gran esfuerzo por que no se noten mis sollozos. Puedo apreciar sus ojos de un intenso color negro, no parpadea y eso hace que el miedo me invada. Suelto su mano inmóvil para tomar la silla y sentarme cerca de él. Junto mi frente al borde de la cama y vuelvo a sujetar su mano. No se lo dire a Sasuke. Este será mi secreto. No será a Sasuke quien escuche cuando despierte. Me escuchara a mi y conseguire que esta vez este de mi lado.

No regrese a casa esa noche aún así el no despertó y antes de irme sus párpados nuevamente se cerraron.

Deambule por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Visite una tienda de ropa donde mi madre solia comprar vestidos, en el segundo piso encontré aún en exhibición el vestido que ella deseaba que use en mis competiciones como pianista, "Cuando seas famosa Sakura". Aun recuerdo su sonrisa y la emoción que mostraba cuando escogía mis vestidos para mis pequeños conciertos. Mi mano tocó la vitrina y apreciar mis dedos remordidos y heridos me hicieron recordar que jamás volvere a tocar una melodía. ¿Lo disfrutaste Sasuke? Estoy segura que si. Disfrutas aplastando mis dedos una y otra vez.

Una mujer se dirigió a mi y me aleje rápidamente. Sali del lugar casi corriendo. Tienes que despertar Itachi. Despierta aceptando que ya sufrí demasiado por algo que no me correspondía sentir tanto dolor y suplicio.

Le pague al taxista y baje del auto. Presione el timbre unas cuantas veces pero no obtengo respuesta. Me sente en la entrada observando a la nada. Lágrimas amenazan con huir pero consigo tragarlas. La puerta se abre y mi cuerpo se niega a levantarse. Existen dolores que nunca podrán ser sanados.

\- Sasuke aun no despierta y creo que no sabe que pasaste la noche fuera, deberías entrar.-

Asenti sin observarla y entre a la casa. Subi los escalones automaticamente, ella se quedo abajo, en el pasillo senti que todas las paredes se movían en círculos y mis piernas tambalearon. Me arrime a la pared e intente llegar a mi dormitorio pero todo parece caer encima de mi. Él sale de su habitación, no lleva camiseta y esta acercandose. Se detuvo y está observandome sin una expresión de preocupación o coraje en su rostro. No hay nada. Mi cuerpo cae hacia delante y me sujeto de sus brazos para no caer, sus dedos se cierran en mis muñecas y no deja que me desplome al suelo. Estoy asustada, tengo miedo. Otra punzada muy fuerte en mi cabeza hace que todo se oscurezca para mi.

Una serpiente asciende por una de mis piernas, esta envolviéndome y aprieta con fuerza. Mi respiración se acelera, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y me sente con rapidez. Reconozco su mano en mi pierna y lo veo acostado a mi lado. Estoy en su habitación. Mi intención es lanzarme al suelo pero sus dedos se entierran en mi muslo sin delicadeza. Muevo mi pierna tratando de que me deje libre pero no lo hace. Me empuja y mi espalda vuelve a unirse al colchón. Lo empuje con toda mi fuerza pero conseguir que no me dejara en medio de sus piernas fue imposible. Mis mejillas estan mojadas y mis párpados están cerrados.

\- Por favor no,- grité al sentir su respiración cerca de mi rostro.

\- ¿Con quien pasaste la noche Sakura?.-

Mi cuerpo entero temblo.

\- Dormi en el hospital con Itachi.-

\- Te adverti Sakura que no saldrias de esta casa sin mi permiso.-

\- Lo sé. Pero quería verlo.-

Golpeó mi mejilla. El ardor y el dolor los senti punzandome enseguida. Agarro mi blusa y aunque trate de detenerlo de un fuerte jalón todos los botones cedieron dejando al descubierto mi sujetador.

\- Sasuke no. Sasuke basta, detente. No,- mi llanto se convirtió en gritos.

Levantó mi sujetador y se inclino. Cubri con mis manos mi rostro al sentir su boca en uno de mis pechos y los gritos pidiendo que se detenga solo aumentan. No está sucediendo. Él no está aquí. No puede encontrarme, estoy escondida en un lugar donde él jamás me alcanzará.

Abri mis párpados, me cubro con mis manos con rapidez y consigo sentarme. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla, esta sentado en el borde de la cama dandome la espalda. Dejame ir Sasuke, dejame escapar.

\- Largate. -

Sali de su habitación. Mis piernas tiemblan e ingrese debajo de la ducha. Tengo que limpiar mi cuerpo.

**No tengas miedo Sakura . Piensa y ataca.**

Cai de rodillas en la baldosa y cubri mis oidos.

\- Cállate. Cállate.

**¿Por qué no pudo abusar de ti hoy Sakura?**

\- No lo sé.

**Usa tu cabeza. **

\- Me detesta, sintió asco y se le quitaron ganas. Cállate. Dejame tranquila.

**Sasuke no lo hizo por que teme que te suicides Sakura.**

\- ¿Qué? .-

**Itachi te dejo bien en claro que sus intenciones eran acorralarnos hasta que nosotras decidamos quitarnos la vida. No te parece extraño que Sasuke te haya detenido cuando estabas cortando tus muñecas. **

\- Deja de confundirme. No tiene nada que ver, hubieran revisado mi cuerpo encontrarían restos de su. Maldición, Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Sólo quieren que me suicide sin darles problemas,

**Entonces ¿Por qué el afán de mantenernos encerradas en casa? **

\- Sólo se divierte alejandome de Neji.-

**Estás muy equivocada Sakura. Sasuke esta asustado. La soledad lo empieza a aterrar. Los fantasmas del pasado comienzan a consumirlo. **

\- No entiendo.-

**Sasuke está llegando al límite y lo sabes. Tu lo viste hace unos minutos antes de salir de su dormitorio. Miraste hacia atrás como una estupida. Y dime Sakura ¿Qué encontraste? **

Las gotas de agua chocan contra la baldosa.

\- Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. -

**Él necesita que nos arrastremos a sus pies. **

Cubri mis oidos con mas fuerza pero puedo escucharla. Esta aquí en mi cabeza, atormentandome. Llena de odio y rabia.

**Quiere que la rutina cambie para poder sentirse grande de nuevo. Desea lastimarte de otra manera. Asi volverá a sentirse vivo. **

\- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo, no puedo.-

**Él pensará que ganará. Pero nosotras juntas acabaremos con él. **

...

En el espejo del auto me observe. No hay moretones, manchas rojas o un labio partido. No a levantado su mano mas que para abofetearme y ese dolor es mínimo comparado a sus nudillos chocando en mis mejillas. Los seguros se quitaron y baje del auto con velocidad. No me detuve en la cocina por comida y subi las escaleras. Llegue frente a mi habitación y me detuve cerca de la puerta. Después de un rato pude escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos chocando contra el suelo y se detuvo a unos metros lejos de mi. Respire profundamente y cerre mis párpados.

**Si esto sale mal. Antes de que termine de matarnos completamente, usaremos lo que encontramos en el abrigo de nuestro padre y disfrutaremos viendo sus ojos perder el brillo de la vida. **

\- Sasuke. - susurre.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Metete ya en tu habitación verte me enferma. -

Lanze mi mochila al suelo sin hacer mucho ruido y trague saliva pesadamente. Me voltee y levante mi mirada para poder observarlo, pero no dure mucho y mire al suelo nuevamente.

\- Estoy embarazada Sasuke.-

Podia sentir su mirada perforar mi cabeza, sus puños se apretaron y cuando su mano en mi cuello me llevo hasta la pared supe que todo tendría que dejarlo en sus manos. Y yo tenia que desaparecer.

\- Él bebé Sasuke vas a lastimarlo. -

Apretó con mas fuerza y la respiración empezó a faltarme.

\- Sasuke. -

Me soltó y trate de recuperar el aire perdido. Sus ojos están llenos de furia pero al mismo tiempo hay un poco de preocupación. Puedo ver su miedo. Esta sintiéndo miedo. Una sonrisa quiere escapar de mis labios y logró transformarla en nada.

\- Todo estará bien Sasuke.- dije apenas consegui hablar, él me observo como si estuviera viendo a otra persona y no a mi. No me miro con asco y desprecio. Me observó con lástima.- No sabrán que es nuestro, nadie lo sabrá nunca, será nuestro secreto. Madara regresará cuando acepte lo nuestro. Nos apoyará.-

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

\- Estás loca.- gritó

\- Todo estará bien por qué nos queremos, Sasuke yo te quiero.-

Paso su mano por su cabello y llegó hasta su habitación. Lo seguí bastante cerca y antes que entre sujete su mano.

\- Tengo miedo Sasuke. Tengo mucho miedo, algo malo pasa conmigo. Duerme conmigo hoy.-

Regreso a observarme y se soltó de mi, me empujo y mi trasero toco el suelo.

\- No trates de jugar conmigo Sakura.-

Lloré y rebusque en el bolsillo de mi falda aquel papel arrugado y se lo lanze.

\- Salió positivo.-

Dudo en coger el papel, pero se inclino lo agarro entres sus manos y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Toque mi abdomen y arrime mi espalda a la pared.

\- Parece que no le agrado la idea. Mi madre me dijo una vez que tenga mucho cuidado con los hombres. A algunos no les gusta hacerse responsables de sus actos.-

Mi celular empezó a vibrar y lo saque inmediatamente del bolsillo de mi falda.

\- Hola.-

\- Sakura soy Konan, la enfermera que está cuidando de Itachi.- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.- Me diste tu número para que te llame por si algo pasaba con él. Sakura el despertó.-

\- Gracias Konan. No tardare. -

Mas lágrimas brotaron, y un pesado nudo se formo en mi garganta que fue imposible tragarlo. Me levanté con rapidez y llegue a la sala. Desconecte el cable del teléfono por el que le llegaba la señal. Abri la puerta. El cielo está oscuro y hay amenazas de lluvia. Doy un paso fuera de la casa y sonreir me es inevitable. Acabare contigo Sasuke. Te rompere en pedazos de la misma manera que tu lo hiciste conmigo.

...

Reviews?

Saludos. Nos leemos pronto y lamento la demora.

Diana95.- yo también senti super horrible con lo de los cobayos. Lo bueno es que no los mató.

Carmen.- Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de sin amor. En unos dias ya tendran la continuación de ese fanfic.

Andre.- Bueno si Sasuke es demasiado cruel y de la valentía de Sakura creo que la demuestra pero a su manera.

Tierna orfelina.- A mi me encantan los fic de este tipo. Y especialmente los que tienen un final inesperado. Me recomiendas algún fic medio perturbador?

Saludos chicas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Llegue cerca de la peliazul y ella me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me alegro que hayas logrado venir tan pronto.-

\- Hice todo lo posible. Tengo miedo que él pueda llegar en cualquier momento. Despues de que corto su cabello tengo tanto temor a que le diga alguna cosa que afecte su recuperación. Vive repitiendo cada minuto que Itachi ya está muerto.-

\- ¿De verdad se odian tanto? .-

\- Sasuke detesta a su hermano mayor por que siempre obtuvo en mayor proporción el cariño y amor de sus padres . -

\- Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para evitar que hable con Itachi o el doctor. -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Lo harías? .- lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

\- Lo intentaré y cualquier cosa que suceda te llamare.-

La puerta de la habitación de Itachi se abrio y él doctor nos observo fijamente.

\- ¿Ya llego Madara de su viaje?.-

Negue con la cabeza.

\- Acompañame a mi consultorio. -

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y me indico con su mano que me sentara. En la pared se encuentran varios diplomas con diferentes especializaciónes. Sasori Akasuna. Parecia demasiado joven para tener tantos logrós.

\- ¿Cuándo regresa tu tío? .-

\- En algunos días, tiene negocios muy importantes que resolver.-

\- Tu tío me hablo de la situación en la que se encuentran.-

\- ¿A qué se refiere?.-

\- Que sólo son él, Itachi, Sasuke y tú. -

\- Así es. Mis padres, quiero decir nuestros padres están muertos.-

Fije mis ojos jades en el estetoscopio que se encuentra en su cuello.

\- Ya que él no está no tengo mas opción que hablar contigo.- Asentí.

\- Las lesiones en su cuerpo tanto físicas como mentales no son tan graves. Aun asi ahora es como un niño que debe aprender a caminar, sujetar una cuchara o un lápiz. No a pronunciado palabra alguna desde que despertó y eso es completamente normal, poco a poco será capaz de decir algunas palabras. Aunque él sabe perfectamente como hacer cada cosa, es su cuerpo el que no va a obedecerlo. Tendrá cefaleas intensas debido al trauma craneoencefalico y su pérdida completa de visión es un hecho. Itachi necesita apoyo. Muchos pacientes son propensos a caer en una depresión después de accidentes como estos y mas cuando le dejan secuelas que posiblemente seran de por vida. Por eso el apoyo de sus familiares en estos momentos es mas necesario que citas con el psicólogo. -

El doctor me acercó un pañuelo. Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Aprete mis nudillos con fuerza tratando de controlar mi llanto pero no lo logre. Mientras lloraba él no volvió hablar, cuando logre tranqulizarme un poco se levantó.

\- Te llevare con él sera poco tiempo pero él necesita escucharte. -

No. Él necesita escuchar a su hermano.

Lo seguí, limpie las gotas de agua salada restantes en mis mejillas, entre detrás de él al nuevo dormitorio al que trasladaron. Él esta acostado con sus ojos bien abiertos y parpadeando, observando quizas a la nada, ya no tiene tubos y agujas rodeándolo en cantidad. Sólo han quedado pocas y supongo que las mas importantes. Las paredes tienen un color mas vivo y la cama parece mucho mas cómoda y grande que la anterior.

\- Te dejare con él.-

La puerta se cerro.

Me acerqué despacio, mis zapatos hicieron ruido y sé que logro escucharme por que sus ojos se movieron en mi dirección, el temor y la tristeza me invadieron completamente cuando me percate que en realidad se trataba únicamente de instinto.

\- Sa.,,, Sas...-

Lleve mi mano a mi pecho y sentí que no podría hacerlo. Retrocedi un poco.

**¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Acércate, háblale, envenenalo contra Sasuke.**

No puedo. Tengo que buscar a Sasuke. Tiene que venir.

**Si lo haces no recuperaremos a Itachi.**

Itachi me odia.

**No. Detente.**

Gire la perilla.

\- Saku...-

Uni mi frente a la puerta y lloré. Lloré por el pasado, por aquel ayer donde jugabamos y reíamos juntos, por el tiempo en que me quedaba dormida después que me leyera un cuento. Lloré por este presente horrible al que debe enfrentarse y lloré por que el futuro no es nada esperanzador a pesar de lo que ella dijera.

Limpie las lágrimas con mis manos y llegue cerca de su cama. Trate de tragarme el nudo en la garganta, no lo logre.

\- Itachi. - fue la primera palabra que salio de mi boca.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo y aunque trate de contenerme fue en vano. Me escuche a mi misma llorando como una niña e intente tranquilizarme.

\- N...No llores.-

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa y eso sólo consigue romperme mas. Continúe llorando hasta quedarme seca y me sente en una sila a su lado. Envolvi mi mano con la suya y no intentó alejarme. Cerre mis párpados. Quedate conmigo Itachi. Volvamos a jugar juntos a las escondidas. Vuelve a cargarme en tus hombros.

\- to..car tu ros...tro.-

Trate de levantar su brazo, una mueca de dolor hizo que lo volviera a dejar como estaba. Me incline cerca de su mano y la levante un poco para que pudiera tocarme. Su mano es grande y suave. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis mejillas y llegó a mis labios. Me aleje rápidamente, el recuerdo de Sasuke metiendo su dedo en mi boca envio descargas de miedo y horror a mi cuerpo.

\- Perdón Itachi, es que estaba un poco incómoda. No por que tu me incómodes, me refiero a la posición. -

Parecio querer decir algo mas pero sus labios se cerraron. Volví a sentarme cerca de él y coloque mi mano en su brazo.

\- Don...de Sas...Sas...ke-

Trague saliva con dificultad, mis manos temblaron.

\- Él dijo que tenia asuntos mas importantes que atender. -

El dolor en su rostro fue tan fácil de notar que senti dolor igual que él. **Muy bien, sigue así. Acabaremos con él.**

\- Madara.-

\- El tío esta en un viaje de negocios. Le llevará semanas volver. -

Ahora envió una mirada de lástima en mi dirección. Si hermano. Es un infierno. Vivir con Sasuke es un infierno.

El doctor volvió a entrar y me pidió que lo dejará descansar por hoy. Separe mi mano de Itachi.

\- Volvere mañana.-

Su mano se movio un poco intentando buscarme y lo sujete. Sus labios temblaron y sus dedos me apretaron débilmente.

\- Itachi. - murmure tratando de no llorar.- Te quiero.-

Me afloje de su mano.

\- Maña...Mañana ven.-

\- Si.- asenti aunque no pudiera verme. El doctor me acompañó fuera de la habitación.

\- Hoy lo examinare para poder confirmar si mañana podemos iniciar con la rehabilitación. ¿Puedes venir en la mañana? .-

\- No puedo. Sasuke mi otro hermano es muy estricto conmigo.-

\- No te preocupes, queria que lo acompañes en la rehabilitación pero Konan se encargara de estar con él. -

\- Gracias. -

Pense retirarme inmediatamente y estiro su mano en mi dirección. Mis dedos temblaron un poco. Estreche su mano, fue apenas un ligero rose. Me dedicó una sonrisa y empeze a caminar alejandome. El ascensor se abrio y senti que los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron por unos segundos. Un escalofrío recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos negros me miraron profundamente y consegui mantenerle la mirada.

\- Sasuke.-

Dio un paso fuera del ascensor y camino cerca de mi como si no me conociera.

\- Sasuke. - lo sujete del brazo jalandolo hacia atrás.

Se giro con enojo y sé que por que paso una enfermera cerca de nosotros no se soltó de mi con brusquedad.

\- Sasuke espera.-

Se acercó a mi y se inclino para que lograra escucharlo claramente sin necesidad de levantar la voz.

\- ¿Cuál es el maldito problema Sakura?

\- Deberíamos ir a comprar ropa para nuestro bebé. - me cubrio la boca con su mano y de un jalón me metio en el ascensor.

Me soltó y si su mirada tuviera una clase de poder me hubiera hecho cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Hasta llegar al auto sus dedos se incrustaron con fuerza en mi brazo y de un empujón me envio a los asientos de atras. Toque mi brazo tratando de calmar el dolor. Encendió el auto y mi cuerpo fue hacia adelante cuando acelero. Cubri mi boca, últimamente cualquier movimiento fuerte hace que me maree con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza estúpida! - gritó y golpeó con fuerza el volante.

\- Sasuke.-

\- Cállate maldición. Cállate.-

El hospital se esta quedando muy atrás de nosotros. Cerre mis párpados y deje que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro.

**Te quitaremos lo que mas quieres. **

Toque mis mejillas y las senti mojadas. Sigo siendo tan débil y patética.

**Acabaremos con él. **

\- Cállate. - grité.- Cállate. -

El auto se detuvo, gire despacio mi cabeza hacia Sasuke su mirada esta fija en mi. Estamos en casa. Mi mano empezó a temblar y cubri mis oidos.

\- Ahora que diablos te pasa.-

Dejame en paz. Vete de mi mente. Largate.

Los seguros se abrieron y baje del auto, mi respiración se acelero y un montón de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Trate de limpiarlas. Me alcanzó, giro con furia y acorralo mi cuerpo contra la pared.

\- Yo quería comprarle algo de ropa. Quizas sólo unas medias. -

Retrocedio sin soltar mi brazo.

\- No tienes por qué mirarme como si estuviera loca.-

Me solté de su brazo.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? Puedes abrazarme toda la noche. Puedes protegernos.-

El golpe en la mejilla viro mi rostro y el cabello cayo cubriendo mi cara.

\- No se te ocurra volver a repetir lo que dijiste en el hospital por que te juro Sakura que hare que te arrepientas.-

\- Perdón, aunque dije que seria nuestro secreto crei que de alguna manera te agradaría que fueramos juntos.-

Su rostro no se apaciguo ni un poco y empezó a caminar alejándose. Se dirigió a la salida. Me mordi el dedo pulgar intranquila y volví a seguirlo.

\- ¿Entonces iremos?

Golpeó con su puño la pared.

\- No maldita sea. Te golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza o que demonios pasa contigo.- gritó acercandose y no retrocedi.

\- Sasuke no te vayas.-

Su mano choco contra la pared y mi cuerpo entero temblo.

\- Sasuke.- uni mi frente a su pecho.- No nos odies Sasuke.-

\- Eres una idiota. - murmuró separándose de mi.

Empezó a subir las escaleras y deje de seguirlo. Limpie las lágrimas de mis mejillas y en la cocina tome una manzana. La lave y le di una mordida. Conecte el teléfono y coloque mis pies en las escaleras. Subi despacio, mi mejilla arde y pica horriblemente. Abri la puerta de mi dormitorio e hice un esfuerzo por que la fruta no se deslize de mis dedos y se desplome al suelo. Trague el trozo de manzana que tenia en la boca y trate de normalizar mi respiración.

\- Aceptaré tu invitación de que compartamos la cama Sakura. - esta sentado sobre mi colchón sosteniendo a Azrael en sus piernas.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron siendo acorralados y vencidos por el pánico y miedo.

\- Azrael debe comer. - me dirigi a él y levante al cobayo, no puso resistencia alguna. Lo coloque nuevamente en su jaula y rogue por que Sasuke no se percatara de mis manos temblorosas cuando sujete la funda de heno. Les llene su bandeja y ellos corrieron a comerlo. Pase mis dedos por mi cabello despeinandolo un poco

\- Ire a bañarme.- respondi rogando que mis piernas me obedecieran.

Nos descubrió. Está haciendo esto por que nos descubrió. El agua se deslizo encima de mi cuerpo, agache mi cabeza y lagrimas cayeron. Aprete mi abdomen con fuerza. No podre soportarlo.

Me coloque la pijama, una camiseta y un pantalón que me quedan muy holgados. Me observe frente al espejo que me permite apreciar mi cuerpo completamente. Por que mis pechos son muy pequeños no se nota que estoy sin sujetador, aún así siento verguenza. Se supone que se debe dormir sin sujetador. Maldición. Tome uno de la ropa sucia ya que no traje ninguno limpio. Me observe nuevamente. Mi mejilla esta manchada de un colo rojizo claro. Mis ojos ya no emanan lágrimas pero la muestra de que llore está vigente en ellos.

Abri la puerta, esta recostado observando al techo. Tome una vincha de mis cajones y me alze el cabello para que no moje mi camiseta. Subi a la cama por la parte de los pies y su mirada fija en mi hizo que sintiera ganas de llorar. Me recoste cerca, demasiado. Mi cabeza quedo encima de su hombro y pose mi mano en su pecho. Cerre mis párpados enseguida. Su respiración es muy calmada. Debería poder ver en mi mente un bosque lleno de árboles, flores de distintos colores. A Azrael y Uriel corriendo encima del pasto. Pero lo que observo es lluvia, truenos, animales corriendo a refugiarse. El panorama cambia y un olor a humo llena mis fosas nasales, un incendio. Todo se está quemando. Mi cuerpo se está quemando.

Escuche un grito tan cerca que mis párpados se abrieron. Me sente con rapidez. Senti que el aire empezaba a faltarme. Trate de bajar de la cama y me encontré con él observandome un poco sorprendido. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho. Abri la boca y escapo un grito desgarrador que hizo que cubra mis oídos. Voy a morir. No puedo respirar, olvide como respirar.

\- Sakura.-

Observe hacia la casa de Azrael y Uriel, no los podia observar claramente por la oscuridad de la habitación pero escuche que corrieron. Recordé a Itachi pidiendome que regresé al hospital. Aprete la sábana con fuerza y consegui que aire entre en mis pulmones. Una y otra vez. Inhalar y exhalar. Me cubri el rostro entre mis rodillas y lloré bastante fuerte. Si el dolor se queda dentro conseguira matarme. Mis pedazos rotos se convertirán en cenizas.

\- No quiero morir Sasuke.- hablé entre llanto.

\- Fue una pesadilla. - murmuro. Por el movimiento de la cama supe que se acosto. - Sakura mírame. -

Limpie las lágrimas que nublaron mi visión y levante mi cabeza.

\- Debes prometerme que no volverás a mencionar en voz alta al.- fruncio un poco el ceño.

\- Bebé. - complete.

\- Si, como tu lo dijiste es nuestro secreto. -

\- No se repetirá Sasuke.-

Me recoste, mis dedos no dejan de temblar. Las lágrimas no se detienen. Mi cabeza duele, mis ojos y garganta arden y queman.

Me dio la espalda. Observe fijamente a la puerta. Mi mano esta sobre mi abdomen. Tal vez sólo deberíamos creer que en verdad esto esta pasando. Quizas deberiamos convertir esta mentira en una verdad. El odio en algo noble.

...

La semana se cumplió. Las gotas de agua caen con intensidad sobre la ciudad. Me levanté de mi asiento y antes de salir del salón observe a Sasuke que conversaba con Juugo y Karin. Una chica entró y me empujo, me sostuve de la pared para mantenerme en pie. En los pasillos mire al suelo y camine lo mas rápido que pude. Pronto me vi corriendo sin importarme absolutamente nada. Llegue a la biblioteca. Entre y busque en las mesas a Neji no lo encontre. Sólo hay exactamente seis personas. Me dirigi a las estanterías. A lo lejos lo observe leyendo un libro. Mi pecho se oprimió con fuerza.

Mis pasos se volvieron lentos. Llegue cerca y se volteo enseguida.

\- No respondiste mis llamadas. - observe a la ventana.

\- Neji.- mis labios temblaron. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta. - Se descargó. - le dedique una sonrisa. - No encontre su cargador. Debo comprar otro.-

\- Estaba pensando ir a verte a tu casa. No lo hice por que no quería que tuvieras problemas con Sasuke. -

\- No debes ir a mi casa.- hable inmediatamente. - Sasuke es demasiado.-

\- Idiota. -

Sonrei y asenti.

Dejo el libro en su lugar y me tomo de la mano. Me llevo hasta una mesa bastante alejada y desde donde no se podia observar a la puerta.

\- Desde ahora siempre te esperare aquí. En algunas de estas mesas. -

Me soltó y se sentó. Me sente a su lado. Saco de su bolsillo una caja de chocolates y me la entregó. Los acepte sin dudar.

\- Tengo algo mas.-

Me mostró una cadena plateada, la colocó en la mesa y pude observar un dijen de un ave que tenia abierta sus alas como si estuviera surcando el cielo. Lágrimas quisieron salir pero consegui reprimirlas. Le mostre una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que afloró por que el llena de muchos sentimientos hermosos mi vida.

\- Es tuya. Aceptala.-

Pase mi mano por encima del ave y recordé las veces que sentia que podía volar tocando melodías en el piano. Los aplausos, las felicitaciones de mis padres. Los regalos de Itachi.

\- Gracias Neji. Yo quisiera darte algo, no se si puedas aceptarlos.-

Él me observo indiferente pero enseguida me mostró una ligera sonrisa.

\- Son dos cobayos. Azrael y Uriel. Si los quieres debes prometerme que los cuidarás bien.-

Gotas de agua salada resbalaron por mis mejillas. Las limpio con sus dedos.

\- No te preocupes, estarán a salvo conmigo. -

Mi corazón se sintió aliviado, aunque no conocía muchas cosas de Neji, mi confianza en él es del cien por ciento. Como si fuera la única persona en todo el mundo que estoy segura jamás me haria daño. Voy a extrañarlos, voy a llorar por ellos muchas noches, sin embargo se que estarán seguros.

...

Karo.- hola que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. No puedo responder a tu pregunta seria como hacer spoiler, pero con los demás capítulos podrás comprender que es lo que en realidad busca Sakura.

Tierna Orfelina. - Gracias por comentar. Que bueno que te siga agradando el fic.

Dai-chan.- Emparejamiento? Existirán dos o quizás tres que en los próximos capítulos ya se pondrán de manifiesto.

Carmen.- Pues viendo el estado de Itachi no creo que pueda hacerle frente a Sasuke :(

Carly.- si su valentía la ira mostrando poco a poco.

Vicky.- gracias por el review, que bueno que te agrade todo del fanfic.

Lulufma.- bienvenida espero los capítulos siguientes te sigan gustando. Y lo de su embarazo es algo que quedará claro en los proximos capítulos. A mi tambien me encantan los fics medio traumantes y perturbadores para mi son los mejores.

Diana 95.- Hola bueno si también me quede así como que what? con su actitud. Pero todo tiene un motivo. Y lamento haberte confundido, la madre de Sakura no estaba embarazada cuando murió, su madre le dio ese consejo por otro motivo que también aclarare en capítulos siguientes.

Ola ke ase?.- XD Tranquila si va a sufrir y mucho.

4587.- Sasuke celoso? Dale lo intentaré.

Guest.- Gracias por el review.

...

Reviews?

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Itachi, una mano en mi hombro me impidio hacerlo, me gire un poco tensa.

\- Hola Sakura. - La peliazul me dedico una sonrisa. - No está en su dormitorio, se encuentra en la sala de rehabilitación aún le están dando un masaje a las piernas. -

\- ¿Cómo está?.-

\- Itachi es un amor. - soltó de repente sorprendiéndome, trate de que mi sonrisa no se note forzosa. - Aunque aún no hemos avanzado mucho en su recuperación, él lo esta tomando todo con bastante tranquilidad. Por cierto, Sasuke sólo vino un día en la anterior semana.-

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?.-

\- Que el doctor le estaba haciendo un chequeo rutinario a Itachi y se fue enseguida.-

Su celular empezó a sonar.

\- Disculpame Sakura. Debo irme.-

Se despidió moviendo su mano. Una punzada en mi abdomen me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Camine bastante despacio. Sólo hay pocas enfermeras en la recepción. Los pasillos están vacíos. Empuje la puerta de la sala de rehabilitación, él esta sentado en su silla de ruedas. La enfermera parecia lista para sacarlo del lugar.

\- Tu hermana. - ella le murmuró y toco su hombro. Una ligera sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Itachi pero sus ojos no me alcanzaron.

\- ¿Puedo llevarlo a su habitación? .-

\- Por supuesto hermanita.- respondió ella. - Me llamas cuando se sienta cansado para pasarlo a su cama.- asenti. Ella empezó a guardar algunos instrumentos que se encuentran en las camillas donde e visto en anteriores ocasiones lo acuestan para darle masajes. Me acerqué y me arrodille frente a él.

\- Itachi.- sus manos se movieron en mi dirección pero no logro tocarme. Dirigi una de sus manos a mi mejilla. Sus dedos se movieron despacio recorriendo mi cachete. No pude evitar que una lágrima escapara y por suerte su dedo no dio con ella. Su mano se alejo.

\- Saku.- Le sonrei aunque no pudiera verme.

\- Te llevare a tu habitación.-

...

Me recoste de lado para poder observar el movimiento de su tórax con cada respiración. Busque su mano y la entrelaze con la mia. ¿Qué ves en tu mente Itachi?

\- Mi cabello.- murmuró.

\- Fue Sasuke. -

\- ¿Porqué?

\- No deberíamos hablar de estas cosas Itachi. La enfermera dijo que podia quedarme pero sólo si no hacia que te desveles.-

\- ¿Porqué? .-

\- Itachi.-

Fruncio el ceño y por primera vez desde que despertó una expresión de enojo se dibujo en su rostro.

\- No lo sé. Un día entre a tu habitación y observe tu cabello tirado en el suelo. Lo confronte. Él dijo que ya estabas muerto.-

Trago saliva y apretó mi mano un poco sin llegar a herirme.

\- ¿Y contigo?

\- No entiendo. - hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Cambio contigo. -

No respondi.

\- Sakura. -

Lágrimas que no pude controlar empezaron a verter. Él cerró sus párpados.

\- Hasta mañana.-

Me levanté bastante temprano y me asee en el baño del dormitorio, Me cambie de ropa y vi mi rostro en el espejo. Me resulta difícil creerme que esa persona que se ve en el espejo se trate de mi. No hay morados, manchas rojas, o sangre amenazando vertir de los labios. Con el flequillo descubri un poco un lado de mi cara. Si me peinara de esa manera no me reconocería. Lave mis manos y sali del baño. Itachi aún duerme. Bese su frente, cogi mi mochila y sali de la habitación. Es aún muy temprano. Konan se encuentra en la recepción bastante adormilada. Me acerqué a ella.

\- ¿Ya despertó? .- me interrogó.

\- No.- respondi

\- Él no tiene novia ¿verdad?.-

Negue con la cabeza.

\- La mayoría de las enfermeras están locas por tu hermano. -

\- ¿Eso te incluye?.-

Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en sus labios, y un tono rojizo se mostro en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Me apoyarías?

Mis dedos se apretaron en un puño, consegui relajarlos y estire mis dedos una y otra vez.

\- Por supuesto.-

Le mostre una sonrisa falsa. Él doctor de Itachi se acercó e inmediatamente lo saludamos.

\- Pasa mis citas de la mañana a la tarde Konan. Tengo un asunto importante que atender.-

\- Enseguida. -

El pelirojo me observo.

\- ¿Ya te vas?.- Asentí, mis dedos temblaron un poco. Su mirada fija en mi me puso nerviosa.

\- ¿Tu tío se a comunicado contigo? .-

Empezó a caminar no me quedo mas opción que seguirlo.

\- Si, él nos llama seguido. Me dijo que me hiciera cargo de Itachi por ahora.-

\- Tu hermano me sorprendido bastante con su decisión. -

\- ¿Qué decisión? .- entramos al ascensor.

\- No quiere ningun examen mas que tenga que ver con su visión.-

Mordi mi labio inferior.

\- ¿Pero existen posibilidades de que pueda recuperar la visión?.-

\- Sin examenes mas profundos es difícil asegurar algo conciso. -

Las puertas se abrieron.

\- Trataré de convencerlo. - Empezó a dirigirse al garaje. Continúe siguiéndolo.

\- Me avisas si logras hacerlo cambiar de opinión.- se detuvo frente a un auto bastante lujoso y se quito su mandil blanco. - Debe ser duro para ti, siendo tan joven y tenerte que enfrentar a cosas difíciles. -

Observe al suelo. Trague saliva pesadamente y levante mi cabeza. Mis ojos jades se encontraron con los suyos. Empeze a sentir mis mejillas calientes.

\- Debo irme. Continúe cuidando bien de Itachi por favor.- mencione con temor de que las palabras se quedaran atoradas en mi garganta, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. A pesar de ser un adulto en su rostro hay rasgos infantiles y a la vez un poco de malicia. Retrocedi un poco nerviosa.

\- Nos vemos Sakura.-

Subió a su auto y no pude moverme hasta que se alejo completamente. Mis dedos dejaron de temblar. Es inevitable no sentir miedo con cualquier otra persona que no sea Neji o Itachi. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho y respire profundamente.

...

Baje del bus y para llegar a casa tenía que caminar dos cuadras. Observe el cielo aún se encuentra un poco oscuro. Mire el reloj en mi muñeca cinco de la mañana. Mis pasos son lentos y casi automáticos. Abri con mi llave y entre a casa. Iba directo a las escaleras pero pude sentir unos ojos negros perforandome. Sasuke está en el sofá recostado. Me acerqué y me senté en el espacio de sofá que sobraba cerca de sus pies.

\- Él sigue igual Sasuke.-

Se sentó y sin esperarlo acortó la distancia entre nosotros. Sus labios tocaron primero mis mejillas y se movieron despacio hasta llegar a mis labios. Mis ojos se cerraron, su mano se deslizo en mi cuello y descendió hasta mi hombro. El temblor en mis dedos me es fácil de apreciar. Permiti que mi mente escapara a un lugar donde estuviera seguro. Un lugar donde no podrían lastimarlo, herirlo, romperlo. Se levantó del sofá y se quitó la camiseta y su pantalón. Mi cuerpo entero temblo al percatarme de su erección. Poso su mano en mi cuello y me empujo hacia atrás, mi espalda choco contra el sofá. Observe fijamente al techo. Sere ensuciada nuevamente. Desabotono mi pantalón y no puse resistencia ni tampoco lo ayude a retirarlo. Quito mi ropa interior y enseguida cerre las piernas. Un poco de luz se infiltró por las cortinas, su labio está partido y debajo de su ojo un color bastante morado sale a relucir. En todo su cuerpo hay manchas moradas, verdes y rojas. Respire profundamente cuando abrio mis piernas y ahogue un grito en mi garganta al sentir su aliento y enseguida su lengua explorar un lugar que me hacia llenar de vergüenza y dolor. Aprete con fuerza el tapete, mi respiración se empezó a acelerar y un cosquilleo desesperante y abrumador ascendio desde mis pies y se hizo mas profundo entre mis piernas. Sus dedos se incrustaron sin delicadeza en mis muslos causando que gima de dolor. Mis pensamientos se perdieron, chocaron entre sí, y querian llenar mi mente todos a la vez pero solo uno consiguió perforar la barrera. Venganza. Un gemido que me hizo desconocerme escapo de mis labios, cubri mi rostro con mis manos y trate de normalizar mi respiración. No lo logre.

\- Sasuke. - murmure deseando que se detenga. Abrio mas mis piernas. No hay descanso, no hay tregua. Aquella sensación me martiriza y a la vez me hace sentir capaz de volar, de ser libre.- Ahhh,-

Tape mi boca con una de mis manos. Senti un vacío y aquello fue reeemplazado por sus dedos.

\- Sa...Sasuke por favor.-

Levantó su cabeza, sus ojos negros me observaron. Me llenaron de vergüenza y dolor, me mostro una sonrisa de lado y se subio encima de mi.

\- Por favor ¿Qué? .-

Que te detengas.

Su mano se cerro en mi cuello sin ejercer mucha presión. Su miembro tocó mi entrada. Inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar, exhalar. Me mordi el labio inferior, ingreso bastante despacio pero el dolor no era tan intenso como la primera vez. Me queje de dolor un poco y cerró su mano con fuerza en mi garganta.

\- Maldición Sakura. Estas tan apretada. -

La garganta me empezó a doler y mi piel se sintio remordida. Mi labio sangro en el momento que consiguió llenarme completamente. Abri mi boca para poder obtener mas aire pero salio una especie de quejido. Aflojo mi cuello despacio y colocó sus dos manos a mis costados. Cubri mis ojos con mi antebrazo. Mi cuerpo se dejo llevar y me maldeci por aquello, se dejo ir completamente envuelto en sus caricias y toques llenos de experiencia. Mi mente se nubló, mi espalda se arqueo y mis manos se envolvieron con fuerza en lo primero que encontre agarrar. Una capa de sudor baño mi cuerpo y no pude dejar de mirar su rostro. El rostro de un hombre que una vez fue mi hermano.

...

Me coloque la ropa para el colegio y tome mi mochila. Fui hasta la jaula de Azrael y Uriel y los acaricie en la cabeza.

\- Los quiero. -

Sali de mi habitación y baje las escaleras con rapidez. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios. Desvie la mirada con rapidez y camine hacia el garaje. Me siguió manteniendo distancia y abrio los seguros. Ingrese atrás y recoste mi espalda en el respaldo del asiento. Se sentó frente al volante y encendio el auto.

\- No iras al hospital hoy Sakura.-

Trague saliva pesadamente.

\- Como quieras Sasuke.-

No dijo nada mas.

...

Mi mirada se encontraba fija en el video que se reproducía en el proyector. Suigetsu no deja de taladrar mi espalda con sus ojos. Recoste mi cabeza en el pupitre y suspire profundamente. Fue hay que me di cuenta que Sasuke está observandome. Desvio su mirada con rapidez. La campana sonó.

\- Pueden salir chicos. Sakura ven un momento.-

Me acerqué despacio a Kurenai.

\- ¿Por qué estas faltando a las citas con el psicólogo? .-

\- No lo necesito.- respondi.

\- Sakura si alguien te esta haciendo daño, nosotros podríamos ayudarte.-

Toque mi brazo.

\- Volvere a ir desde mañana. Lamento haberla preocupada. Debo irme. El receso es corto.-

Sali con rapidez. Mis manos se habian apretado en un puño. Trate de relajar mis dedos, llegue a la biblioteca. Busque a Neji pero las mesas donde dijo que estaria están vacias. Saque su cadena de mi bolsillo y me la coloque. Arregle mi cabello y espere. Espere hasta que la campana volvió a sonar y Neji no llego. Las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro. Cayeron una tras otra sin detenerse. Cubri mi boca por que querian escapar gemidos de dolor pero logre encarcelarlos. Los pocos estudiantes que se encuentran en el lugar me ignoraron y fue algo que agradeci.

Limpie las lágrimas y volvi a guardar la cadena en el bolsillo de mi falda, sali del lugar con rapidez. Saque mi celular y marque.

\- Neji.- trate de tragarme el nudo en mi garganta. - Neji,- repeti sin saber que mas decir.

\- Disculpa él no puede atenderte ahora. Está dormido.- la voz es de una mujer y estoy segura haberla escuchado antes.

Corte la llamada. Presione la tecla verde nuevamente.

\- ¿Neji está bien?.-

Un largo silencio.

\- Por favor dime si esta bien.-

\- Por supuesto.- respondió ella.- Sólo esta cansado paso toda la noche conmigo. -

\- No le digas que llame. Sólo queria saber si se encontraba bien.-

Esta vez ella cerro la llamada. Un poco mas de lágrimas escaparon, pero fueron las últimas.

Llegue al salón, mi mochila está en el suelo y parece ser que se divirtieron pateandola. Aunque sabia las reglas de como sobrevivir a tanto maltrato en el salón las ignore por completo y entre pese a que el profesor aún no llegaba. Levante mi mochila. Suigetsu se acercó y la arrancho de mis manos. Abrio el bolsillo y todas mis cosas se desparramaron el suelo. Me incline para recogerlas y fue cuando senti una mano enredarse en mi cabello y jalarme hacia delante. Algunas carcajadas se escucharon y varios murmullos. Mis manos llegaron a su pantalón de gimnasia y lo jale hacia abajo. Me soltó enseguida y sus manos se concentraron en cubrirse y tratar de subir su pantalón. Deje que mi mochila y mis cosas se queden en el suelo. Levante mi cabeza y consegui mantenerme en posición firme. Se subio el pantalón, unos cuantos se empezaron a burlar de ella. Su mano bien abierta volteo mi rostro retrocedi un poco chocando mi espalda contra Suigetsu, me envio de nuevo hacia el frente.

Jamás podre olvidar a lo que e sido sometida. Por mas que intente bloquear los recuerdos, es mi cuerpo él que es incapaz de olvidar, mis manos temblorosas, los ojos húmedos a punto de arrojar lágrimas. El miedo a los demás. Necesito olvidar. Necesito vivir.

Me lanze a ella con todas mis fuerzas y cayó al suelo arrastrando consigo a otra de las chicas que estaba cerca. Mis manos no sabian donde ir, que hacer, como actuar. Ella fue mas rápida y me empujo hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo cedio un poco pero volvi a reincorporarme sin darle espacio a que pueda levantarse. Trate de sostener sus manos ya que lanzaba manotazos hacia mi, rasguño mi brazo. Y los golpes en mi pecho empezaron a arderme.

\- Te metiste con la persona equivocada perra.- murmuro. Me jalaron hacia atrás sosteniendome de los brazos me agarre de su blusa y eso hizo que al chocar mi espalda contra el suelo ella quedara encima de mi. Bienvenida a la realidad Sakura.

Vinieron dos golpes seguidos en mi mejilla. Uno de ellos me hizo remorder las encias y sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Tal vez no debi bajar su pantalón. Una carcajada escapo de mis labios antes que pudiera reprimirla. Sentia tantas ganas de reir que mi abdomen se sacudio con fuerza con cada carcajada que salia de lo mas profundo de mi ser. Agarro mi cabello y me sacudio una y otra vez. Dolia mas mi dignidad y mi orgullo que lo físico. Los celulares apuntaban hacia mi y ella. Las risas, sus burlas, sus aplausos. Algún día obtendrán su merecido.

\- Basta ya. Sueltala. - escuche su voz entre tanto ruido. Unos le cerraron el paso y ella continuó agitando mi cabeza.- Detente o le mostrare todo lo que grabe a la profesora Kurenai. -

Solto mi cabeza y observe fijamente al techo. ¿Por qué está manchado de sangre? Escuche gritos y seguro que antes de dispersarse debieron haber empujado y golpeado a Lee. Llego hasta a mi y me ofreció su mano.

\- ¿Por qué su madre tuvo que suicidarse?.- susurre.- ¿Por qué tengo que seguir soportando esto?.- lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

...

Observe el cielo y los edificios. Deje que mi mano permanecíera en mi abdomen y cerre la ventana de su habitación. La puerta del baño se abrio, una toalla lo cubria de la cintura para abajo y con otra secaba su cabello. Se sorprendió por mi presencia.

\- No quiero tenerlo. - mencione rápidamente. Me brindo una mirada que no fui capaz de etender.

Se acercó y retrocedi inmediatamente.

\- No quiero tener este bebé.- Repeti, el nudo en la garganta que senti me impidio seguir hablando.

\- Que demonios pasa contigo Sakura.- gritó,

Mi labio temblo y la primera lágrima cayo, a ella le acompañaron muchas mas.

\- No puedo mas Sasuke.-

\- Sakura. - un poco de dolor se reflejo en su mirada.

\- No hiciste nada por protegernos, no intentaste detenerla. Ni siquiera por el bebé Sasuke.-

Me dirigi a la puerta.

\- Busca alguna clínica y consigue una cita. Sé que también deseas deshacerte del problema tanto como yo. - mencione

Abri la puerta y di un paso fuera de su habitación.

\- No es un problema si nos queremos. -

Me detuve. Una sonrisa surca mis labios. Por sus pasos sé que esta acercandose, me alcanza y sosteniendo mi brazo me gira haciendo que me enfrente a su mirada. Lo envolvi con mis brazos y moje su camiseta con mi llanto. Sus manos se quedaron quietan en mi espalda. Sólo me queda entender si empezó a jugar mi juego o sus sentimientos son verdaderos.

...

Muchas gracias por los review.

Lamento la demora :(

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios me ayudan con ideas y me animan a continuar el fanfic,

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Un dolor profundo en mi pecho hizo que mis párpados se abrieran. Me percate enseguida de su mano que se encontraba en medio de mis pechos. La retire enseguida y me sente. Esta recostado y parece dormido. Su respiración es tranquila. En su rostro hay una mueca de disgusto que me hace pensar que en su sueño esta enojado con alguien. Pase por encima de él con mucho cuidado y conseguir salir de la cama. Camine muy despacio con el afán de no hacer ruido y conseguí llegar a la puerta. En el pasillo me apresuré a llegar a mi habitación. Cerre con seguro, salude a Azrael y Uriel y avanze hasta la ducha. Me deshice de la ropa y deje que el agua se encargara de limpiar mi cuerpo. De que la suciedad pudiera deslizarse y ser arrancada de mi piel, de que las caricias consigan esfumarze y convertirse en nada. Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

¿Por qué estás haciendome esto?.

**Haremos lo necesario para hundirlo junto con nosotras.**

Siento que no puedo mas.

**Si puedes Sakura. Necesitas vengarte por todo el dolor que sientes.**

Sólo quisiera poder dormir profundamente. Poder soñar únicamente con días felices.

Junte mi frente a la baldosa y los sollozos se hicieron presentes.

...

Intente abrir la puerta de atrás del auto pero esta no cedio. Me aleje un poco y espere que Sasuke desbloqueara los seguros, él se acercó y aunque mi instinto me decia que me aleje mis pies no se movieron. Su mano se poso en mi mentón y me atrajo hacia él para unir sus labios con los mios. Me apoye en sus brazos para conseguir mantener el equilibrio. Y retrocedi cuando su mano libre avanzo hasta uno de mis pechos.

\- Llegaremos tarde.- trague saliva y forze una sonrisa.

\- Bien, vamos.-

El sonido de los seguros cediendo se escucharon y me subi en el asiento de atras. El auto se puso en marcha. Cuando llegamos amarre mi cabello en una coleta.

\- Te quiero Sasuke. -

No hubo respuesta. Los seguros se abrieron y baje del auto con mi mochila. Me sorprendi un poco al ver a la pelicastaña pasar por mi lado casi empujandome. Regrese a ver hacia atrás, está frente a Sasuke.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde. - le gritó, algunos se quedaron observando la escena como yo.

\- No tengo tiempo para cosas como estas TenTen.-

\- Me encargaré de que pagues por lo que le hiciste a.-

Él se abalanzo contra ella y retrocedi rápidamente. La junto a la pared y su mano le aplastó la boca impidiéndole hablar. Juugo y Karin corrieron a intentar que la suelte pero fue en vano.

\- Mierda Sasuke, esto no van a perdonarte. Sueltala.-

\- ¿Eres su mujer?.-la interrogó él a gritos. - No verdad. Eras su simple amiga en el pasado y si ahora esta contigo necesitando de ti es gracias a mi. Asi que deberías ser mas agradecida ¿No crees?.-

Se noto el aumento de presión que ejerció en su boca ya que algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la pelicastaña. Finalmente la aflojo. Ella mostraba un expresión de enojo, tristeza y dolor. Empeze a caminar alejandome de ellos y de la multitud que los rodeaba. Espere en el pasillo hasta ver cruzar a mi profesora y entre al salón detrás de ella.

A mi pupitre le obsequiaron una palabra mas que sólo se notaba si leias con atención cada palabra. Puta. La tache con mi bolígrafo. La clase empezó, despues de casi diez minutos Sasuke entro al salón seguido de Karin y Juugo. Comencé a sentir el ambiente tenso y un ligero temblor se poso en mis dedos.

Las horas pasaron y a mas de miradas frías y burlas consegui pasar mis horas de clase tranquila hasta el receso. La campana sonó y mis pies me llevaron mecánicamente a la terraza me sente en las escaleras y saque del bolsillo de mi falda la cadena de Neji. La observe fijamente y se formo una masa pesada en mi garganta.

¿Poder volar como un ave? ¿Escapar de la jaula en la que estamos encerrados? Es imposible ¿Verdad Neji?.

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y trate de no llorar. Mi celular empezó a vibrar pero lo ignore. Escuche pasos acercarse y rápidamente guarde la cadena en mi bolsillo. Observe mis opciones no tenia posibilidades de escapar. Mis ojos se encontraron con ella y el miedo se apoderó de mi.

**¿Miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de poder desquitarte con alguien todo el dolor que sientes? **

Cubri mis oídos. Me sujeto de la blusa y me jalo hacia el frente sacandome de las escaleras. Recorde el rostro que puso cuando baje su pantalón y el miedo fue reemplazado por una sonrisa.

\- Eres una puta. Pensaste que no me vengaria de lo que me hiciste.-

Me empujo y espere que mi espalda choque con la pared pero me desplome de trasero al suelo. Intente reincorporarme pero sus manos se conducieron a mi falda con el afán de quitármela. Solte unos cuantos golpes con mis pies al aire y cuando atine en su brazo se quejo de dolor y antes que yo pudiera levantarme se lanzo prácticamente encima de mi abdomen haciendome gritar de dolor. La agarre del cabello tratando de alejarla pero sus manos se mantenían en el botón de mi falda y este se abrió. Solte su cabello y esta vez me aferre a los bordes de mi falda para que no cediera. Me rasguño los brazos y con su rodilla aplastó mas mi abdomen. Tosi unas cuantas veces, por las sacudidas me atore con mi propia saliva y sentí que el peso de repente se esfumó. Su perfume inundo mis fosas nasales y me percate inmediatamente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Abotone mi falda con prisa y consegui sentarme acercando mi espalda a la pared. La piel de mi abdomen se sentia remordida pero existia un dolor mas profundo e intenso en mi interior. Nuevamente tosi. Escuche el fuerte sonido que deja una cachetada y luego un grito de dolor. La vi desplomarse de rodillas al suelo. La agarró del cabello y la jalo con fuerza. Las imagenes de cuando agredio a mi compañera de clase en la niñez por defenderme llegaron a mi mente.

\- Sasuke. - Lo llame. - Sasuke detente por favor. -

Me ignoro completamente y continuo haciendo que ella grite. Me levante adolorida y lo jale de la camiseta.

\- Sasuke .-

La aflojo y se agachó. Susurro algo en su oído que no alcanze a escuchar y ella ni siquiera fue capaz de observarnos. Se arreglo un poco el cabello, limpio sus lágrimas y se marchó. Me sente en el escalón y trate de reprimir el dolor que cada vez se hacia mas intenso. Sasuke se sento a mi lado y sin decir nada con su brazo me junto a él. Escondi mi rostro en su camiseta y lloré.

...

Konan me observo preocupada al percatarse de mis rasguños.

\- El gato de mi vecina.- hable rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya te desinfectante? .-

\- Si.- menti.- ¿Dónde está Itachi?.-

\- En su habitación. Cualquier cosa me llamas.-

Asenti. Entre en la habitación de Itachi. Permanece recostado con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué a él y acaricie el cabello que cae sobre su frente.

\- Itachi.- sus párpados se abrieron dejandome apreciar sus ojos negros.

\- Saku.- parecia un poco desorientado. - hola.-

\- ¿Te sientes bien?.-

\- Dolor en la cabeza. -

\- Espera, llamare a la doctora.-

\- No.- me detuve. - Sakura.- estiro su mano tratando de alcanzarme y puse cerca mi mano para que sus dedos pudieran envolverme. - Quiero ver a Sasuke.-

Cubri mi boca con mi mano libre para que no pudiera escuchar mis sollozos, las lágrimas empaparon mis mejillas. Me senti pérdida, y como un ser asqueroso intentando actuar un teatro que me llevaría a un lugar desolado y vacío. Cientos de pensamientos sobre el lazo inquebrantable que mantenían me aturdieron.

**Sakura debemos continuar. **

Recorde las veces que me llevaba en sus hombros, el día que me regaló a Azrael, cuando tomaba mi mano y sus abrazos. Respire profundamente y solte su mano.

**No lo hagas. Todo nuestro esfuerzo no valdra nada Sakura. Te volverá a odiar, querra golpearte nuevamente. Sasuke te matará. **

\- Sasuke no sabe que despertaste. -

Me mostró una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

\- No se lo dije por qué mientras estabas en coma pasaron muchas cosas que me hicieron aferrarme a que mi vida seria mejor cuando despertarás y te pusieras de mi lado. Por qué yo soy la hija de la mujer a la que ustedes llaman puta y dicen que destruyo su familia.- el llanto se incremento. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y mis manos empezaron a temblar.- Fueron dos años de golpes y maltratos Itachi, pero yo decidi borrar los malos recuerdos de ti y abrazar el pasado. Y aunque trate de demostrarte que estaria contigo pase lo que pase. Tu sigues prefiriendo a Sasuke. Sigues eligiendo a Sasuke.- mis manos se apretaron en un puño. - No tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió, nunca fui egoísta con ustedes. Siempre te obedecía, siempre te quise Itachi.- trate de callar mi boca y reprimir el dolor, el llanto y la angustia, mis sentimientos, el sufrimiento se desbordó. - Incluso Sasuke.- mis dedos temblaron.- Pese a todo lo que me hizo, yo no soy capaz de verlo romperse en pedazos por que yo sé cuanto sufrió. Y estuve dispuesta a aceptar todo el odio y el dolor con el cargaban por que son mis hermanos. Cada golpe, cada insulto. Decidi aceptarlo. Pero Sasuke me convirtió en esto.- cubri mis oídos. - Sasuke me convirtió en esto.-

Algunas gotas de agua salada cayeron en la sábana. A esas le acompañaron muchas mas.

\- Perdoname Sakura. -

\- Itachi.-Queria gritar hasta cansarme, que mi garganta quede seca. Vacia, que la agonía sea capaz de abandonarme.- Yo te perdono Itachi. Te quiero. Y por mi y por todo lo que le paso a nuestros padres debes recuperarte. Regresa a ser el Itachi del pasado, el alegre, optimista. El que jugaba conmigo.- coloque mi mano encima de la suya.- Recuperate Itachi. Me ire por ahora.-

\- Sakura no.

Sali del lugar y empeze a correr sin importarme nada, llegue a la salida y detuve un taxi. Saque mi celular y marque a Neji. En la tercera llamada respondieron.

\- Sakura.-

\- Te estuve esperando en la biblioteca algunos días. No llegaste. -

\- Paso algo y no pude ir. Te lo dire cuando nos veamos.-

\- Neji me dijiste que si aceptarías mis cobayas. -

\- Por supuesto Sakura. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas llorando? .-

\- ¿Puedes venir ahora por ellos?.-

\- No puedo ir Sakura. Pero enviare a alguien que los recoja ¿Estas de acuerdo?.-

\- Si, sólo dile que venga lo mas rápido que pueda.-

\- Sakura. ¿Sasuke es tu hermano de sangre?.-

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Si. Tenemos el mismo padre.

\- Sakura hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.-

\- Te escucho. -

\- Tenemos que hablar personalmente. -

\- Dentro de una semana. En la terraza.-

\- Esta bien.-

\- Neji gracias. -

\- Sakura. Si pudiera ir ahora donde ti iría. Prometeme que nos veremos dentro de una semana.-

\- Lo prometo. Neji tengo que cortar.-

\- Sakura.-

Cerre la llamada. Falta poco para llegar a casa. El cielo esta oscuro y las gotas de lluvia descienden con intensidad. A lo lejos se pueden ver muchas luces encendidas. Abri la puerta de la casa y subi las escaleras rápidamente. Llegue a mi habitación y camine mas despacio cuando note que Sasuke estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Tome la jaula de Azrael y Uriel. Y el peso casi me vence y me hace soltarlos. Consegui colocarlos en el suelo. No podrian llevarlos con toda su jaula. Saque de mi armario la jaula que me compro Itachi para cuando necesitarán viajar. La llene de heno y saque a Azrael primero de su jaula. Lo junte a mi pecho y bese su cabezita. Acaricie sus orejitas. Y una lágrima cayo sobre su espalda.

\- Te amo Azrael y te extrañaré.- lo bese por última vez y lo coloque en la pequeña jaula.- Uriel. - mencione al sujetarlo.- Cuida bien de Azrael, prometan no pelear. Y si puedo ire a visitarlos. También te amo Uriel. Ustedes salvaron mi vida. Ambos no me dejaron morir. - Con un horroroso nudo en la garganta conseguí colocar a Uriel junto a su hermano.

Desmonte la jaula grande sin hacer ruido. Coloque lo que llenaba la bandeja en una funda. Y en una funda mas grande meti toda la jaula de mis cobayas desarmada. En otra bolsa meti sus casas y todas las telas que usaba para que ellos jugaran. Meti también comida y sus vitaminas. El shampoo, las peinillas. Cuando iba a sacar la jaula grande note que en el suelo estaba caida mi llave, la recogi y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Tuve que hacer tres viajes mas para llegar a unicamente tener que bajar la jaula pequeña donde estaban mis dos cobayos. Los levante con cuidado. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y me observo sorprendido. Uno, dos, tres. Trague saliva pesadamente y me dirigi a la puerta.

\- Sakura ¿Qué estas haciendo?.-

Él se puso de pie y yo aproveche para cerrar la puerta. La cerre con mi llave y enseguida escuche un golpe fuerte detras de la puerta.

\- Sakura maldita sea, abre.-

\- Regresare pronto Sasuke.-

Baje las escaleras con rapidez. Y abri la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verla frente a mi.

\- Asi que eras tu.- me mostro una sonrisa ironica.- Creo que ya lo empiezo a entender todo.-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? .-

\- Me envio Neji.-

\- Entonces tu eres su novia.-

Me observo con tristeza.

\- No lo soy. Dame los animales. Tengo que regresar pronto.-

\- TenTen cuidalos.-

\- No te preocupes. Mientras Neji se recupera cuidare de ellos. Por supuesto estaran en su casa así que tranquila. -

\- ¿Se recupera? .-

\- No te lo a contado tu hermano.-

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke?

\- Ellos se enfrentaron en una pelea hace cuatro noches. Tu hermano lo venció pero no por qué fuera mejor que Neji. Sasuke hizo trampa. Neji tiene fracturadas algunas costillas. Y.- ella parecio dudar.- soy sólo su amiga, estoy en su casa cuidandolo por qué esta lastimado. Él es un idiota que se tuvo que fijar en una rara como tu. -

De alguna manera me senti aliviada de que ellos no mantuvieran una relación. Pero al mismo tiempo me senti culpable de que Sasuke haya ido tras él, de que ni siquiera Neji haya podido escapar de Sasuke. Acerque la jaula hacia ella. Lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

\- Dile a Neji que cuide bien de ellos. Y que no podre cumplir la promesa que le hice.- pase mi mano por mi cabello. - Viajaré. -

\- Se lo dire. Ten cuidado con tu hermano realmente esta fuera de control.-

\- Lo tendré. - fije mi mirada en Azrael y Uriel, parecian un poco nerviosos.

\- ¿Ese es todo su equipaje?.- mencionó observando las fundas negras.

\- Si. Yo subire sus cosas. - levante primero la jaula negra e iba a colocarlos en la cabina. Pero ella me dijo que las pusiera mejor en los asientos de atrás. Lo mismo hice con las demás cosas. Ella se subio a la camioneta y coloco a Azrael y Uriel sobre el asiento de copiloto.

\- Nos vemos Sakura.-

Asenti. Observe por ultima vez la carita de mis cobayos. Mi pecho se retorcio con intensidad. Y el vehículo se puso en marcha. Mi llanto se incremento a tal profundidad que mis rodillas se sintieron débiles y cai al suelo haciendo que se golpeen. Cubri con mis manos mi rostro. Quejidos de dolor escaparon una tras otro. Me senti vacía y ahora completamente sola. Los crie desde que prácticamente eran unos recien nacidos. Los alimente, jugabamos juntos. Se dormian en mi cama o encima de mi estomago. Sus sonidos alegres, lo curiosos que eran. Y aquellos saltitos graciosos que daban. Recordar eso sólo incrementa mi dolor. Pero ahora que estarán a salvo podre finalmente enfrentarme a él. Un enfrentamiento en el que sólo uno de nosotros sera capaz de quedarse junto a Itachi, ver un mañana, y de conseguir enfrentar los errores de otros.

Uriel y Azrael gracias por todo, los amo.

...

Reviews?

Saludos y pido disculpas por la tardanza.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir con el fanfic.

Bueno con lo que sucedio este capítulo se daran cuenta que ya vamos en la recta final del fanfic. Le pongo unos tres capítulos o dos para que termine.

Y bueno mas adelante como lo pidieron hare algunos capítulos especiales sobre Sasuke, que serviran para que podamos entender mejor al personaje en este fanfic.

Sugerencias y consejos para este fanfic todo lo acepto de la mejor manera.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Estoy cayendo en las profundidades del mar. Aún soy capaz de observar el cielo, logró sentir los latidos de corazón. La inhalación y exhalación de mi respiración. Gotas de sangre caen a mi alrededor una tras otra.

_\- Si Sasuke se comporta mal contigo es por que el a sufrido mucho.- colocó frente a mi una taza de chocolate. - Sasuke queria ser como su padre, Fugaku entrenaba tanto a Itachi y a Sasuke para que sean luchadores profesionales. Cuando Fugaku se marchó, aunque él no lo quiera admitir fue a quien mas le afecto. Con esto no estoy diciendo que aceptes su comportamiento agresivo o su carácter fuerte. Te pido únicamente que no guardes rencor para él en tu corazón. Sasuke es una persona amable y estoy segura que pronto podrás ver su verdadera sonrisa.-_

Apreté el arma con fuerza y gotas de agua salada se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Solte el seguro y lo volví a bloquear. Itachi fue quien me enseñó a manejar el arma y sólo lo hizo por si en alguna ocasión llegaba a necesitar de ella. La levante y apunte fijamente a la cama de Madara.

\- Pump.-

Fui al baño de la habitación de mi tío y me lave el rostro, cuando levante la cabeza observe mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi piel esta pálida y mis ojos enrojecidos. Mis labios se ven deshidratados. Y las ojeras estan bastante marcadas. Seque mi cara con la toalla y escondi el arma entre la piel de mi espalda y el borde del pantalón.

\- Cállate. - mencione antes que logrará escucharla. - Cállate.-

Baje las escaleras a pasos lentos. Mis pies se movieron bastante despacio. Y llegue frente a mi habitación. Todo está muy tranquilo. Quizas deberia poner algo de música. Alguna de las canciones que se escuchaban a alto volumen en las noches en esta casa. Mi labio inferior tiembla al recordar las veces que sufri pasando hambre y no me habia quedado mas opción que intentar colarme en las fiesta con el afán de conseguir algo que únicamente llenara mi estomago. Mi mano está apretando mi abdomen plano. Soy delgada, tanto que de un simple empujón mi cuerpo se desploma y cae al suelo. Tanto que una cachetada que te dan sin utulizar mucha fuerza te brinda un dolor instantáneo.

Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y presione la tecla de llamada.

\- Konan, hola.-

\- Sakura ¿Qué sucede? Estoy un poco ocupada ahora.-

\- Mi hermano Sasuke ya sabe que Itachi despertó no es necesario que sigas mintiendo. Se pondrá furioso estoy segura y espero me perdones por eso.-

\- Pero ¿Itachi? ¿Él estara bien?.-

\- Si, Itachi ya esta mejor y podra defenderse de él. Gracias Konan y de verdad lo siento mucho.-

\- No te preocupes, se lo explicaré al doctor. Él entendera.-

\- Entonces adiós Konan. -

\- Bye Sakura.-

Cerre la llamada y el celular se deslizo al suelo haciendo ruido que él escucho ya que enseguida golpeó la puerta.

\- Maldición. Sakura abre.-

Introduje la llave y la gire. La puerta cedio y él enseguida la abrio completamente. Me observo desconcertado, una de sus manos se cerro en un puño. Observe al suelo con el afán de que vea mi celular. Arrojo el aparato contra la pared y diferentes partes del celular cayeron en distintas direcciones. Retrocedi por instinto. El miedo quiso vencerme y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso por conseguir tragarme las lágrimas.

Me empujo haciendo que mi espalda toque la pared y su mano fue ascendiendo hasta mi cuello.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando Sakura?.-

Apretó mi cuello con fuerza y aparte del dolor que producia que aplastara mi tráquea el aire empezó a faltarme rápidamente. Mis manos se aferraron a su brazo intentando alejarlo pero fue en vano. Mis uñas se clavaron en su piel y pense que mis ojos de saldrian de su lugar. Me soltó y cai al suelo de rodillas. Inspire profundamente tratando de llenar mis pulmones de aire.

\- Sas...Sasuke. - consegui susurrar. Agarró mi cabello y envío mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Me jalo hacia mi habitación y cuando me aflojo cerro la puerta. Me levantó agarrandome del cabello. Y me obligó a observarlo. Trague saliva y respire profundamente.- Sasuke tengo que decirte algo importante. -

Me aflojo y cai al suelo de trasero.

\- ¿Siempre lo tuviste verdad?.- Entendi que se refería al celular.

\- Ustedes me quitaron mi celular cuando llegue a esta casa, pero tenia también el de mi madre.-

\- Ahora entiendo como podías comunicarte con el Hyuga.-

\- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste Sasuke?.-

\- ¿Por qué?.- me mostro una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos. - Por qué somos una familia Sakura, y no debemos pemitir que destruyan nuestra familia.- Mis dedos empezaron a temblar.

\- Sasuke tú. - una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla- Sasuke tú te encargaste de destruirla.- grite. - Tu convenciste a Itachi para que me golpeará. Tu hiciste que Madara decida alejarse de nosotros.-

\- No me refiero a esa familia.- respondió tranquilamente. - Me refiero a nosotros dos y el bebé. -

Mi cabeza se movio en negación.

\- Entonces olvidaste por lo que empezó todo mi dolor.- volvi a gritar llena de dolor. - Tu culpaste a mi madre del suicidio de Mikoto y por eso decidiste.-

\- ¿Hacerte sufrir?.-Asenti. Él se mantenia tan tranquilo a pesar de que yo me rompia por dentro. - Mi madre no se suicidó, ella estaba enferma. Tenia un tumor en la cabeza.- vi una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Esuchar lo que dijo fue desconcertante a tal punto de sentir enojo y tristeza al mismo tiempo.- Cuando mi madre tuvo el accidente en el auto ya estaba muerta. Me dijeron que fue una hemorragia interna o algo así. - retrocedi aterrada por sus palabras.

\- ¿Itachi lo sabia? .-

\- No. Mi madre lo arreglo todo para que nadie pudiera enterarse de la enfermedad que la consumía. Sin embargo yo lo sabía, fue simple casualidad del destino. Sus viajes en realidad no eran de trabajo. Iba al hospital a descansar, llenarse de examenes y de tratamiento. Mientras nosotros estabamos en tu casa. Itachi jugaba a ser tu niñera y yo poco a poco me acostumbraba a ti, ella tenia que soportarlo todo sola. Ella tenia que sufrir en silencio, llorar en las noches y mostrarnos una sonrisa en el día. -

Una lágrima que descendio por su mejilla se convirtió en nada cuando la limpio con rapidez.

\- Hace un mes encontré un abrigo tejido de color rosa. Estoy seguro que lo hizo para ti. Sakura yo estoy en todo mi derecho de mostrarte el dolor que es nada comparado a lo que mi madre tuvo que sufrir. Perdio a su esposo, luego su hijo mayor dejo de pasar en casa por qué los prefirió a ustedes, y al final sólo quedamos ella y yo. Viendola finjir sonrisas y fortaleza.

\- Sasuke.- mis lágrimas aumentaron a tal punto de sentir que me ahogaba. Mikoto parecia una mujer fuerte. Ella siempre me sonreía a pesar de estar cargando tanto con ella. Me arrodille y aprete mis puños con fuerza todo era tan injusto. Llegue cerca de él y sostuve su pierna. Incline mi cabeza ante él y lágrimas amargas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. - Sasuke.-

-. No permitiré que alguien mas aparte de mi te haga daño. -

Sus manos se cerraron en mi brazos y como una muñeca sin vida permití que me levantará. Me llevo hasta la cama e hizo que me sentara. Se sento a mi lado.

\- Ya me encargue de Neji.- colocó mi mano sobre mi cabeza. - Mi hermano se molestará mucho por todo esto pero no creo que despierte de todas formas.- Empeze a llorar mas alto.- Es lo que querías Sakura, esto es lo que querías. - gritó. Negue con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces prefieres que siga golpeandote? ¿Quieres que permita que Neji juegue contigo? ¿Quieres cambiarme por mi hermano? Itachi no despertará Sakura.- Trate de levantarme pero me sostuvo del brazo.- Decidiste que empezáramos desde cero, tu lo decidiste Sakura.-

Me empujo y mi espalda choco contra la cama, el arma remordio parte de mi piel y me queje de dolor. Sasuke se situo encima de mi. Llevo mis brazos arriba de mi cabeza y me observo fijamente. Cerre los párpados temiendo encontrarme con sus ojos negros. Senti su cabeza situarse encima de mi pecho. Trate de normalizar mi respiración pero el llanto incontrolable no me lo permitió.

\- ¿No te agrada la idea Sakura? ¿Ser una familia de verdad? Que nuestro hijo tenga un hogar con sus dos padres juntos. No cometere el mismo error que mi padre. Yo no los abandonaré.

\- No me agrada la idea Sasuke.- grite en un impulso. Trate de tragarme el nudo en la garganta para conseguir seguir hablando.- Itachi ya lleva despierto mas de dos semanas.- levantó su cabeza y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor que fue reemplazada por una de enojo. Su mano se abalanzo contra mi mejilla. Me dejo una picazón y una sensación de pesadez en la cara.- Quiere verte.- otro golpe esta vez con su puño cerrado. - Y Sasuke yo no.- el sabor metalico de la sangre se mezclo con mi saliva, el dolor hizo que me perdiera unos instantes. - Yo no estoy embarazada. -

Sus ojos se abrieron mas y un color rojizo cubrio sus mejillas. Apreto sus dientes con fuerza y lanzó otro golpe contra mi que hizo que todo se oscureciera.

Eso es todo, ya termino. Lo lamento, no pude hacerlo. Esta observándome fijamente. Su cabello rosa lo lleva corto, tiene cicatrices en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, en sus manos hay sangre y tiene sus ojos inyectados de furia.

\- Eres una cobarde.- gritó. Las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y mire hacia el suelo incapaz de enfrentarme a su mirada cargada de dolor.

\- Lo lamento. -

\- ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Eso es todo? Dejaste que nos destruyeran. Que nos hieran y nos maltraten. Que nos despojaran de nuestros sueños. Permitiste que nos rompieran en pedazos. Y no pudiste Sakura, no lograste terminar lo que empezamos. -

\- Mikoto, mi madre y mi padre lo amaban. Itachi también lo ama.-

\- ¿Entonces esta bien que hayamos padecido tanto?

Negue con la cabeza.

\- No pude seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Tu lo sabes.- grite.- tu sabes cuando dolia permitir que me tocara. Me aproveche de su debilidad al decirle que estaba embarazada. Me sentía sucia y asqueada de mi misma.-

\- Él te golpeó, te maltrato, abuso de ti Sakura. Lo justo era que lo destruyeras. Que se aferre a ti, que le demostraras el dolor que sentiste. Y luego teniamos que matarlo Sakura.-

\- No puedo hacerlo. No puedo apretar el gatillo sabiendo que el resto de mi vida vivire atormentada por todos los recuerdos. No quiero que Itachi nos pierda a ambos ahora que nos necesita. Y no deseo que Sasuke muera sin obtener su libertad. -

\- Eres una idiota. - gritó. Una cadena metálica se cerro en su pie y pude ver en su rostro una expresión de dolor y desesperación.- Él nos matara.- intento alcanzarme pero la cadena se lo impidió. - Esta es la única vida que tendremos Sakura, y es injusto que todo termine para nosotras despues de años de sufrimiento. Merecemos ser libres también Sakura.-

\- Me aferrare al pasado. A esos días en que nuestros padres eran felices. A los días en que Itachi y Sasuke se convirtieron en mis hermanos. -

\- El odio y el rencor con que el que tengo cargar, estoy segura podran apoderarse de ti. De la misma forma en que Sasuke se consumio. Terminarás consumiendote. Por qué nunca podrás escapar completamente de ti misma y de todos los recuerdos de sufrimiento. -

Mis párpados se abrieron, mi cabeza duele profundamente, hay punzadas de dolor en cada parte de mi rostro y cabeza, la luz del sol se filtra por las ventanas. Una ventana que no es la de mi habitación. Coloque mis manos en el suelo para tomar impulso y poder sentarme. Esta habitación no me pertenece. Es un dormitorio para huéspedes pero está completamente vacío. Avanze despacio hasta la puerta y la perilla no se movió. Observe bien la ventana. Seguramente la cerro con llave también. Me deje caer al suelo y arrime mi espalda a la puerta. En ese momento me percate que ya no llevaba el arma conmigo.

\- Sólo tengo que esperar.- susurre para mi misma.- Sólo tengo que esperar.-

Senti que mi garganta se desgarro por el grito que salio desde el fondo de mi ser. Mi cabeza no dejaba de latir enviandome un dolor tan intenso que hizo que las lágrimas salieran. Mis manos empezaron a sudar. Me dirigi al baño, afortunadamente la puerta cedio. Todo parece intacto pero faltan los espejos. Moje mi rostro con agua helada una y otra vez deseando que el dolor de mi cara calmará. Mi estómago lanzó un gruñido de hambre. Cerre la llave y sali nuevamente.

Me sente en el único lugar que podía. El suelo. Cerre mis ojos y respire profundamente tratando de que mi mente no se llene de desesperación y pánico.

\- Sasuke.- grite sujetandome los cabellos. - Sasuke dejame salir.-

Corri hacia la puerta y la golpee muchas veces. Mis manos dolieron aún así segui golpeando con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

\- Sasuke.- grite aterrada. - Sasuke no me dejes morir aquí. -

No hubo respuesta. Sólo un aterrador silencio que hacia que mi corazón no deje de latir con rapidez. Mi cuerpo entero está temblando. Segui lastimando mis manos y acabando con mi garganta. Continue llorando y llenandome de dolor.

_En el velorio de mis padres recuerdo estar completamente sola el primer día. Con un vestido negro, llore y pedi a gritos que sólo se tratara de un sueño. Mi garganta dolia y mi mente se traslado a un estado de negación. No podía aceptar que ellos se hayan ido. Fugaku siempre se adelantaba a todo y dejo a una persona que se encargara de todo cuando muera. Era un empleado de su empresa. Para lo único que servi fue para llorar por ellos. En el segundo día un hombre que nos visitaba pocas veces en casa llego y me abrazo con fuerza. Era Madara. Itachi y Sasuke llegaron con él. Los volvi a ver después de un año y cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ellos vi odio y rencor. _

_Despues del entierro, los conocidos de mis padres se marcharon no sin antes abrazarme y la mayoría decirme que sea fuerte. A mi lado se quedo únicamente Madara. La mirada de desprecio de Itachi y Sasuke me dejaron aturdida pero habia un dolor mas profundo que en esos momentos carcomia mi alma. _

_Mi casa se lleno de silencio y recuerdos. Aunque sabia que al bajar las escaleras no encontraría a mis padres. Llegar a la sala o a la cocina hacia que mi alma se desgarre. _

_\- Sakura, tu padre me pidió que si le llegaba a pasar algo a él o a Sekai, me hiciera cargo de ti.- _

_\- Quiero quedarme.- me aferre a mi pasado, a mi dolor, al eco de las voces de mis padres que permanecian en esa casa._

_\- Estoy cuidando de Itachi y Sasuke también. Ellos se negaran a abandonar su casa.-_

_\- Yo tampoco puedo abandonar mi hogar.- lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas.- No puedo abandonar a mis padres.-_

_\- Sakura ellos ya no están mas aquí. Tienes que entender que si sigues viviendo en esta casa los recuerdos, y el vacio que dejaron haran que tu dolor sea menos fácil de sanar. _

_Llegue a la casa de mis hermanos llevando conmigo muchas cosas. Entre esas cosas estaba mi piano. Ellos habian salido de viaje. Madara me dio una habitación del segundo piso. Me encerre en el dormitorio después que meti todas mi cosas exceptuando el piano que mi tio dijo estaria mejor en la sala. Aunque lo unico que deseaba era acostarme en mi cama y dormir profundamente, arme la jaula de Azrael y Uriel y la coloque encima de una mesa junto al balcón. Parecian inquietos y un poco nerviosos. Llene su bandeja de heno y me recosté en mi colchón que aun permanecía en el suelo ya que no armaba mi cama. _

_Las lágrimas brotaron, hundi mi rostro en la almohada y ahogue los gritos y gemidos de dolor que querian huir. _

_El día siguiente me dedique a armar y organizar mis cosas entre llanto. Todo lo que tenia me recordaba a mis padres. Queria hablarles, abrazarlos. Pedirles que no me abandonen. Baje por algo de comida y me encontré a Madara dormido en el sofá con varias botellas de alcohol vacias en el suelo. Las levante con cuidado y las arroje a la basura. _

_En la cocina tome algo de fruta y una zanahoria para Azrael y Uriel. En el comienzo de las escaleras escuche ruidos en la puerta de entrada y los nervios se apoderaron de mi. Sabia bien que Sasuke me detestaba, que todo vínculo entre nosotros se habia roto cuando su madre se suicidó, aunque me costaba entender por qué tenia que yo cargar con una culpa que no me pertenecía. Mis pies no se movieron. Primero entró Itachi sonriendo y detrás de él Sasuke que lo empujo un poco hacia adelante parecia que estaban bromeando. ¿Por qué pueden sonreir después de tan sólo dias de la muerte de nuestro padre? Las sonrisas fueron reemplazadas por seriedad al percatarse de mi._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? .- me interrogó rápidamente Itachi. _

_\- El tío me pidio que viniera.-_

_\- Como puedes ser tan estúpida. - murmuró Sasuke._

_Madara se movio un poco pero sus párpados no se abrieron. Itachi le hizo una seña a su hermano para que se callará. Se dirigieron a las escaleras y observe ambas espaldas. Los dos habian crecido pero Itachi mas. Mis pies se negaron a seguirlos. _

_\- Sakura.- me llamo con frialdad Itachi, un nudo pesado se formo en mi garganta. Y los seguí. Llegamos al pasillo. _

_\- Puedo irme.- mencione cuando se detuvieron. - Yo puedo regresar a mi casa. Mi intención no es molestarlos. Acepte por qué Madara dijo que si no estoy en casa todo seria menos doloroso.-_

_\- Puedes quedarte.- hablo Itachi su expresión pareció ablandarse un poco y creí que se trataba del Itachi que me cuidaba en la niñez._

_-¿De verdad? .-_

_\- Por supuesto. - una sonrisa surco sus labios. -Haremos que el dolor de la muerte de tus padres sea reemplazado por otro dolor. -Me costó entender sus palabras y cuando pude comprenderlo un escalofrío recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo._

_\- Hablaré con el tío Madara. - murmure incapaz de creer que serian capaces de lastimarme pero aceptando que mi presencia no reepresentaba algo bueno para ellos.- Regresare a mi casa.-_

_Sasuke iba a agarrarme del brazo pero retrocedi. _

_\- Itachi.- lo observe con ojos suplicantes para que detenga a Sasuke.- Hermano.- grite, en sus ojos negros solo habia dolor. Segui retrocediendo ya que Sasuke seguia tratando de alcanzarme. - _

_\- No volveré a mover un dedo mas que para hacerte pagar el dolor que sufrió mi madre.- _

_No pude reconocerlo, me negue a aceptar que Itachi también me odiaba, y entonces senti el vacío. Uno de mis pies no volvió a tocar el suelo, cuando cai en cuenta de las escaleras era tarde. Sasuke alcanzo mi mano, me observo fijamente, no habia ninguna expresión en su rostro. Los segundos que duro aquello creí haber visto la mano de Itachi intentando alcanzarme. Sasuke me soltó y luego todo se oscureció para mi._

Me levante adolorida y aun sintiendo horribles punzadas en la cabeza. Las lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en mis ojos. El cielo empieza a oscurecer. Hay ruido en la puerta y cuando esta se abre nos encontramos nuevamente. El depredador y la presa.

...

Reviews?

El próximo capítulo sera el final.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Y bueno estaba pensando hacer algo como una historia que continúe esta. Eso si necesito saber si quieren en serio seguir leyendo mas de este fanfic? Ya tengo ideas. Y será un poco mas oscura que esta.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Cuando él se acerco dando lentos pasos retrocedi inmediatamente. Cargaba en su espalda una mochila que parecia bastante llena, trate de buscar algo con que defenderme pero no encontre nada. Pude escuchar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón. El miedo y el terror inundaron cada parte de mi cuerpo. Lágrimas quisieron aflorar pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera podía permitirme llorar o punzadas de dolor atacarán mi cabeza.

\- Es verdad. - mencionó deteniéndose. - No estás embarazada. - Lo observe fijamente sin lograr entenderlo. - Te quite sangre mientras dormías profundamente. - Escucharlo decir eso me aturdio un poco. Observe mi antebrazo y efectivamente habia un punto rojo muestra de que una aguja había entrado a mi piel.- Estuve tentado a inyectar aire en tu vena y matarte. Pero crei en la posibilidad de que mintieras y no queria asesinar a mi hijo.- Consegui levantarme.

\- Perdoname Sasuke.- susurre.

\- Llegue a creer que el embarazo hizo que perdieras la cabeza. Solo estabas engañándome.-

Senti una punzada dolorosa en el rostro que me hizo hacer una mueca de sufrimiento.

\- Deseaba que sintieras mi dolor.-

\- ¿Y luego ibas a matarme? ¿Quieres matarme ahora? ¿Quieres que te devuelva el arma?.- Negue con la cabeza.- La tengo en esta mochila.- la lanzo al suelo y quedo bastante cerca de mi.- Puedes tomarla Sakura.-

\- No Sasuke.- lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas y un dolor agudo me aturdio unos instantes.

\- Ve por la maldita pistola Sakura.- gritó.- Te estoy dando una oportunidad.-

Cubri con mis manos mi rostro y los sollozos aumentaron. La desesperación me invadió.

\- No tenemos que seguir lastimandonos Sasuke.- respire profundamente. - Si dejas que me vaya prometo desaparecer. Ni tu ni Itachi volverán a saber de mi.-

Soltó una carcajada que me hizo retroceder un poco mas.

\- No pienso dejar que te marches Sakura. Decide de una maldita vez.- gritó con furia. Las lagrimas continuaron nublando mi visión. Jale mis cabellos con desesperación.

Di un paso que me llevo hacia adelante y con la misma velocidad volvi a mi anterior posición.

\- No pienso tomar el arma Sasuke. - pronuncie. Mis manos no dejaban de temblar.

\- Aunque quisiera no puedo matarte.- mencionó acercandose, mordi mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.- Alguien debe hacerse cargo de Itachi.-

Senti congelarse cada parte de mi cuerpo. No puedo hacerlo, aunque desee muchas veces acabar con mi dolor por mi misma. Mis manos y mi cuerpo no se quieren mover. No volveré a ver a Itachi, no podre visitar a Azrael y Uriel. Y Neji. Mis dedos apretaron la piel de mi abdomen. No podre ir a la universidad. Suspire profundamente. Itachi prefiere a su hermano, Azrael y Uriel están en un lugar seguro. Neji no me aceptará despues de saber todo lo que Sasuke hizo conmigo y no podría esconderlo por siempre. ¿La universidad? ¿Estudiar? Una sonrisa surco mis labios. Las personas me aterran, estar en mi salón me producia nauseas y una sensación asfixiante. Tuve que sacar mucho valor para conseguir hablarle a Konan. Y lo hice por qué el odio de alguna manera te otorga fortaleza.

Me acerque a la mochila y me arrodille para buscar el arma. No demore mucho tiempo en encontrarla, apenas abri el bolsillo fue lo primero que observe. Debajo de ella había una camiseta de Sasuke. El arma se movia de un lado a otro y trate de controlar mis dedos para que dejaran de temblar pero no me obedecieron. Inhale y solte aire deseando ser capaz de apuntar el arma hacia mi pero esta se dirigía al suelo.

\- Sasuke.-

\- Hazlo.-

Cerre mis ojos, y sostuve el arma con las dos manos. Mamá, papá, parece que no podre ir con ustedes. Si hago esto no sere perdonada. O quizás, tal vez si logremos encontrarnos, después de todo mi padre abandono a su verdadera familia y mi madre destruyo un hogar. No, no, no. Lo lamento, estoy asustada. Quite el seguro del arma y la lleve hacia un lado de mi cabeza. Esto hara que muera rápido ¿Verdad? No me dolerá. Sera instantáneo. Mis ojos sólo se cerrarán y me ire. La sangre se esparcira. Mi cabeza quedara destrozada. Puede que uno de mis ojos salga de su orbita.

Volví a bloquear el arma y mi brazo se movio en dirección al suelo.

\- No puedo hacerlo.- dije entre llanto.- No puedo Sasuke. -

Llego frente a mi, se inclino hasta estar a mi altura y coloco su mano encima de la mano con la que sostenia la pistola. Por un momento crei ver en su rostro algo de dolor pero no es algo que pueda asegurar. Hay gotas de agua nublando y entorpeciendo mi visión. Dirigió mi mano a su pecho y se detuvo solo hasta que el hueco de la pistola toco encima de donde se encontraba su corazón. El arma seguia temblando contra él. Su mano libre la colocó detras de mi cabeza, hizo que me acercará a él y mi mentón toco su hombro. Su mano se alejo de mi cabeza y luego escuche el ligero ruido cuando se suelta el seguro del arma. Intente alejarme pero me sostuvo con fuerza.

\- Sakura. - susurró.- No podemos sobrevivir los dos. Tu lo sabes.- Negue con la cabeza. - Tienes que hacerlo Sakura. Puedes decirles todo lo que te hice. Nadie puede culparte por defenderte.-

Que ilusa y estúpida pude llegar a ser. ¿Matarlo? Existe una gran diferencia entre pensarlo, imaginarlo y hacerlo una realidad. No podía sentir mas que lastima y dolor por Sasuke. No se que hubiera hecho en su lugar. Si hubiera sido capaz de desencadenar mi odio por una persona que era inocente y ajena a la ruptura de su hogar. Mis padres no me conversaban de aquello. Mamá hacia todo lo posible por mantenerme al margen y Mikoto era una mujer amable que se dedicaba a hablarme de Sasuke e Itachi. Fui muy ingenua y tonta. Sonreía a pesar del dolor que seguramente sentían mis dos hermanos al ver a su padre junto a otra familia. Era feliz sin pensar en los sentimientos de dolor que albergaba el corazón de Sasuke.

\- Perdoname Sasuke. Estoy segura que con esto finalmente podras ser libre. -

Uno, dos, tres.

Me abalanze hacia atras con toda la fuerza que me quedaba y cai de espaldas al suelo sosteniendo el arma. La apunte a mi cabeza. Hazlo Sakura. Tengo que lograrlo, tengo que hacerlo. Mis dedos se quedaron tiesos incapaz de moverse. Aprete mis ojos con fuerza causandome dolor. Estire mi brazo en dirección a Sasuke entregandole el arma.

\- No puedo.- llore con armagura.- No puedo hacerlo.-

Con su zapato aplasto mis dedos y lanze un grito de dolor.

\- Te arrepentirás de no haberme matado cuando te di la oportunidad Sakura.- Me observo desde arriba. El cabello le cubre parte de las mejillas, de sus ojos negros descienden algunas lágrimas y su boca se curvo haciendo una mueca de dolor. No podemos volver a ser una familia.

\- Cuida de Itachi. - susurre.

Me apunto con el arma a la cabeza, la movio no en mi dirección y se lanzo la mochila al hombro.

\- Lo haré.-

Cuando vi que me dio la esplda y se dirigió a la puerta me levante rápidamente, logre alcanzarlo del brazo.

\- Moriras aquí Sakura. Nadie vendra a salvarte. -

\- Por favor Sasuke.- rogue entre llanto, se giro con violencia y levantó el arma, senti un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y todo se hizo negro.

...

La luz del sol se filtro por las cortinas y dio de lleno en mi rostro. Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza y senti un liquido espeso y pegajoso. Mis dedos quedaron manchados de sangre.

Me arrastre hasta llegar a la puerta y senti mi cabeza romperse cuando me estire para poder alcanzar a la perilla. Esta no se movio mas que milímetros. Mi mejilla toco el suelo y cerre mis párpados.

_\- Sakura ¿Por que te sonrojas?.- me pregunto el rubio, negue con la cabeza rápidamente y corri en dirección a la casa. Llegue donde mi mamá y la abraze con fuerza. Escondi mi cara en su delantal. _

_\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?.-_

_\- Mamá.- lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas. - Mamá no me gusta que Sasuke me hable. -_

_\- Sakura. - soltó con preocupación. - ¿Por qué pequeña? ¿Sigue tratandote mal?.- negue con la cabeza. - Entonces dime Sakura ¿Por qué no quieres que te hable?.- Sin soltarme empezó a caminar hasta sentarse en la silla de la mesita de comedor. Y tuve que enseñarle mi rostro lleno de lágrimas. - Dime Sakura. ¿Qué sucede? .-_

_\- Sólo sigue siendo malo mamá.- grite. - Sasuke es malo.- sali corriendo de la cocina y cuando gire para ver a mamá no me encontré solamente con ella y su rostro preocupado, también observe a Sasuke que me observaba con tristeza. _

Mientras corría no podia dejar de pensar en que si alguien debia hacer que mi corazón latiera con fuerza ese tenia que ser cualquier otro niño que no sea Sasuke. Mis pies se seguian moviendo y aunque aun mi madre decia que era una niña entendia perfectamente que no podia sentir dolor y vergüenza en mi corazón siempre que mi hermano me hablara. Sabia que no era correcto desear ser bonita para él.

Tiempo después cuando Sasuke rompio mi corazón en miles de pedazos, soltó mi mano y me dejo caer por las escaleras, fracturo mi brazo, y me quemo con su cigarrillo cuando llego ebrio. Entendi que mas que el dolor físico, mas que la agonía de sufrir torturas. Existía algo mas en lo profundo de mi ser que observaba al pasado. Comprendi y acepte mi amor enfermizo por él. Pero no podia seguir amandolo mas. Y después de recuperarme de la golpiza en la que me quemo el muslo dejandome cuatro cicatrices seguidas deje de verlo como el ser que fue mi primer amor.

Mis párpados se movían pesadamente. Movi los dedos despacio para saber si aún seguian obedeciendo mis órdenes. El sol está escondiéndose, parecia ser una de esas escenas para recordar en la vejez. Tengo ganas de ver el mar y de correr. Quiero escuchar a Azrael y Uriel saludandome. Quiero verlos dar sus saltitos graciosos.

**No llores Sakura.**

Quiero ver a mamá y a papá. Deseo verlos, anhelo sentir los abrazos de mi madre. Quiero verla sonreír.

**Sakura despierta.**

El sol ya se fue, desapareció. A lo lejos puedo verme a mi misma tocando el piano. Una pieza bastante triste que la aprendi a tocar principalmente por Sasuke.

**No es justo Sakura. Esto no es justo. Levántate. **

Es tan profundo que siento que mi caída jamas tendra un final. Sigo descendiendo, continuó cayendo y no puedo encontrar la manera de llegar a la superficie. Por mas que intento mis esfuerzos no consiguen sacarme a flote. El aire empieza a faltarme. Desaparece. Pero misteriosamente sigo observando el cielo encima de toda el agua que me rodea. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que una sonrisa haga presencia en mis labios.

Después de todo, gane.

...

...

...

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que me apoyaron con este fanfic y me dejaron reviews sin ellas no hubiera podido terminar el fanfic.

...

Karla.- Hola respondiendo a tu pregunta si seguire con el otro fic Sin Amor. Asi que bueno nos seguiremos leyendo en ese fanfic y me alegro mucho que no te pierdas ningún capítulo.

Lulufma.- muchas gracias por tus reviews me animaban a seguir con este fic ya que desde que llegaste siempre comentabas.

Tierna Orfelina.- Ok los esperare se que algun día llegaran esos fics. Y tienes razón culpa del calentamiendo global, la lejania y el mar. :)

Sakura Kuchiki.- Como te diste cuenta no termino en ninguna pareja, lo intente pero no se dio.

Carly.- al final no pudo suicidarse. :(

Karo.- Entendiste perfectamente el mensaje que quise dar con este fanfic.

Carmen

Euyin

Diana 95

Vicky

Dai chan

Alondra.

Guests

Espero este final haya sido el agrado de todas ustedes. Y bueno haganme saber cualquier cosa en los reviews.

Los capítulos sobre Sasuke van por qué van. Y respecto a la continuación del fanfic no estoy tan convencida pero lo dejo todo en sus manos. Osea en sus opiniones.

Saludos y gracias tambien a quienes me pusieron en favoritos y follower y a las lectoras anonimas.


End file.
